The Maverick Emperor Volume 0
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: Magnus Maverick is living a dream come true, he is living on his own in Japan and going to school in his childhood friend's hometown. However things aren't always what they seem, especially in this town.
1. The beginning of a new journey

"Annndddd…. Done." Wiping my brow with a sigh, I took a moment to admire my handiwork. The majority of my room is completely packed in several brown boxes, while a large suitcase sits in the middle of my bed. Filled to the brim with clothing, books, and my toiletry bag. "Who knew it would only take a couple of hours to pack up my life, that's kind of sad." Rubbing the top of my head with a groan, I look around with a heavy sigh. I am going to miss this place, but hey, this is going to be the start of a new adventure.

"Magnus! Are you done?"

"Oh, yeah, Mom! I'll be out soon!" Quickly zipping up my suitcase and picking it up, I walk to the door but stopped before leaving. Turning around, I give my room a once over. "Why do I feel like this is the last time I'll be in here." My bedroom is six by ten, which is a little larger than average. My twin bed is in the rightmost corner of the room, with two nearly empty bookshelves in front of the bed. A couple of cheap dressers that used to hold my clothing were right next to my nightstand. An 'L' shape desk rested against my room's left side, with a corkboard filled with different papers, letters, and pictures. One particular photo caught my interest. From when I was six years old, in the image is another kid and me—a girl to be precise. The girl has short chestnut brown hair and violet eyes, and despite the fact were punching one another. The two of us were best friends. Putting my suitcase down, I walk over to the board and take the picture off, looking it over with a smile I place the image in my pocket. "I'm finally going to see what your hometown is like, Irina." Turning around, I leave my room with my suitcase in tow and headed straight for the living room.

Our loft/apartment is rather large, mostly because it's two apartments in one. See, there are six of us living here, and we needed the room. There are my Mom and Dad, my older sisters. Megan and Morgan, who are twins. Then there is me Magnus, and of course, my younger brother Mason. How we got the room is pretty dull, to be honest, before my younger brother was born, our next-door neighbor moved away. Because we needed the space, my parents bought his old apartment and just tore down the wall between them both. The apartment's main room consists of a large living room, with a large leather couch and a couple of recliners. Just a few feet away is the dining room and a rather large kitchen.

"… _In other news, there still has not been any sign of Nicodemus Jager. The fifteen-year-old was reported missing by his mother, almost a month ago. Nicodemus or 'Nic' to his friends went missing after leaving his job at a local theater. So far, the police cannot confirm if this is a kidnapping or not. If anyone has any information, please call this number-" _The TV suddenly turned off as a depressed sigh echoes through the apartment.

"Oh, dear, that poor boy. I wonder what happened to him." Standing in the kitchen is my Mom, Maria Maverick. My Mom has short blonde hair with a few copper highlights; she keeps it short for her job as an RN. She usually wears blue jeans, sneakers, plain t-shirts or boots on her days off. Though today she is in her 'comfy' clothes, which means sweats and fluffy socks.

"This world is getting darker and darker every day, hun." Standing next to my Mom is my good old Dad, Magus Maverick. Dad looks like an older version of myself; he and I both have the same wild and spiky bronze hair color. Though it's slightly faded due to age, he claims it's from all the antics my siblings, my brother, and I are well behaved, my older sisters? Not so much. Anyway, Dad also sports a neatly trimmed beard around his face. He looks like one of those standard IT workers. It's even peppered with silver to complete the look. Though my dad isn't an IT guy, he is an engineer. Dad usually wears a leather jacket with a blue button-up shirt and a gray t-shirt underneath that. Blue jeans and combat boots complete the ensemble, combine all of that with his slightly faded green eyes, and people think he's a movie star or something.

Which he gets a kick out of, the rest of us… Not so much.

"I know… Which makes me think we should cancel this whole thing; I know Magnus is excited but-"

"Oh, come on, mom!" The moment she mentioned canceling the trip, I began to freak out. "That is one kid in San Francisco; I'm going to Japan. Big difference."

Mom frowns and raises an eyebrow. "Do not shout, and you're right, there is a big difference. You're going to be alone for most of your time there; you won't even have a host family. Or us to be there if something bad happens."

Groaning, I turn to Dad, who simply shrugs. "Your mother is right Magnus; you're only fifteen-"

"I'll be sixteen soon enough, and eighteen by the time the program ends." I bring up hopefully, trying to gain some ground in this discussion. "Plus, technically, you can't stop me." Granted, they can still pull the plug on this, but legally… I could do this. Financially on my own? Nope couldn't do that.

Dad just rolls his eyes. "You're still a teenager in a foreign country. With no real support system, and we'll be five thousand miles away."

"Come on… We already discussed this, didn't we? You said you guys would be coming by every couple of months, Megan works for the airline IT department part-time and you can fly for free-" Granted it's on standby, but the point still stands. "-So you can come and check up on me as often as you want, not to mention we'll be talking daily… Plus all the paperwork is filled out, and it would be a pain to unpack all those boxes-"

"Calm down, your mother and I aren't going to cancel." Dad holds up his hands with a sigh. "We're just concerned, okay?"

"We're your parents, and we are just worried about you." Mom puts a hand on my shoulder with a frown. "You're a good kid, responsible as well, but we're still worried."

Sighing, I slowly nod my head in understanding. "I know Dad, but come on, it's me. How much trouble can I possibly get into?"

* * *

"Well, today is the day GM, the day that I go and start the rest of my life." Sitting in front of a modest tombstone, I began to tell my namesake about my upcoming journey. "Do you remember Irina Shidou? Well, I'm going to live in her hometown starting today, well tomorrow… Or the day after tomorrow… The time difference is kind of confusing, but I'll figure it out soon enough. Anyway, I'm excited about all of it… Though I'm also nervous."

It's true, while I didn't say or show it in front of Mom or Dad. I'm incredibly nervous about this whole thing, even though I speak Japanese, and I'm going to be in my best friend's childhood hometown. Which is extremely exciting… I am nervous. My parents both have excellent points, and despite my cavalier attitude earlier. My stomach is doing backflips from the idea of leaving LA. Like every single brain cell, I have screamed at me, telling me not to go, but I had to. Doing this is not only a dream of mine, but it would look good on my college application.

"I wonder what you would say GM if you were still here, probably tell me that I'm just stupid. Or something." When my grandfather, Grandpa Magnus or GM for short. When he was alive, he was a straight shooter and didn't pull his punches, which made him a lot of enemies, which wasn't right, especially since he was the Police Commissioner for all of Los Angeles. He needed all the friends he could get, but he preferred telling it like it is or was in some cases. Yet despite all of that, he was a good guy.

No scratch that, a great guy. He helped keep the streets of LA safe for years… Before he died. The official report says he died of a heart attack, but I call bull shit on that. GM was healthier then OX and on a good day bench press one. Yet the autopsy said heart attack. I think… And so do many officers that served under and with him, believe some gang murdered him. Though there is no proof… But the truth will come out one day; I know it will.

"Magnus? Well, I'll be, what are you doing here, kid?"

Huh? Craning my neck to see who was calling me, my eyes widen in surprise as I begin to smile. "Popo!"

Walking toward me is the man who invented the term beach bum, he wore baggy tan Bermuda shorts, black flip-flops, and a red Hawaiian flower shirt with a white tank top underneath. The man's skin is deeply tanned, from years of being in the sun, and his long black hair has streaks of grey throughout it. A neat beard framed the man's mouth and chin, and his green eyes were alight with humor. This man is Popo, an old friend of my grandfather and local beach bum.

Waving in a friendly manner, the tan man covers the distance between in just a few strides. "Hey kid, what brings you here?"

"Just filling in GM about my trip," I said, looking up at the older man. Now I'm tall, five-foot-eleven but Popo is six-foot-five.

"Trip?" Raising a bushy eyebrow, Popo turns his head in confusion. "What trip?"

"I'm going to Japan, well Kuoh especially. They want transfer students, especially foreign ones, so I thought this would be a good opportunity."

Popo furrows his brow and crosses his arms. "Japan, huh? I haven't been since my last trip to the Izu Islands, good fishing spots there. Though Kuoh, never heard of that place. Where is that exactly?"

I'm not sure why, but I feel like Popo is lying; he looked worried. "It's a couple of hours outside of Tokyo; it's not a well-known town. If my old friend Irina hadn't moved here, I never would have heard of it."

"Well sounds like fun, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight, I just finished packing. I'll be heading out in a few hours." I put my hands behind my head with a frown.

Popo raises an eyebrow. "You don't sound very excited, nervous?"

"A little." Sighing, I lower my arms and look down. "Mom and Dad are coming with me, at least for a week, then I'm on my own."

"You'll be fine, Magnus, your GM's grandkid." The beach bum begins to shove me. "Now get out of here, kid, go and say goodbye to your city. She certainly won't be the same without you."

Shaking my head with a smile, I wave at the older man. "Will do. Take care of self Popo."

"You too kid and be careful; things are a little different over there."

Turning around with a small grin, I begin to laugh. "It's another country, of course, things will be different."

"That's not what I meant."

* * *

After saying goodbye to old Popo, I made my way back to my family apartment. I began to say goodbye to my city, my home. It's funny, but other then a couple of trips, I've never really lived or been anywhere else other than here. So this will be an adventure. Walking down the street, I begin to look around, taking in all the familiar sights and sounds of the city. As I made my way to my family's apartment, I stopped for a moment to check out the construction of a new luxury hotel and a small group of people.

"Gremory Construction? Huh, they've been popping up a lot in LA recently." A random person said.

"Them and the Shitori Company, they recently just built a new hospital." Someone else muttered. "They put some of the local companies out of business."

Shaking my head, I continue to walk around town until I eventually ended up back home. Once inside, I found my younger brother sitting in the living room, playing on his phone with a dumb grin. Despite only being a couple of years younger than me, he and I look very similar. We have the same wild and spiky bronze-colored hair, the same wiry build, and the same grin. Then again, all Maverick's have the same smile. Mason had a pair of black jeans, red sneakers, a blue shirt, and a jacket. "Hey Mason, how are things?" I ask as I sit next to my little brother.

"Not too bad considering your leaving for a year." Mason puts his phone down and gives me a pleading look. "Take me with you? Please don't leave me alone with Megan and Morgan, and they are already planning something. They have been sending me texts, asking if I could pick up some supplies for their weird science experiments."

His fear is very understandable; our older sisters are like Johnny Test's sisters. Only they are very evil. That's not fair; they aren't bad. Just… Like most geniuses, they don't think about the consequences of their actions, and it usually ends in something terrible happening, like when they tested their fireproof oil on me by setting me on fire. Shuddering at the memory, I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed affectionately. "I'll try to smuggle you into my suitcase Mason."

"Or better yet don't go at all, I don't think I can't survive a year alone with Megan and Morgan." My little brother pleads with me.

"Sorry, Mason, but this is a dream. Plus, I get a chance to get away from the Twins of Terror." With a friendly grin, I pat his arm and stand back up. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Picking up the Terrible Twosome from school, after that, we're going to the airport." Mason's phone begins to buzz. "Speak of the devils; they're outside. Come on, bro, let's get you to the airport." We both stand up and grab my bags; together, we leave the apartment and head downstairs to the parking lot. Finding our parent's car, we load up the back seat; we load up the back seat and load up the trunk and climb into the back with our older sisters.

Morgan and Megan both possess the signature bronze-hair, only Morgan has blonde highlights, and Megan has black ones. Morgan keeps her long and in a ponytail with side-swept bangs, and Megan has a pixie cut. Morgan is wearing a blue shirt, with an anime character on it, a pair of blue jeans, and black converses. Megan has on a pink shirt with a beaker, along with black tights and flats.

"Hey, little bros, how are you doing?" Megan asks with a grin as she wraps an arm around my shoulder. "You nervous, Magnus?"

Morgan chuckles and punches my shoulder. "Going to another country all alone, with no one around."

"No friends, no family, no support system whatsoever." Megan continues in succession.

I hate it when they do that weird twin talking thing they do; it's seriously creepy! I look up at my older sisters with a smirk, and I shrug off Megan's arm. "Nervous? Why would I be nervous about getting a chance to get away from you two?"

"Be nice, Magnus, and girls leave your brother alone." Mom chides the three of us with a small glare.

"Yes, Mom." We chorus together in fear. Dad and Mason both chuckle since they weren't under Mom's infamous glare. That woman has the power to stop any of us in our tracks with a look.

"Hey, I got some big news." Morgan brings up with a smile. "Megan and I got an interview with the AB Think Tank."

Dad looks back with an impressed look. "AB, huh? They are a very prestigious organization. How did you manage to score that?"

"You remember my friend Angus? He worked for them and got us an interview." As Morgan began to tell Mom and Dad about their upcoming interview, Mason and I talked about school and the things I was going to be missing.

After forty-odd minutes of driving, we arrived at LAX and thus began the very long process of going through the airport, which is extremely tiring, and boring. It all ended, though, with us getting to the gate and saying goodbye to my sisters and brother. Mom, Dad, and I boarded the plane, and thus the longest part of my journey started.

* * *

"… So tired…" With a groan, I rub my eyes as I step off the train, the last fifteen hours have been rough. The first eleven on a plane, with the next four, spent on going through customs, grabbing our luggage, and hopping a train to get to Kuoh.

Yawning loudly, my dad covers his mouth. "Me too, but the hotel isn't too far from here."

"Thank God for that, it's been a long, long day…" Mom sighs and stops to face her eyes. "… Or is it two days…? The time difference is killing me."

"You and me both hun, but come on just a little further. Then we can all get some sleep."

"Well, some of us." This time difference, plus my insomnia? Sleep is one thing that won't be happening, at least for me.

Mom wraps an arm around my shoulder and squeezes with a tired smile. "Once you settle down, you'll go to sleep right away."

"I hope so."

Together the three of us made our way from the station to a local hotel, checking in and going to our room we all pretty much collapsed into our beds. I don't know about my parents, but I slept like the dead. When I woke up the following… Afternoon? I found that I was alone in the room, and after checking my phone, I saw a text message from my parents. They were meeting with the realtors, and they would be back sometime later.

With a groan, I pull myself out of bed, after peeling off my clothing and taking a long, long shower. I scrounge around my bag for any snacks that were leftover from the flight. As I ate some beef jerky and chips, I tried to rub some stiffness out of my legs, but it wasn't working. Back home, I would just go for a run, but should I go for a run in a place I've never been to before?

Eh, what could it hurt? I quickly change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Grabbing my room key, phone, and headphones, I head out the door and into the hotel's lobby. After talking to one of the front desk people, I found out there was a park not far from here, a perfect place to go for a run. Getting the directions to the park, I sent a text to my parents, letting them know what I was doing and where I was going.

With a wave goodbye to the front desk people, I head out the door and toward the park. As I walked, I began to take a look around at Kuoh, it's not a super large town, but it's decently sized. Then again, compared to Los Angeles, a lot of places would seem smaller. It is not New York, Tokyo, or Shanghai, or tons of other cites, but I digress.

"You know this town is nice." I muse to myself with a smile. "Very bright, sunny, quiet as well, and not congested. So weird." After several minutes I found the park, and after completing a couple of stretches and putting in my headphones, I started to run. Okay, I am not running per se. I am starting with a light jog that slowly will go into a run. Now, this may seem strange, but I enjoy running.

It is an excellent form of exercise, but it also gives me time to clear my head, wake up, and remove any stiffness in my body. Running through the park, I passed by some families with their children, people walking their dogs or other people running just like I am. They were even a few couples out and about, enjoying the afternoon sun. I got a few looks from the locals who were confused and surprised to see me; I guess they don't get many foreigners here. Kuoh is supposed to have a rather large school that accepts transfer students, so you would think that foreigners wouldn't be that uncommon of a sight.

I'm overthinking right now. Focus on running.

"…Phew… I needed that." Finishing up my run near a set of playground equipment and benches, I start to do my cool down exercises when something made me stop. Or should I say, someone? Sitting on a nearby park bench is undoubtedly the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life. She has clear white skin the color of alabaster; sapphire blue eyes shine brightly behind a pair of reading glasses. She has a well defined and buxom figure, which seems to be well… Out of this world. However, the most striking thing about this girl is… Her hair.

Crimson red locks cascade down her back and over the end of the bench, nearly touching the ground. A single strand that sticks out from the top of her head, which hangs overhead face slightly. While loose bangs cover her forehead, with side bangs frame her face. The girl is wearing a blue t-shirt with a beige button-up overshirt; she had on a pair of jeans that hugged her curves so that they looked like they looked painted on. To complete the outfit is a pair of purple and white sneakers. The girl has a book in her hands, and upon closer inspection, I could make out the title. The Divine Comedy. As she read the book, the girl has a wry smile, like she was in on some private joke.

I am not sure how long I was staring at her, but it was too long because I soon was eye to eye with the crimson-haired beauty.

"Can I help you?" She asks with a slightly annoyed look.

I'm in trouble. "Uh, sorry I didn't mean to stare. It's just I didn't think to see-" At that, the girl begins to frown even more. "-Someone that wasn't a local." I rub the back of my head, my trademark grin on my face. Now I am not sure whether it was my grin or that I am just fortunate, but the beautiful girl snorts and cracks a small smile.

"Nice recovery."

Success! "Thanks, but still, I should apologize for the creeper stare."

Shaking her head, the crimson-haired girl sighs. "Don't worry; I'm quite used to it."

"No, no, I have to apologize. It was weird and creepy, so I'm sorry about that. Please forgive me?" I put my hands together and bow my head slightly.

"Fine, I forgive you. So please stand back up." She motions for me to stand up.

"Do you forgive me? Or are you just saying that, so I'll stop causing a scene?" I look up slightly with a playful smile.

Laughing the crimson-haired teen gestures for me to stand. "I forgive you, so please stand up… Umm?"

"Magnus." I provide for her.

"Rias." She holds out her hand with a smile.

I reach out to shake Rias's hand, and the moment our hands touched, it felt like my body was on fire. Though it wasn't unpleasant, it felt… Nice. Good even…. Okay, this is too weird; Rias and I pull our hands away with an embarrassed look on our faces. I guess she felt it also. "So um… That was weird."

"Agreed," Rias mutters as she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Oh, sure." Taking the seat next to her, I take out my headphones and place them into my pocket.

"So, Magnus, what brings you to Kuoh?" She asks, turning her head slightly.

"Well, I'm going to be attending Kuoh Academy as a first-year student this upcoming semester," I explain, leaning back with my arms crossed.

The redhead smiles as both her eyebrows go up. "Well now, it looks like I'm going to be your Senpai then. This will be my second year in Kuoh."

"That's cool, so if I ever need a guide around town, I'll know who to go to then." A smirk finds its way on my face, which makes her laugh. "So what are you doing here? I mean in the park, not Kuoh. Though I am curious about the school thing as well."

Rias shakes her head and removes her glasses. "I like to come here to read when the weather permits, as for why I'm attending Kuoh… Well, I've always been fascinated with Japanese culture, so coming here is a dream come true. What about you?" She asks.

"Well, one of my friends is from Kuoh, so I've always wanted to come and see her hometown for myself. " I really should email Irina and let her know that I'm here, it has been a while since we last talked. Her job in her dad's church keeps her pretty busy, though she never said what she does.

"From Kuoh? Does she still live around here?"

I shake my head with a small frown. "No, she moved away when she was six. It had something to do with her dad's job or something, and the same thing happened when she was nine. She lives in England right now."

"Sorry to hear that." Rias was about to say more, but a buzzing sound stopped her, reaching into her pocket the crimson-haired girl pulls out a cellphone. "Hello?" She answers the phone with a neutral expression. "I see. No its quite alright, I'll be right there." Hanging up the phone, Rias puts it back in her pocket. "I hate to cut this short Magnus, but I'm afraid that something has come up."

"Is everything okay?" I ask in concern.

"Yes, just some… Club activities I have to take care of." As she speaks, she starts to stand up. "It was nice meeting you, Magnus."

I stood up with her and held out my hand. "You too, see you around sometime?"

She takes my hand briefly with a smile. "It's possible, we go to the same school, and Kuoh isn't that big." With a friendly wave, the crimson-haired beauty walks away.

I stand there for a few minutes after she left, just lost in thought. "I… I think I'm going to like it here."

* * *

**(Three days later) **

Three days have passed since I met Rias, and things have been busy. My parents and I finally got settled into the house they bought, which luckily for us, is fully furnished. The previous family that lived here moved rather suddenly and took only their precious belongings. Which was somewhat concerning when we found out at first, but the family's son got into some private school in Europe or something.

The realtor wasn't too sure about all the details, but the family was going to have their housing needs taken care of. So they didn't need to take any of their furniture unless they wanted to, which they didn't. So yay for us. The house is a two-story building with enough rooms for my parents and siblings to visit. It is also a short distance from…. Everything really, which meant I could walk or, in some cases, run anywhere I would need to go.

After getting settled into the house, it was time for the next big thing to happen. The meeting at the school. See, the school semester starts in April, and it is the tail end of March right now. I have to meet with the principal or headmaster or whatever. Along with a councilor and whoever my future homeroom teacher is supposed to be. My family and I got dressed in our best clothes and walked to school.

Upon reaching the school, our jaws dropped, the school looked like a mansion. It looks like something out of a movie or something; seriously, this is the school? Just… Wow. After getting over our initial shock, which took a few minutes, we all walk toward the school, and after getting directions from a passing teacher, we found ourselves in the headmaster's office.

It is just as glamorous as the rest of the school, inside of the office is a well-dressed older man and woman around my parent's age. We exchange pleasantries and then get down to business, and no, it wasn't to defeat the Huns. Trust me, I asked, and all I got for my trouble was some confused looks and a slap upside my head.

"So it is official, Magnus will join our first-year program this coming April, and will continue until his third year. After that, he will return to America and finish out his senior year there. Is that correct so far?" The headmaster asks after looking through his paperwork when we nod the man continues. "And he will be without a host family or guardian?"

"Yes, that is true, but for all intense and purposes, he is legally emancipated," Mom tells the headmaster. Yep, I'm emancipated; it was the only way to do this without one of them moving here, or having a host family. Which we looked for, but we couldn't find anyone to take me. So I will be living on my own, though my parents are still paying for everything.

… Does this make me a bum?

Probably.

The older man looks through his documents and nods as his mouth, forming a small 'o'. "Oh yes, I see that here, well, everything seems to be in order. Magnus" The headmaster turns to me. "While you're attending Kuoh Academy, if you have any problems, do not hesitate to let the staff know. Even though your emancipated, your still a teenager. So if you need help, come to your teachers or me. Is that understood young man?"

"Yes, sir."

With a smile, the headmaster clears his throat. "Good, now since you are a new student, I will have an older student act as your guide. Someone that will show you around and help you adjust to the school and your new environment." Pressing a small button on his desk, the headmaster speaks a Japanese word, and the door to his office opens. "Allow me to introduce Himejima Akeno; she will be a second-year student this year. Himejima-san, this is Maverick Magnus, a new first-year."

I turn around, and for the second time since I came to Japan, my jaw drops. Standing in front of me is the very picture of Japanese beauty. This girl has beautiful ebony black hair, with several long bangs frame her face. Her hair is long, exceptionally so. I would even say it is longer than Rias's; only Akeno's is tied up in a long ponytail and held by an orange ribbon. Her long hair reaches down to her legs, while two long strands stick out from her head and slop backward. Her skin is creamy white; two gorgeous purple eyes stare at my family and me.

She wore what I think is the female Kuoh uniform. Which consists of a white long-sleeve button-down shirt with vertical lines, a black ribbon rests at the collar of her blouse. She has a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, with a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes with black calf-length socks. Her uniform could barely contain her voluptuous figure, partly why my jaw is almost touching the floor. The main reason is her eyes; they looked like dark amethysts.

"Oh my, it is a pleasure to meet you, Maverick-san." Akeno says with a small laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

"Uh…" I try to speak, but the only sound that came out is that noise.

"Hold on a moment," Dad mutters as he slaps me upside my head. "He needs to reboot."

Shaking my head with a nervous grin, I rub the back of my head. "Uh… Sorry about that, Himejima-senpai." Man, that is weird to say, but when in Rome, right?

Mom just rolls her eyes. "You're worse than your brother, honestly."

"It's quite alright." Akeno laughs and then turns her attention to the headmaster. "Is this him, sir?"

"Yes, Himejima-san, would you mind giving them a tour?"

Akeno smiles and bows her head. "It would be my pleasure."

"You kids go ahead," Mom says as she remained seated. "Headmaster, there is something my husband and I would like to discuss with you if that is alright?"

"Of course." The older man then extends his hand out to me. "I hope you enjoy your time here, Mister Maverick."

Standing up, I take his hand. "Thank you, sir, I'm sure I will." Turning around, I grin and bow slightly at the waist and extend my hand toward the door. "After you, my lady."

"My such a gentleman." Akeno laughs as she covers her mouth. "It was good seeing you again headmaster, and nice meeting you Maverick-san's parents." With a wave and word goodbye, Akeno and I both leave my parents with the headmaster. As the door to his office shuts close, Akeno turns to look at me with a small smile. "So, what would you like to see first?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure Himejima-senpai-" Still weird to say. "-Why don't you choose, you're the senpai after all." Man, that is still weird to say.

Akeno giggles slightly. "Why don't we start with the main building and work our from there?"

"Works for me." I shrugged my shoulders and held out my hand. "Lady's first."

Akeno just laughs again and starts to show me around, as we walked about the school she told me some things that the school does throughout the year. "After the sports day, the second years go on a class trip, and then there is the school festival, which is extremely fun. I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much. Every class and club has an event, do they have anything similar back in America Maverick-san?"

"I am sure I will, back home we just have dances, sporting events, stuff like that." I put my hands behind my head as we walked back into the main building. Akeno has just finished showing me the gym and the school's athletic field.

"So, if I may ask if it isn't too personal, what made you want to come to Japan?" Akeno asks with a curious look on her face.

"Well, my best friend used to live here, so I've always wanted to come. Then when I heard about Kuoh looking for students, I thought it was a good opportunity."

The older girl nods her head with a smile. "Well, I'm happy that we're able to come, and I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thanks, Himejima-senpai, I-" Before I could continue, my phone begins to ring. "-Excuse me real quick."

"Of course, go ahead." The black-haired beauty steps away and begins to look around, doing her best to give me privacy.

Pulling my phone out, I answer it without checking who it was. "Hulk's Deli, you order, and we smash it. Oh, hey, Mom. Uh-huh… Oh, okay, um… We're almost finished. Should I just meet you and Dad back home? Okay, cool, yep. Love you too." As I hang up the phone, I see Akeno with her hands behind her back.

"Are your parents leaving?" She asks with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah, they got done talking to the headmaster, and heading back to the house."

The older girl's head turns slightly. "Do you want to end the tour early; I can always show you around later."

"If you don't mind, my parents are leaving the day before the new semester starts. So I want to spend as much time with them as I can."

A look passes over Akeno's face, and she nods her head in understanding. "Of course, I'll see you later, Maverick-san."

"You too, Himejima-senpai, and thank you for today." I hold my hand out to her with a smile.

"It was my pleasure." With a smile, she reaches out to take my hand, and the moment they touched something weird happened. When I was a kid, I went to a cow farm for a school field trip. And on a dare, I grabbed an electric fence and received the shock of my life. Pun intended. Well, when Akeno and I touched, something similar happened. Only this time, it wasn't painful; it was downright enjoyable in a weird way.

Quickly we both pull our hands away with one another, just as a small spark passes between our fingers. That is just weird… Something similar happened when I shook hands with Rias. "Uh… I guess you could say there is a spark between us." I say this with my trademark grin, trying my best to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh my, I guess there is." Akeno lets out a small laugh, which sent a shiver down my spine. "Well, I'll see you at school, Maverick-san."

"Um… Could I ask a favor before I go? Could you just call me Magnus? With no honorifics. I'm not used to the whole last name first, or honorifics. So it would just be easier for me."

Tapping her chin in thought, Akeno nods with a smile. "Very well, Magnus, if you want, you can call me Akeno."

"Thanks a lot. Well, see you later, Akeno." With a friendly wave, I leave the black-haired girl and make my way back to the new house.

* * *

**(Two days later) **

"Well this is it, Magnus, are you ready?" Dad asks with a small frown on his face. It was the day my parents were set to leave, after getting the house set up as best we could, without the rest of my stuff. I'm all set.

"Whether I am or not hardly matters now, does it?" I say with a small groan; it is way too early in the morning for me. They had to leave Kuoh super, and I mean super early, which means we are at the train station around three in the morning. Their flight is at nine, but given how busy Tokyo airport is supposed to be… Yeah, it's a good thing they are going early, still early mornings… Not my thing.

Mom nods and hugs me quickly. "Just remember if you need us, just call us, and we'll be on the next flight over."

"Don't worry; I will." I return the hug, and my dad joins in, and he places a hand on my head.

"We love you, be good and have fun. Just not too much fun, okay?" Dad grins at me with the trademark Maverick grin and ruffles my hair.

"Got it, and I love you guys. Call me when you guys get back home." Waving goodbye as my parents step on the train, I stand there watching them leave with a small frown. I'm not sure why but I feel like… Something terrible is going to happen. Not to them, but for me… I wonder if this is how everyone feels when they were on their own for the first time? I'm not sure how long I stood at the train station, but eventually, I left as my body demanded I go back to bed. Once back at the house, I crawl into bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**(Unknown location:)**

"Governor Azazel, something strange has happened."

The leader of the fallen angel doesn't even look up from his work. "Oh? What is it, Shemhazai? Is Vali trying to pick a fight with Tobio again?"

"No, at least not that I know of." The silver-haired fallen angel shakes his head and holds out a small chart. "This is something important. Do you remember that powerful signal, the one that appeared fifteen years ago?"

"Yes, what about it?" The Governor of the fallen angels asks with an uninterested tone.

"It has reappeared."

Azazel stops what he is working on, and slowly turns to look at his second in command. "Really?" That signal…. It vanished not long after it first appeared, so it was somewhat surprising to come back after all these years.

Shemhazai nods and holds out the chart in his hands. "Yes, and it isn't in the same place as before, from what are people have been able to determine, it has appeared in a small town in Japan."

"Well now, this certainly is interesting." Azazel cups his chin in thought as he looks over the chart. "Kuoh, huh? What do we know about the town?"

"The current heir to the Gremory family rules. The heir to the Sitri family and her peerage are there as well." Shemhazai puts his hands behind his back as he begins to debrief the leader of the Grigori. "The Church used to have a presence in town, but they vacated the area nine years ago. Our investigations hit a dead-end, and our contacts have not figured out why."

Azazel absorbed all the information, with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Send a few of our agents to the area and discover what the signal is. If it is what we think… Allow them to approach, but under no circumstances are they allowed to harm the subject. Unless they are a threat to themselves, our agents, or the human world."

"Understood Governor, I believe I know who to send." With a bow of his head, Shemhazai leaves the room.

The leader of the fallen angels leans back in his chair, a wry smile on his face. "If this is what I think it is, things are about to get interesting."


	2. School days and a fight

"Well… I look and feel stupid." I mutter as I stare at my reflection. Today is April first. Not only the day for pranksters to run wild, but it is the first day of the rest of my life. Today I start going to Kuoh Academy, and while I'm incredibly excited… I am not happy about the uniform. The male Kuoh uniform consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with black vertical lines.

Instead of a tie, the outfit has a ribbon with black pants and brown dress shoes. I knew I had to wear a uniform when I was accepted to the school, but I am not happy about how it looks. "I look like a tool." With a sigh, I rub the back of my head and leave the bathroom and head downstairs. Walking to the kitchen, I fix myself a bowl of cereal and begin to eat as I ate a small pit formed in my stomach, leaving me with an empty feeling. I was nervous, really nervous. Then again, who wouldn't be?

Starting a new school in a foreign country, with no family, no friends-Well no that isn't entirely true, I kind-of have some friends. Rias and Akeno… They are more like acquaintances than friends, but at least I know two people. Though they are second-year students, and while Akeno will be there to help me adjust and show me around, but she won't be in class with me. As for Rias… Well, I've only met the crimson-haired beauty once, and even though we go to the same school, who knows if we will run into one another anytime soon.

With a heavy sigh, I smack my face a couple of times. "Calm down, Magnus old boy; we got this." … Yeah, I don't believe that, but if I tell myself that enough times, maybe I will. Finishing off my cereal and putting the bowl in the dishwasher, I make a quick lunch and pack it into a brown bag that I got the other day.

Leaving the house, I begin to walk to the school, on the way there I passed several other teens. All of them are wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, so these are some of my schoolmates. I wave at them with a smile. "Good morning." All I got for my trouble was strange looks, and when I looked away, they all began to whisper about me.

"… A foreigner?"

"Well, the school does accept transfer and exchange students, so it isn't that strange."

"Yeah, but he just seems… Weird, right?"

"He sounds like an American, do you think he has guns?"

"Shh, he might hear you."

At that point, I stopped listening. So much for trying to be friendly, I roll my eyes and walk further ahead. "So much for being friendly." After a few minutes, I found someone waiting for me at the school gates. "Akeno-senpai." A smile appears on my face at the sight of the older girl. "Good morning."

"Good morning Maverick-san-I mean Magnus." Akeno catches herself and smiles. "It will take me a bit to get used to that."

"It's alright, if it's easier on you, just call me Maverick-san."

Akeno shakes her head with a determined look on her face. "Nonsense, it is my job to help you adjust. So if calling you by your first name, with no honorifics, then I will. Also, didn't I tell you to call me Akeno?"

"I… Thank you, Akeno." I nod my thanks at the older girl, and together we both walk through the main gates.

"Your most welcome, Magnus." Akeno puts her hands behind her back and walks a little head. "Now follow me, the opening ceremony is about to begin. After that I'll take to your homeroom, do you know which class you are in?"

"Uh… Hold on." I stop to look through my bag and pull out a piece of paper. "Class 1B."

Akeno nods her head. "Alright, that will be on the third floor-Oh good morning Rias."

Standing in front of us is Rias, the gorgeous crimson-haired teen I met a few days ago. Huh, I'm taller than both these girls, why did I just notice this… Wait, this isn't important, focus on something else. Okay, what are my chances of running into Rias literally on the first day of school? Crap, I'm staring again! Quickly brain come up with something witty. "Uh…."

"I think you broke him." Akeno giggles slightly.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Rias just shakes her head with an amused smile.

Damn it, brain! You have failed yet again! At least she doesn't seem bothered by it this time. "Sorry about that… I just didn't expect to run into you so soon."

"Well, we go to the same school, so it was bound to happen." With a shrug, Rias turns to look at Akeno. "Though I am rather curious about how you two know one another."

"Remember the student the headmaster asked me to show around?"

A look of comprehension dawns on the girl's face. "So, this is who you were talking about."

Wait… Do they…? "So, do you two know each other?" I ask, looking between the two girls.

Both Rias and Akeno share a look, as Rias crosses her arms. "We're best friends."

"We're also in the same club." Akeno provides helpfully with a smile as she holds her hands together in front of her.

"Oh, that's cool." I wonder what kind of club they are in? "So uh… Good seeing you again, Rias… I mean, Rias-senpai." We're at school, so I better be polite.

"Just call me, Rias." The redhead turns her attention to Akeno, a strange look on her face. "I need to speak to you alone now."

Akeno frowns for a moment and nods. "Of course." The black-haired beauty has an apologetic look on her face "Sorry about this Magnus, but I need to take care of something. The entrance ceremony is in the gym, and just in case you can find your classroom on the third floor of the main building. From there, just follow the signs."

"It's okay. I'll see you later, Akeno. It was good seeing you again, Rias." With a wave at the two girls, I walk toward the gym. "I wonder what that was about."

* * *

After a rather… Well boring entrance ceremony, I head to my classroom, which was rather easy to find. I will need to thank Akeno when I have a chance, as I walk into the room, once inside I could see several students have already claimed a few seats. Spotting an empty desk near a window, I walk over to the chair, and just as I was about to sit down, a chorus of screams assaults my ears. Swiftly I turn around, my fists coming up defensively.

Walking into the classroom is a guy close to my age and height; he has short golden blonde hair with overhanging bangs and a single strand hanging from the top of his head. He has white skin and blue-gray eyes, with a small mole underneath his left eye. He is dressed in the typical Kuoh Academy male uniform, and surrounding him is several girls. All of them were clamoring for his attention, but with a polite smile, he brushed them off. Suddenly our eyes meet, and the entire classroom, which was filled with chatter, suddenly went deathly quiet. The blonde raises an eyebrow at me and turns his head to the side. The action reminded me of a predator animal, trying to decide if something was a threat or not.

"Is Yuuto-san going to fight the new foreigner?"

"I told you he looked like a thug; all Americans are."

"No, don't fight him, Yuuto-kun!"

Flushing with embarrassment, I lower my fists and mutter a few swears in Spanish. Hopefully, no one knows what I'm saying. I can't believe I got freaked out over the school's pretty boy, but back home, if someone screamed, it usually meant something is wrong. Which means you can either run or fight, and my instinct often is to fight. My parents blame it on my grandfather, who was the same. Still… I got to control my instincts here, and I don't want people to get the wrong idea.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?"

Huh? Looking up, I found the pretty blonde boy staring at me with a smile. "Oh no, it isn't."

"Thank you." The blonde sits down at the desk next to mine.

Is he… Is he not going to ask about what just happened? Maybe he's only polite, or perhaps he doesn't care? Either one works for me. Sitting at my desk, I fold my arms together and lay my chin on them. For a couple of minutes, nothing but the whispers of our fellow students could be heard. The girls were saying they would cut me if I hurt their precious Yuuto-kun. While the guys were taking bets about which one of us could take the other.

"So… What was that about?" The blonde asks, looking at me.

I turn to look at my classmate with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"I think you do; it looked like you wanted to knock my lights out. I think I'm entitled to know if someone wants to fight me."

With a sigh, I sit up and rub the back of my head. "Yeah, sorry about that… It's just the girls screaming set me off. It's nothing personal, uh…"

"Yuuto Kiba." He provides helpfully.

"Magnus, Magnus Maverick." As I give him my name, I shake my head. "Again, it was nothing personal, but the scream set me on edge. So I'm sorry about that."

. "It's quite alright, by the way, those were some interesting… Well swears, though physically impossible."

"You understand Spanish?" I didn't expect to run into someone that knows Spanish here.

"Well, some." Kiba shrugs his shoulders and turns his head to the side. "So, where did you learn Spanish?"

"Oh, I'm from California, so Spanish is our unofficial second language." Which is true… I swear we're like Quebec with French. With a small grin, I hold out my hand to the blonde. "Anyway, I want to apologize again Yuuto-san, there is no excuse for my reaction."

Kiba takes my hand with a smile. "Its alright, Maverick-san, I'm used to worse. Trust me."

"No, it isn't." I shake my head with a frown. "Please give me a chance to make it up to you…. Let me buy you lunch or something."

Kiba sighs with a raised eyebrow. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"I'll keep bugging you about it until give in to me so you might as well give up." I reply with my trademark grin.

Kiba stares at me like I'm insane (which I am), and for the next few seconds, nothing was said. Finally, Kiba lets out a sigh, and with a defeated look, the blonde nods. "Fine, you win."

"Excellent, now what would you like for lunch?"

* * *

After homeroom and a few other classes, it was time for lunch. Akeno met me after my classes, but when she saw Kiba, she asked him to escort me to my classes. From what Akeno told me, Kiba is in the same club as her and Rias. Weird how I'm meeting people all from the same club… Well, then again, I've dealt with weirder. Like the Salvation Army and their assault on Los Angeles…. That was a bizarre week. Anyway, after our midday classes, it was lunchtime. Since I insisted on buying, Kiba and I were now eating lunch together though I didn't approve of his food choice.

"Strawberry milk and yakisoba bread? Really?" I stare down the blonde with a look of disgust.

Kiba looks at me in confusion. "What? It's delicious and remembers you offered."

"Yeah, sorry, just I can't fathom how together they taste good." I shrug my shoulders with a small frown, as I take a bite of my peanut butter sandwich. "By the way… I think your fan club is still following us." I turn to look behind us to stare at the gaggle of girls, all of them were giving me a death glare. "Seriously the semester just started, how did you get so popular so quickly?"

Kiba, not even looking, continues to eat his food, with all the dignified grace of a member of the royal family. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kiba finishes off his meal and drinks the rest of his milk in a single gulp. "Thank you for the food Maverick-san, I'm sorry it is rude, but I have to go. There is something I need to take care of, will you be able to find your next class on your own?"

"Uh sure… And Yuuto-san, just call me Magnus." I look up at the blonde, turning my head slightly. "I prefer to be called by my first name."

"That's a little too familiar for me, Maverick-san, but maybe one day I will." The blonde leaves, his fan club was trailing after him—each of them asking hundreds of different questions, each one more stupid than the next.

"Did he threaten you, Yuuto-san?"

"Yuuto-san, do you want to beat him up for you?"

Okay, I knew he was popular, but that is ridiculous. Losing my appetite, I toss my sandwich away in a nearby trashcan, with a sigh I stand up and leave the cafeteria, a frown on my face. Today is not going well. So far, I've made… No friends whatsoever, and I've made most of my class think I'm a thug. Good job, Magnus. I walk to the nearest bathroom. Once inside, I remove my blazer and the ribbon at my throat. Unbuttoning and untucking my shirt, I hang my blazer up in one of the stalls, and after shutting the door, I sit down on the toilet. Placing the ribbon in my pocket, I rub the bridge of my nose.

"Keep it together Magnus, keep it together." My phone began to ring as I tried to calm myself, with a frown I pull my phone out in surprise. "Mom?" I quickly slap my face and answer the phone with a smile. "Hey, Mom… Oh no, it's lunchtime right now. Wait, why are you calling? Isn't it late? Oh, you're working the graveyard shift. So how are things going? That's good. Oh… Are they good? Yeah, things are fine. Friends? Lots of friends, you know how I am. Yep… Hey… Um… Lunch is almost over, so I have to get going. But I'll talk to you later, yep… Give my love to everyone, and I love you too. Bye." With a sigh, I hang up my phone and place it back in my pocket. I hate lying to Mom, but… I don't want her to worry about me. If she knew how my first day was going, she would fly over here and drag me back home.

I love my mom, but she is way too overprotective. Putting my phone back in my pocket, I stand up and put my full uniform back on. Walking out of the stall, I splash some water on my face at the nearest sink. I leave the bathroom and head to my next class. Which I couldn't even focus on with all that is going on. Luckily school ended soon enough, and I left so quickly that I'm sure I left a dust-sized version of myself behind. I went straight home, not wanting to deal with anyone else today; I just wanted to be left alone. On my way back to the house, I kept my head down, ignoring everything and one. Once I was back home, I drop my bag at the door and head straight to the living room. I fell face-first onto the couch and began to scream into the cushions; today hasn't gone as well as I hopped. Maybe tomorrow will be better?

Yeah, and all nations will lay down their arms, and world peace will reign forever and ever.

I am not sure how long I stayed on the couch, but it must have been close to dinner. I know that because my stomach began to rumble, I climb to my feet and wander into the kitchen with a groan. Despite my head and heart telling me not to eat, I decided to follow my stomach's order and eat. Nuking a cup of ramen, I start to work on my homework. Which is quite tricky… I'm not an idiot, okay I am but not when it comes to this stuff. "Stupid kanji…" Muttering obscenities, I write what I think is the right answer and move on after working on homework and eating dinner. I decide to go to bed. As I got ready to sleep, I ran through the day's events, trying my best to figure out how to fix my situation. "I should just take it one day at a time, yeah, just one day."

* * *

The following day wasn't any better than yesterday, neither was the next day and the next day or the day after that. It seems like my reputation isn't stellar, which just made things even harder to deal with. Every time I tried to talk to someone, they would act like they were afraid of me or flat-out ignore me. The only people that did speak with me were Akeno, Rias, and sometimes Kiba. Though mostly the blonde ignored me, and I didn't run into Rias often enough to talk to her. As for Akeno… She and I stopped talking, seeing how I knew my way around the school, and her duties as my guide were now over.

Which meant… I am on my own.

"Maybe my Mom was right. Maybe coming here was a bad idea." I mutter as I stare at the athletic from the school roof, I've taken to eating my lunch at the top of the school roof so that I can avoid my classmates' stares and whispers. I am sitting with my legs hanging over the side, a frown on my face.

"I don't know, and you got a killer view of the school. Maybe your mom was wrong."

I turn around slightly, and I raise an eyebrow. The girl behind me is a rather petite glasses-wearing brunette; her long brown hair is tied in brains, her gold-colored eyes shone with mischief. She wore the standard Kuoh Academy girl uniform; only she had thigh high long black socks. "Uh… Who are you?"

A grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat appears on her face. "Kiryuu Aika, and no need to say who you are, Maverick-san. I think the whole school knows who you are by now; they're all talking about how you almost beat up the Prince of Kuoh."

I roll my eyes and turn back around, doing my best to ignore the girl. I rest my

"Come on, don't be that way." Aika walks over and sits next to me, a grin still on her face. "I'm in the same class as you and Yuuto-san. I saw what happened. You just reacted to the scream, and you tried to apologize by buying him lunch. You're not a bad guy, just a victim of rumors and circumstance."

I don't say anything, but I am grateful that someone doesn't think I'm a thug. A small smile finds its way onto my face, as I did my best to hide my excitement.

"You have a nice smile; you should do it more often." Aika smiles at me and pats my back.

"I… Thank you, Kiryuu-san… Really." I give her a grateful look. "I think this is the first time I've smiled in the last few days, though how did you find me? I didn't think anyone would look for me here. Also, not that I'm not grateful, but why did you come here?"

The brunette shrugs her shoulders. "I followed you one day; I was worried you were going to jump."

"I'm not suicidal!" I shout angrily before sighing. "Just…"

"Lonely?"

With another sigh, I nod my head. "Yeah. Lonely. It is my first time out of the country, and I don't have my family here."

"So culture shock and no support system." Aika nods her head sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Maverick-san."

"It's okay… Just going to take time to adjust." At least that is what I'm trying to tell myself, it isn't exactly easy, but it's the only thing I can do. Aside from running away with my tail between my legs, which isn't something I do.

"Believe it or not, I know what you're going through, Maverick-san." She says with a sad look on her face. "Back in middle school, I went out with this guy once; he was in high-school." As she spoke, her voice became far away, a distant look in her eyes. "He tried to force himself on me, and when I rejected him-"

"He spread rumors about you. Saying you were a slut, right?"

Aika sighs but nods. "Yep, and it got back to school, and so everyone thought I was. I lost a lot of my friends, and sadly that reputation has followed me here." With a shrug, the girl looks out over the school field. "I still have some close friends, but when the school started to let guys in…. Well, it's not even the end of the first week, and I've been propositioned a few times already."

"I'm sorry about that; I can't even imagine how hard that must be." I frown and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry, Maverick-san, I'm used to it by now. However, I told you this to let you know, you're not alone, and if you want, you got a friend in me." When she said that, I start to laugh, which confused the poor girl until I explained why I laughed, then she began to laugh, which got me going. I have no idea how long we laughed for, but when we stopped, our stomachs hurt. To be honest, it wasn't that funny, but I think we both needed to laugh. "Oh my… I haven't laughed that hurt in a long time…"

"Me either… Thank you, Kiryuu-san, this… It meant a lot." I smile at the brunette, who smiles back at me.

"Your welcome, Maverick-san, I think we both needed this."

I nod in agreement. "Hey… Kiryuu-san, call me Magnus no honorifics."

The girl looks thoughtful for a second. "Alright, Magnus."

"Thanks." I turn back to look over the school grounds, a thoughtful look on my face. "Hey, Kiryuu-san… I have an idea about a way to fix our situations."

Aika looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "What do you have in mind? I become the thug and you the slut?"

I snort and shake my head. "Funny, but no. The best way to ruin a joke or rumor is to live up to it. Make fun of it yourself, and eventually, it will stop."

She gives me a look that says, your insane. I mean, I am, but that is beside the point. After a few minutes of thinking, she slowly came around to my way of thinking. "It could work, but what do you think we do?" She asks in confusion. "Are you going to dye your hair blonde, and start riding a motorcycle?"

"Hardly… " I can't ride bikes, motor or otherwise… I also have the same problem with ice skating, which is weird because I have a good sense of balance. "No, we don't follow the stereotypes. Do it our way."

A thoughtful look passes over the girl's face. "I may have an idea, and it goes along with my special power."

An extraordinary power, what in the world is she talking about? "Well, share with the rest of the class."

A grin passes over Aika's face. "Well… With just a look, I can tell the size of a guy's-" She gestures at my pants. "-Along with peek performance, width, and the like."

"Liar."

"I'll prove it." Aika leans over and begins to whisper in my ear.

I say with a large blush on my face. "I will never doubt your power again."

Giggling in glee, the girl elbows in the side. "What are you blushing about? Your future wife will be happy."

"Thanks, I think?" I get that she complimented me, but I am not afraid of this girl and her strange power. "Still, that power of yours will freak out most guy, so what's your idea to appeal yourself to the girls?"

" I have some ideas, don't worry. Now, what about you, Magnus? How will you change?"

With a thoughtful expression, I start to think about what I could do. After a few minutes, I lick my dry lips. "Well… To be honest, it feels like everyone here has a giant stick up their ass, which needs to change. Everyone here needs to laugh a bit more."

Aika turns her head with a curious gaze. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Well back home in America, I did like pulling the occasional practical joke… Though here…. I may need to turn it up a notch."

"I have the perfect targets for you. Since you have been in a funk for a couple of days, you wouldn't know this, but we got a couple of super perverts at the school." Aika began to explain to me about a couple of first years, who were incredibly perverted. These guys are so perverted that it is ridiculous, and I am … I do not like the sound of these guys; pervs are among the worst kind of people. Their perversion was so bad they even earned a nickname…

The Perverted Trio.

* * *

After school, I went straight to a local department store and began shopping for supplies. I had some basic ideas on what I wanted to do, but to do that, I would need some things to deal with the Perverted Trio. I didn't want to do anything too mean, but I had to do something to teach them a lesson. Though the real question is… How do I do that? There are several hundred things I could do, but it would end badly for both sides.

I rub my chin in thought before coming up with a plan of action. "I'll need a couple of days… Some observation of their habits and find the best place to get them. Yeah, that should work." Without another word, I leave the department store and start to head back home. I got about half-way when a strange noise reached my ears. "Is that…." I turn in the direction of the sound, and my stomach drops, and my blood begins to boil.

Standing in an alleyway are four thugs of various ages, the youngest of them looks to be around my age. He has short blonde hair, which is slicked back and dark gray eyes. The thugs cornered a girl also around my age; she has long black hair that reminded me of Akeno's only if it were down. I almost thought she was Akeno, but she wore a completely different uniform from the black-haired beauty. This girl has a red blazer, with the letter 'P' embroidered in gold, with a white undershirt and red bow. A green skirt with thin white stripes and ankle-high white socks and brown dress shoes complete her look.

"Come on, baby, why don't you come with us." One of the thugs says with a nasty smirk. "We promise to make it worth your while."

"Please leave me alone…." The girl says, shaking slightly. "I-I-I have a boyfriend, and he'll mess you up…"

A man wearing a leather jacket slams his open palm against the brick wall. "Really? Then where is he?"

The younger thug frowns. "Senpai… I don't think we should do-"

"Shut up, Genshirou, you want to fit in with us, then keep a-Ah shit, we got a witness."

The Akeno look-alike twisted herself away from the thugs and ran behind me with a worried look on their faces. "I told you I had a boyfriend!" She gives me a look that says, 'play along.'

"What's going on here… Hun?" I ask as I place a hand over hers.

The thug in the leather jacket pushes forward. "What is a foreigner like you doing with a catch like this?" He sneers as he looks up at me.

Sometimes it pays to be almost six feet tall, thank you, Dad, for the genes. "Well, dating her." I turn to look at the girl and mouth 'run.' "Hey Hunny, I think I saw a cop just around the corner. I'm sure he would love to meet our new friends."

"Oh… Right!" The girl vanished so quickly that it was like she teleported or something.

"Well, you just ruined our fun." The guy in the leather jacket grumbles a nasty look on crosses his face. "Looks like we'll have to find something else to entertain us."

"Senpai, I think we should just leave…. He's kind of tall." The one named Genshirou says as he looks over me wearily.

One of the other ones punches Genshirou. "Shut up; you want to be one of us, right? Then you'll do what we do, now make sure he can't run away."

By now, Genshirou and the one thug that hasn't spoken yet, have walked behind me, completely cutting off any avenue of escape. I rub the bridge of my nose, then slowly look around a frown on my face. "Listen, you pathetic excuses of a stereotype. I have neither time nor patience for this, so either fight or get the hell out of my way." I give each of them my best death, glare.

* * *

"I can't believe you fought all four of them." The black-haired girl says with a surprised look.

"Technically, I only fought three of them, that Genshirou guy backed off…. He tried to help me, but he got knocked out by his 'friends' too bad he's still going to juvie… I tried to tell the cops that, but they didn't listen. I'm just lucky they didn't take me in."

"Here, this should help with the swelling." The guy holds out a wet cloth, wrapped in ice.

With a grateful smile, I take it and press it against my left eye, which is already starting to swell shut. "Thank you again… Also, where did you get this?"

"The café manager gave me this." With a smile, she pats my shoulder. "Also, I should be thanking you. You did save me, after all."

I grunt and shake my head. "I did what a decent human being would do, though I got my ass kicked. I'm seriously out of practice, back in Los Angeles I practiced martial arts. But those guys knocked me for a loop." I start to grumble but wince in pain from a small cut on my lip, one of those idiots had a knife on him, and he nearly cut my bottom lip in half. Luckily I won't need stitches or anything, but my bottom lip is going to be sore for a few days.

"I never would have guessed that." She says with a kindly smile. "Oh… I just realized that I never learned your name."

"You're seriously just asking now?" I try to laugh too, but my face hurts way too much. "Ow… Hurts too much…. Okay, I'm Magnus Maverick."

The girl smiles brightly at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Maverick-san. I'm Amano Yuma, and since you so valiantly rescued me, would you like to go out sometime?"

….

…

…

"Sure, why not."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a day since I met Yuma and agreed to go on a date with her, while I'm not big on random dates from people I just met. But I was kind of out of it when I agreed, and I didn't want to seem like a jerk… Wait, how would I look like a jerk if I didn't agree? Wouldn't it have been better just politely to turn her down? I don't even know. Anyway, the following day when I came to school with a swollen and black eye, along with a split lip made things a little difficult for me at school. The number of rumors that were being spread about me was crazy, at least according to Aika and each one more stupid than the last. One story is that I got into a fight with a biker gang; another is that I tried to fight Kiba. Another is that I'm secretly in a fight club or involved with the Yakuza, and I'm the guy that collects on debts.

"You have to admit it's kind of funny." Aika says to me at lunch, a small grin on her face. "You do a good deed, and people ostracize for it."

I try to roll my eyes, but the movement hurts. "Very funny, so funny I forgot to laugh."

Aika pats my shoulder. "It's okay, Magnus if you want I can get some cover-up for your eye."

"Thanks, Kiryuu-san, maybe later… At least until the swelling goes down, doc said it would be at the least twenty-four hours."

The brown-haired girl nods. "Well, when it does, just come to me, and I'll do what I can."

"You're a good friend." I tell her with a smile. "Now, let's finish our lunch, you spent most of the break laughing at those rumors."

* * *

Together both Aika and I finish off our lunches and head back to class. While in class, I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was talking about, I was too busy thinking about that fight from the other day. If this were just a couple of years ago, I would have walked away from that without a scratch. I used to be serious when it came to self-defense, but I stopped actively practicing before high school. I may need to pick it up again…. Which means finding a studio or something… Though I am not sure if Kuoh has what I'm looking for.

In Los Angeles, I used to study Chun Kuk Do, well study is a loose term more or full-on obsessed with. It, like many things in my life, all began when my grandpa died. GM and I were pretty close, and when he died, I felt pretty lost and confused. So my parents signed me up for self-dense and martial arts classes, along with anything physical to help… Focus myself. Which worked wonders in helping me get over his death.

However, as I got older, I didn't practice as often, and eventually, I stopped altogether when I got into high school. Mostly due to a mix of things, dating, dealing with a crazy stalker, track team, and just life in general.

That needs to change now. I'm living on my own in a foreign country, and as yesterday proved, I still have a terrible habit of doing the right thing. Which means I need to start practicing again, though I wonder if Kuoh has any place for me to practice?

"Maverick-san?"

No, maybe not, sure they have some Karate or even Judo, but I doubt they would have Chun Kuk Do.

"Maverick-san?"

Aside from being primarily an American martial art (though it's practiced in other countries), the central part of Chun Kuk Do is Tang Soo Do. Which is Korean… So maybe they have a place here? Then again, there is the Judo part, and Karate and few others….

"Maverick-san?"

…. I can't afford to go to different places. Maybe I should look up Youtube videos and just practice….

"Maverick-san!"

"Huh!?" Jumping up out of my seat, I look around in a panic. The classroom is empty… Expect for Kiba and me… "Where is everyone?"

"Class ended five minutes ago, and you weren't moving. To be honest, it was kind of worrying." The blonde says with polite concern.

I stare at Kiba with my good eye. "Thanks, but you didn't have to stay."

"I had some things I had to ask the teacher, plus we're classmates."

"Right, thanks, Yuuto-san. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it, man." I hold out my hand to him with a small smile.

Kiba looks at my hand and takes it with a firm shake. "Your welcome, Maverick-san, anyway I have to get going. Club activities." As he lets go of my hand, the blonde turns to leave.

"Yuuto-san, uh before you go. Would you like to hang out sometime? Maybe grab a couple of sodas or something? I don't have too many friends, and I would like to count you among them." As grateful as I am to Aika, I would like to have another friend here. Especially a guy friend.

A thoughtful expression passes over Kiba's face; after a couple of seconds, he nods. "Sounds like fun Maverick-san."

"Cool." Success! "How about tomorrow? Unless you already got plans."

"I do, but next week I'm free." He replies with a small smile.

"That works for me, oh here-" Grabbing my school bag, I pull out a piece of paper and write something on it. "-This is my number."

Kiba nods and pockets the paper. "Alright, I'll text you sometime. Have a good day, Maverick-san." With a friendly wave, the blonde leaves the classroom.

"Maybe things are starting to look up for me." I pack up my things and start to leave the classroom, on my way out of the building, I saw something strange. There is a group of female students; all of them are wearing white kendogi jackets and navy blue hakama. In there hands are the wooden kendo swords made from bamboo, shinai I think they are called. The girls have a murderous look in their eyes; that look is focused on three boys. I couldn't see their faces, but I could tell they were afraid just from their body language. A brown-haired girl raises her shinai and gets ready to attack one of the guys.

…. Just walk away Magnus this has nothing to do with you.

…

….

….

Hells bells! "Wait a minute!" I run in front of the guys and hold out my hand, catching the shinai before it lands. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shout… Whether if this was at the girl or myself, I have no freaking clue!

"We're punishing these idiots-" The lead girl says with a glare.

"Oh yeah, smart plan, and what happens if they tell the school? Or their parents? Do you know how aggravated assault works? That's assault with a deadly weapon, and I'm not too familiar with Japanese law, but I'm sure it is a felony. Which means jail tail." Yeah, I'm not sure how it works here in Japan, but that is how it is in America. Hopefully, none of these girls know too much about the law. They didn't because a look of panic crosses their faces, did they never really consider this?

"Yeah, but you don't know what they did-" Another girl starts to say but stops when I glare at her.

"Were they committing a felony? Or something just as bad?" I ask, looking at each girl's face.

"They were watching us as we change!"

What… Don't tell me these three are… No, don't think about that right now. "And that is wrong; I get that. However, it doesn't warrant death by bamboo shoot!" I can't believe I am doing this, defending the guys I was planning on pranking to improve my reputation around school… Stupid sense of right and wrong, I couldn't help but get involved. "I am not too sure about the law, but this would be considered what… A misdemeanor, at best? Which would be… Probation?" As I was speaking, some of the girls began to lower their weapons, but some still looked unsure.

"They took pictures of us while we were changing!"

Did they now? I slowly turn to the guys and hold out my hand. "Hand it over."

"But-"

"Now!"

One of the guys hastily passes me a camera, turning around I fiddle with it for a moment and pull out the SD card. "Here, take this. Either turn it over to a teacher or just delete the pictures. After that, give me the card, and I'll give them back the camera. Just send someone, while the rest of us wait here. That's a fair deal, yes?" I ask, looking at the girls than at the guys, who nod meekly. "Good." With that said, a brown-haired girl with a pony-tail takes the SD card and runs off to the main building. "Can you girls give a moment with these three?" When they gave me a doubtful look, I let out a sigh. "Look, I won't let them out of my sight, promise?" A few seconds go by, but the girls all nod and move a few feet away, as they do, I turn around to face the Perverted Trio, getting a long look at the three.

Pervert One has a shaved head, and his ears stick out a little. Making him look like a bald monkey, compared to the other two, he looks more athletic. He wore the standard Kuoh uniform, only without the ribbon. Pervert Two has medium length black hair, with some overhanging bang. He has on a pair of glasses, and he is wearing the full academy uniform. Pervert Three has short spikey brown hair with two short locks of hair behind his neck and light brown eyes. Like the others, he wore the school uniform, only he had a red t-shirt underneath his white shirt, unbuttoned along with a pair of blue and white sneakers instead of brown dress shoes.

I didn't know we could wear stuff like that, I wonder… Wait, no focus Magnus, focus. Taking a breath, I crack my knuckles. "Now you three, tell me your names… I can't refer to you by Pervert One, Two, and Three."

The one with the shaved head grunts. "Matsuda."

"Motohama." Mister glasses dusts himself without looking at me.

"Hyoudou Issei, but most people just call me Ise." The last of them says with a slight glare, what did I do to him? I just saved him and his friends from getting their asses hand to them.

"I'm Magnus. Now I'm going to give you three a friendly piece of advice, you ready for it? Stop perving on girls!" I shout angrily at the three of them. "What kind of self-respecting guy would do this? Wait, I know… No one would! Put aside the fact that you could be put on a sex-offenders list, which would not only ruin your life and those around you. You could go to jail, or worse!" All three of them look at me like they hadn't even considered that…. Really? Are they really that dumb? And they call me an idiot… "I am not sure what is going to happen next, but if and I mean if these girls decide to let you off the hook-" Which I seriously doubt. "-Then you should take that as a sign, and never do it again. Because if you do, and they decide to boycott logic and try to beat you half to death. I'll let them."

By the time I finished my speech, the girl that had taken the SD card had come back and without a teacher… Well, this should go over well. "Did you tell a teacher?" I ask as I hold out my hand for the SD card.

The kendo club girl places the card in my hand. "No, but I made a copy and deleted the original, so if they step out of line again-" She glares at the trio who all gulp. "-We'll deal with them."

"That works for me, still think you should tell a teacher." Placing the card back into the camera, I toss it back to Matsuda with a small grunt. "Now you three… Get." Without another word, the trio climbs to their feet and runoff, though Issei sent a glare my way. What's his problem? "Anyway, thanks for listening to my logic."

"Your welcome… You're Maverick-san, right?" The brown-haired girl asks.

I nod my head with a smile. "Call me Magnus, no honorifics needed."

A thoughtful expression passes over her face. "Alright, then you call me Murayama. Hey Katase, come meet Magnus." The now named Murayama, invites over a light pinked haired girl who wore a white headband.

"Oh, Murayama, are you sure you want to talk to HIM?" The pink-haired girl asks, eyeing me nervously.

"Oh come off it, he seems nice enough. Plus, if he was a thug, why would he try to prevent violence?" Murayama stresses.

There are tons of reasons why someone would, but I am not going to bring that up, especially not when someone is trying to defend me.

Katase eyes me one more time, then turns to look at her friend, who nods encouragingly. "O-Okay, it's nice to meet you Maverick-sa-"

"Call me, Magnus, please." I hold my hand out to the girl.

"Yes, sorry, Magnus-san."

It's a work in progress, but I think things are starting to work out for me.

* * *

It's the weekend finally, and my date with Yuuma is tonight, which means my entire day is free…. What do I do? Go for a run… ? Why the hell not? Good way to kill some time, and let me think over the past few days. As I ran through the park, I found a very familiar figure reading on a bench. "Hey, Rias, fancy seeing you here."

The crimson-haired beauty looks up from her book with a polite with, but it quickly turns into a look of shock. "Magnus, what happened to your eye?"

By now, my eye is no longer swollen shut, but it's still bruised. "I think I added too much eyeshadow, is it noticeable?"

"Oh no, not at all." Rias rolls her eyes and closes her book. "What happened to you?"

"Mind if I sit with you? Kind of a long story." When Rias gestures for me to join her, I start to tell her about what happened. Leaving out the part about Yuuma asking me out, and I am not even sure why I did.

"Well, this explains all the rumors at school about you being yakuza." Rias laughs softly.

Flushing in embarrassment, I shake my head. "You hear about that, but not my eye. Weird."

"That's how rumors go Magnus, you only hear certain parts of things but never the truth." Rias shakes her head, then claps her hands together. "Enough about that, how are you liking Kuoh?"

"The first few days were pretty tough, but I think things are going to get better." I then begin to explain to some of the events from today, which made Rias raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know so much about the law?"

Smacking my lips, I rub the back of my head. "It's because I want to be a cop."

"That's… Interesting, why is that?" Rias asks with a curious expression. "Because I can't see you doing that."

"Well, it has to do with my grandfather. He was a cop, and before that, he was a member of OSI-" At Rias's confused look, I hastily explain what it is. "-Office of Special Investigations the Air Force, and I want to follow in his footsteps." It sounds weird saying it out loud to someone I've met only twice, but I feel kind of comfortable around Rias. "I plan to join the Air Force Academy when I graduate from high school."

"Noble ambitions." Rias says with a small smile.

I return the smile and then turn my head. "What about you? What do you want to do with your life?"

That caught the girl by surprise; it was like she never expected anyone to ask her that. "Well… I am going to go into business, at least so I can learn how to take over for my father when I'm old enough."

"Wait, business? Does your family own a company or something?"

"Oh, yes, they do." Rias brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "I never fully introduced myself did I? My name is Rias Gremory-"

"Wait as in Gremory Construction?" When she nods, I let out a small whistle. "Wow, I've seen some of your guys buildings. So you're going to take over the family business, that sounds cool."

Rias shakes her head. "It's rather boring, to be honest, the logistics of running a business are dull."

"Well, what would you like to study?" I ask her with a curious expression. "If you could choose, what would you like to do?"

"I… You know, no one has ever asked me that before." A thoughtful expression passes over her face before she answers. "Anthropology, with my primary studies focused on Japan."

With a smile, I nod my head. "Well, given how you said that you love Japan, I think that would make the most sense for you."

"Really? You don't think it's stupid?" She asks with a surprised look on her face.

"Not at all." I answer back. "If it's what you want to do, then go for it, I say as long as it isn't illegal or something immoral. Who cares, right? If becoming an Anthropologist makes you happy, then do it."

"If only it were that easy." She mutters with a small frown.

* * *

I tried to ask her what she meant by that, but I never got an answer. Must be a rich person problem. Rias and I spent the next couple of hours just talking, which surprised us both…. I guess we just click or something. After we were done talking, the two of us said our goodbyes and went our separate ways for the day. However, I still had a couple of hours to kill before I was supposed to meet Yuuma, which meant I had nothing but free time…

Maybe I should explore the town?

That's not a bad idea.

"Well… I'm lost, and now my phone is dead, so no GPS… So ask directions? Wait, I'm a guy I don't do that." Over the last few days, I've been logical… I must go back to my roots and be crazy and odd. After all, I am Magnus Maverick!

… I really should just ask for directions…

And now I'm hungry… Oh, look a café. Wandering over to one an open table, I take a seat and lean back. A couple of minutes a waitress comes by and gives me a menu, deciding on a sandwich and soda, I pass the menu back to the waitress, and after a couple of minutes, my food is brought to my table. As I ate, I thought over where I could take Yuuma; I saw a couple of places as I walked through town. I can even possibly take her here; because this sandwich is fantastic! After finishing my food, I lean back with a satisfied smile. "I should probably come here more often, oh excuse me could I get the check please?"

One of the staff nods and leaves to get my bill, as I waited, I drum my fingers on the table. What to do while I wait, what to do while I wait-

"I'm sorry, miss, but this isn't enough."

Hurray a distraction! I turn around to the sound, and my jaw drops slightly, sitting at the table behind me is a very, very cute girl I would say she is perhaps one of the cutest girls I have ever seen. She is a petite girl with white hair and hazel/gold eyes, the front of her hair has two long bangs that go past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead. She also has a cat-shaped pin in her hair, which suits her. The girl looks to be about a year or so younger then I am, and is dressed in a white button-down shirt, with a black skirt and pair of long striped socks and blue sneakers.

The girl has a neutral expression on her face, but from the look in her eyes, she seems… Annoyed?

"Hey, I'll pay her bill." Wait, what am I doing? Damn it Magnus don't be a white knight, why am I always doing crap like this? "Whatever she owes, just add it my bill." I stand up from my seat and join the girl at her table; the waiter just raises an eyebrow but nods. After he leaves, I turn to the girl and hold out my hand. "Hi, I'm Magnus Maverick, but you can call me Magnus."

The girl looks me up and down, but doesn't take my hand. "I can pay for myself." She holds up a black credit card before putting it away. "I was just getting rid of my cash."

"Oh… Well, I feel stupid, a lot more than usual. So sorry for intruding, and trying to be a white knight?" I say with my trademark grin, which causes the girl to snort, and her lips twitch slightly.

"It's fine." She replies with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"So… Uh… What's your name?"

"Toujou Koneko." She answers in a monotone voice.

"Nice to meet you, Toujou-san." I start to stand up but stop as she grabs my arm, which sends a weird shiver down my body. I turn to look down at the small girl, and that is when I met her gaze. It felt like that time I was at the zoo, and I made the mistake of looking a tiger in the eye. It was hypnotic and dangerous.

"Thank you for the food." Without another word, the white-haired girl breaks the gaze and leaves.

Snapping out of the weird trance I was in, I rubbed my head with a small smile. "She was cute, distant but cute and-a bottomless pit!" I shout, my eyes going wide as I was handed the bill.

* * *

**(Third Person, Old School Building:)**

"Rias, Koneko is back." Akeno calls out to her devil master and best friend.

The heiress to the Gremory family smiles and stands up from her position at her desk. "Koneko good to see your back, did things go well?"

"Yes, Rias." Koneko answers as she moves in front of the desk.

"Good, and I'm sorry to have asked this of you." A frown crosses Rias's features as she walks around the desk, bending down in front of the small girl Rias places a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself using that power, did you?"

Koneko shakes her head. "I'm fine; it was just some light sensing."

Rias examines Koneko before sighing in relief, then with a nod, she stands up and gestures to the small girl. "Very well, now let this meeting start." As she spoke, Akeno and Kiba join the two and sit on the couches in the club room. "Koneko, what did you discover?"

"He does have some kind of power, but what it is I don't know. He smells human, though, so he isn't a mixture of anything. He could have a Sacred Gear like Kiba, but I'm not sure." The former nekomata explains. "He also has some ability to feel power, at least when someone is touching him."

Akeno nods her head with a thoughtful expression. "That explains our first interactions, he can sense our power, and we can sense his."

"It's a good thing you asked me to suppress mine then." Kiba inclines his head at Rias.

With a thoughtful expression, Rias cups her chin and starts pacing.

"What are you thinking, Rias?" Akeno asks as she turns her head.

"Koneko, does he seem aware of his power?" The crimson-haired teen asks.

The former nekomata shakes her head. "I don't think so."

"Rias, what are you thinking?" Akeno asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing of importance." She answers her best friend and Queen. "I think we should keep an eye on him, use your familiars and make sure he isn't aware." Rias looks around the room, making sure her servants and clubmates understand her orders.

"President, should we still interact with him?" Kiba asks.

"I think it should be fine, but suppress your power. I'll ask Sona and her peerage to do the same." Rias lets go of her chin with a curious expression on her face. "Until we can determine what his power is, or where he stands, we shouldn't reveal who and what we are. Rather than draw him into this world if he is unaware, I think that is something we all can agree on." As Rias looks around the room at her peerage, they all nod in agreement. "Any questions?" When her peerage shook their head, Rias nods with a small smile. "Good. Now let's move onto other business."

* * *

**(Magnus POV:)**

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Yuuma says with a worried look. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

I use a napkin to dab my nose, and quickly I throw it away. "Thank you, and no. I think maybe someone is talking about me, though."

"Maybe it's your family." Yuuma says brightly.

"That could be it." With a smile, I shake my head. "Anyway, you were saying you go to another school in the city?"

The black-haired girl nods with a smile. "That's right; it's not as big as Kuoh Academy, so it's not worth mentioning."

"I don't know about that; I would like to know." With a smile, I turn my head.

Yuuma 'hmms' and 'haws.' "Umm… Oh, how is your eye and lip?"

"They are fine-Oh look our food is here."

As our food was placed on the table, we both dug into our meals with some enthusiasm. We didn't really talk too much after finishing our meals, which made things a little awkward. I guess Yuuma is nervous, at least we have something in common. It's only been thirty minutes since we met up for our date, and so far, we haven't talked too much. Which is to be expected, I guess, I mean when I went out on my first date with my ex Nat, we barely said two words to one another the entire night. Granted, we were watching a movie, but I digress. Yuuma and I hardly know one another, outside the fact we met in a very odd circumstance.

"So… How long have you lived in Kuoh?" I ask her as I drum my fingers across the table.

"Oh… Not long, but I really like it here. I'm sure you will too." Yuuma briefly touches my hand with a massive blush, and just as quickly as she pulled it away. Weird… The moment we touched, I felt something strange. I couldn't really place it…. It reminded me of something terrible… After we were done at the restaurant, I decided to end the date early by feigning sickness. I wasn't sure why, but that feeling just set me on edge. Maybe it's just nerves… Yeah, nerves that has to be it, right?

"I had a great time tonight." Yuuma says her purple eyes were shining brightly in the moonlight. "I just wish you were feeling better."

"Same here." I did enjoy some of our date, despite my nerves and that feeling… I had a good time.

"Are you sure your okay to walk home?" She asks, looking at me in concern.

With a nod, I offer her my trademark grin. "I'll be fine, and if you're this worried about me, I'll text you when I get home."

"Okay, if you're sure." She sounded worried, but that's to be expected, she did get jumped by some thugs not that long ago.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine." I give her a thumbs up. "Have a goodnight Yuuma-chan."

"You too, Magnus-kun."

With a wave goodbye, I start to walk back to the house, which wasn't too far from the apartment complex that Yuuma lived in. As I walked, I couldn't shake that weird feeling I got from Yuuma earlier, it reminded me of… Well, when I met Rias, Akeno, and Koneko… Popo was right; things are weird here. When I got home, I sent a text to Yuuma, letting her know that I got here safely. With a huff of air, I went straight upstairs and fell onto my bed. I didn't sleep, though; I wasn't exhausted, and I had too much on my mind. When I did fall asleep, it was a dreamless and restless sleep; it was like my brain was just put into standby mode. So I didn't get any rest whatsoever.

* * *

The following day is Sunday, which meant another free day! Hurray!

I woke up late in the morning and after grabbing a quick breakfast, and working on my homework until around one in the afternoon. I decided to continue my exploration of Kuoh; today's investigation would consist of looking for a karate studio. Could I just look for one on the internet? Yes, I could, and that would take away some of the fun of exploring. As I wandered through the town, I made mental notes of places of importance or interest. Whenever my family comes to visit, it would be nice to be able to show them around.

I eventually stopped at a manga shop and began to look through a few things; this place had quite the collection. Oh, and original Dragon Ball! As I reached out to grab the manga, I noticed another hand reaching out for it. "Issei-san?"

"You!" The perverted teen jumps back and points at me.

"Me?" I point at myself with a lopsided grin. "No, I'm Yu, and he is Mi." I jerk my thumb at a guy behind me.

"What?" Issei turns his head in confusion as he lowers at his hand.

Groaning with a disappointed look, I shake my head. "Never mind… What's up, Issei-san?"

The brown-haired perv raises his hand again. "What are you doing here?"

"It's rude to point, you know?" I shake my head with a sigh. "As to what I'm doing here, it's a free country, isn't it? Though if you mean in this shop? I like manga, especially Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. I guess you do as well."

Issei lowers his hand slowly but nods. "Yeah, it's my all-time favorite."

"Who would have thought it? We would have something in common." With a shrug of my shoulders, I grab the manga and pass it over to Issei. "Here, you should have it, man."

"What? Really? Why?" A look of confusion passes over his face. "Why? I thought you didn't like me."

I place my hands behind my head with a shrug. "I don't like what you do or did, but I don't know you enough not to like you as a person. Anyway, have a good day." With a wave, I leave the manga shop and go back to exploring the town.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm lonely.

I wonder if this how most adults feel when they fist live on their own? Shaking my head, I finish getting ready for school and head out the door. On my way there, I received a text from Yuuma, asking how I was feeling. It's been a week since our date, and while Yuuma was wondering if there would be a second… I was still a little on edge due to that weird feeling from our date, so I have been a little gun shy about asking her out.

Will I get over it? Probably but for now… I rather just not see her; not till I can figure out what that feeling means. I am lonely, but I'm not stupid…. Sometimes. Texting Yuuma back and letting her know I was fine, I continued to walk to school. I briefly saw Issei and his two friends; they were busy looking through some kind magazine. Given the looks on their faces, I could tell what they were looking at, Rolling my eyes with disgust I push ahead of them, don't get me wrong I'm a (somewhat) average teen guy, but looking at that crap in public? Do they have no sense of decency?

Of course, they don't.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you're going?"

I turn to look at the voice and raise an eyebrow, standing in front of the school gates with a stern look is an older looking girl. She has white skin and raven black hair in a bob cut with a yellow clip on the right side. A pair of violet eyes glared at me from behind a pair of glasses; she wore the standard Kuoh Academy girl uniform, which hung neatly across her slim frame. You know she would look cute if she wasn't glaring at me. "I'm going to school?"

"Not dressed like that; your not."

I look down at my outfit with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong with it?" I was wearing most of the school uniform, but I was kind of in a rush this morning since I overslept. Instead of my dress pants, I had on a pair of black cargo pants, black and red sneakers, and a green t-shirt. I forgot to button up my dress shirt, and I left the ribbon at home.

"It's not the full uniform, and according to the school rules, you have to be in full uniform. You have to go home and change."

Maybe because I didn't sleep well the previous night, and I am still trying to wake up, but I'm a little grumpy. So I don't feel like dealing with this right now. "And who is going to make me?"

The girl raises an eyebrow and snaps her fingers, suddenly a small group of girls appears. "We are the student council, and it is our job to help enforce the rules of Kuoh Academy."

… I have a feeling I'm going to be late for class.

* * *

"So that's why you were late." Aika nods in understanding.

"It was rather annoying if you ask me." I grumble loudly. "Who was that chick anyway?"

Aika gives me a look that says, 'Where have you been?' Before she remembered who she was, it was me she was talking to. "Oh, right, you don't pay attention to things. It sounds like Shitori Sona; she is the vice president of the student council."

"That explains the goon squad."

Murayama glares at me slightly. "You shouldn't talk about them like that Magnus-kun, they are good people who work hard for the school."

"Maybe it's the cultural differences, but where I come from, the student council does two things. Jack and Crap, and Jack left town."

Katase gives me an odd look. "What?"

"Oh, right… Idioms don't translate that well." I mutter with a frown, trying to figure out a way to explain what I meant. Finally, I look toward Aika, hoping she would or could help me explain. "Aika, can you help me out here?"

The brown-haired girl nods with a smile. "I think what Magnus means, is that the student council where he comes from don't do the same thing ours do." A look of understanding passes over the other two girls' faces.

"Still, you should still show Shitori-senpai respect." Katase chides me.

I roll my eyes and mutter. "Yes, mom." The three girls just giggle and shake their heads, despite the short amount of time we've known one other they have gotten used to me mannerisms. "Anyway… I'll talk to you girls later; I need to do something before our break is up."

"What's that?" Murayama asks.

"I'm looking up the school rules about the uniform if that Issei guy can get away wearing sneakers and t-shirt. Then so can I!"

* * *

The following morning I showed up to school wearing the same thing I did the other day, and I was stopped once more by the Vice President and her goon squad. I am not sure why, but I swear I heard the old spaghetti western theme playing, hell I'm sure that I saw a tumbleweed blow roll past. Wiggling my fingers slightly, I stare at the black-haired girl as she stared back at me. It was like we were daring the other to make the first move.

Finally, Sona made the first move. "Maverick-san, you must go home and change," Sona says with her arms on her hips.

"Come on, Vice Prez, I'm wearing the uniform. See?" I tug at my blazer with a broad grin.

"Half a uniform is still not a full uniform, according to the school rules-"

"Article three, section five, paragraph two states, and I quote. 'A student attending Kuoh may wear personal articles of clothing, as long as it matches the required uniform, and they have on a single piece of the uniform.' End quote. And as you can see-" I tug at my blazer and white button-down shirt with a smile. "-I have two, sure the sneakers are a bit of a stretch, but the rest is fine."

Sona's frown deepens as she pulls out her copy of the rule book and begins to flip through it. "… I don't believe it… He's right, how did you-"

"Some free time, an eidetic memory, and the right motivation can work miracles." With a smile, I start to walk forward but was stopped by a cute silver-haired girl. "What?"

"I'm still not letting you through Maverick-san." Sona closes her copy of the rule book. "While I am Vice President of the Student Council, you will follow the rules to the letter. So go home and change."

The vein beneath my left eye begins to twitch. I will not be late again! Looking Sona and her goon squad, then at the walls and gate, an idea formed in my head. "Okay fine, you win." Turning around, I start to walk back to the house but stop halfway across the small bridge. Turning around, I point right behind Sona and her goon squad. "Look a distraction!" And by god, it worked! All the girls turn to look behind them, making a mad dash for the brick wall of the school, I toss my school bag over the top, and when I was five feet away, I jumped. The moment my sneakers touch the wall, I start to scramble up the top. Now the top of the walls are lined with metal protrusions, which would have made this parkour move a little difficult, but there is a small area where there is a large metal loop. And that was my target when I first started to learn parkour my teacher gave me a piece of advice.

Focus on where you need to go, and the rest comes naturally.

Climbing to the top of the wall and being careful of the metal spikes, I jumped off the wall and rolled the moment I hit the ground. Quickly picking up my school bag, I continue running. I stop for a brief moment to see Sona glaring slightly at me, bowing extravagantly. I quoted my favorite pirate captain. "Just remember, Sona, this is the day that you almost caught Magnus Maverick!"

* * *

After that, my interactions with Sona have been somewhat antagonistic; it didn't help that I began pulling pranks at the school. I initially did it to change my rep at the school, but I've discovered that I must pull these pranks for a different reason. I must mess with Sona. That girl has a stick up her ass so long; I'm surprised she hasn't died from impalement. She also seems to have some sort of vendetta against me, seriously wherever I go, one of her flunkies is around. So with a change of plans, I went about pulling pranks that would make the Vice Prez life a headache. However, all of them were mostly harmless, like putting an airhorn underneath a teacher's chair.

Pasting pictures of sumo wrestlers over the women in the Perverted Trio's magazines, (That was just to mess with Issei and his friends) and carefully moving everything in a classroom over by an inch. Replacing the salt in the saltshakers with sugar or putting itching powder in some of the guy's clothing during gym class. And that is just to name a few of the things I did, luckily I spread it out and never did the same prank twice, which helped me not get caught. The other thing that helped in that regard is, I made myself a victim of a couple of pranks. Most people bought it, but not Sona. That girl had the nose of a bloodhound and the stubbornness of the New Yorker. Indeed a frightening combination. Still, my luck and a good case of reasonable doubt kept me safe from Sona and her goon squad.

Still, my luck won't hold out forever. Eventually, I'm going to get caught, and that is when I'm going to be in trouble.

"I am telling you, headmaster, he is the one behind these pranks." Sona adamantly insists, pointing at me with a frown on her face.

I'm in trouble. "Headmaster, there is no proof that I did anything to anyone; I am a victim of circumstance. Just because I was laughing at what happened, doesn't make me the culprit." I plead with my arms spread out. "If I am guilty because I laughed, then so is everyone that was there."

With a groan, the headmaster rubs the bridge of his nose. "Shitori-san, are you sure it was him?"

"I have video evidence." The older girl holds up a CD with a confident smile.

"Then play it." I suggest with a smile; I know I did nothing wrong. "If I'm guilty, then I'll take whatever punishment that you deem fit."

The headmaster slowly nods and gestures for the CD, which Sona hands him. Together the two of us walk around the desk as the headmaster places the disk into his computer. Pulling up the video, we watch an empty hallway for the next ten minutes. "Shitori-san, I don't see anything."

"Wait for it…" The screen flickers for a brief second, and… Nothing. "Wait, no, this isn't possible… There was something here; I checked the video before coming-" Sona turns to me with a fiery look in her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything, as you can see." I gesture to the screen with a slightly annoyed expression, where does she get off excusing me of something I didn't even do. "Headmaster, may I be excused?"

The older man just nods his head with a thoughtful expression. "Yes, you may Magnus, you as well, Shitori-san."

"I… Yes sir." We both bow slightly and turn around leave; once we were out of the office, Sona turns on me.

"What did you do?"

Giving her my best innocent smile, I spread out my arms as I shake my head. She has it out for me. Sure I've pulled a couple of pranks here and there. But this time I'm innocent. "I did nothin-"

"Save it Maverick, what did you do?" She crosses her arms with a frown.

I drop my arms with a small shrug, so she isn't going to believe I'm innocent, huh. Well… Maybe I should just mess with her a bit. "Again, nothing, now whoever this prankster is. He is crafty." Chuckling, I put my hands behind my head. "So, the first thing you should do is put yourself in the culprit's mind."

"A frightening thought." Sona says with a deadpan expression.

I roll my eyes. "Anyway, the culprit whoever he or she is. Must have known you would put up security cameras, to try and catch them. Thus they must have found your cameras, made a copy of the footage. Then sliced it together to make it look like nothing happened. Afterward, they probably switched your CD with the one they had, and they could have done that by say picking your pocket while you were walking through the crowded halls." With each word, Sona was visibly turning redder and redder, which is a funny look.

"You will pay for this Maverick-"

"Hey, I am just offering an idea of how the culprit could have done things." If she only knew the reality of what happened. Sometimes life is the greatest prankster of them all. "There are other possibilities to be sure. I'll see you later, Prez; I got things to do."

"Things? What things?"

I turn around and give Sona my trademark grin, not saying anything. Turning around, I walk away, doing my best not to laugh at what happened a couple of hours ago.

* * *

**(Flashback:)**

"… And that is why I hate reindeers."

"I don't blame you, though why did you punch it?" Kiba asks in confusion.

"It bit me!" I shout at the blonde. "I was petting it, and it bit me! I was in the right to punch it."

Kiba just rolls his eyes. "Your insane Maverick-san."

"Insane? Yes, but you're my friend, so what does that say about you?" I give the blonde a wry smile, which just makes him laugh. It's weird, but after my first week here, Kiba and I became kind of close. Granted, we're not best buddies or anything, but we sometimes hang out during break or lunch. If I'm not with Aika, Murayama, or Katase…. Man Aika was right, just give it some time, and things do come around.

"I'm-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off the sound of a scream, immediately we turn toward it. Near the first-year locker is a girl who is screaming about a spider in her locker. As she was screaming, she back peddled into someone who fell over onto someone else, who fell onto Sona, who came to see what the problem was. In her hands is a CD, the moment she fell onto the ground, the CD got scratched up.

Snorting I cover my mouth, don't laugh Magnus old boy, don't be a dick, don't be a dick.-"Sgh-BWAHAHA!"

* * *

**(End of flashback:)**

"… I guess the CD got scratched…. Though I have to wonder what her video evidence was. As far as I know, I didn't even have anything planned" With a shrug, I put my hands behind my head as I walk through the door. "Oof-Oops, sorry, Akeno? Were you coming to see the headmaster?"

"Hello, Magnus." She says, placing a hand on her cheek with a small smile. "I'm looking for you; I heard you were dragged to the headmaster's office. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a run-in with Vice Prez Sona again." I scratched my cheek with a sheepish smile when I said that Akeno looks a little concerned. "But I'm not in any trouble." Holding up my hands, I try to reassure the older girl.

With a sigh of relief, she nods, her eyes then took on a weird glow. "That's good to hear; I would have been distraught if my kouhai wasn't behaving."

The moment she said that a shiver went down my spine, I wondered what she would be like if she were upset with me. Maybe I should misbehave-Wait no bad, Magnus! Bad! Quickly change the subject! "Yep, it is-Hey, didn't you say you were looking for me?"

Akeno drops her hand and nods, the weird glow leaving her eyes. "Yes I did, would you please follow me?"

"Sure, I got nowhere to be right now." I shrug my shoulders and follow behind the girl, man that was kind of weird. "So, where are we going?" I ask as I place my hands behind my head.

"Someone wanted to speak with you."

"Really? Who?" I ask, turning my head slightly.

Akeno just gives me a small smile but doesn't say anything. After a few minutes we both walk out of the main building, and standing there is… Koneko! "Oh there she is now, I believe you two have met."

"Umm… Yeah, we have, but how do you know each other?" I ask in question… Okay, this is weird; most of the people I've met all seem to know one another. I get that Kuoh isn't a super large town, but this is kind of ridicules.

"Koneko is in our club as well, despite the fact she is in middle school." Akeno explains helpfully.

"Oh… Well, it's nice to see you again."

The small girl doesn't say anything; instead, she holds up a vanilla envelope.

"Uh… What is this?" I ask in confusion as I take the envelope from the younger girl.

"Payback." Koneko says.

I raise an eyebrow and open the envelope. "Holy crap!" There is a large amount of money in here! "Uh… What's this for?"

"Koneko said you bought her food, so she is just repaying you." Akeno explains helpfully.

Oh right… I ended up shelling out a crap ton of money. Koneko sure can eat a lot… Where does she put it all, though? She is touch a tiny thing…. Maybe she has a black hole for a stomach? Shaking my head, I close the package and hold it out to the girl. "That's nice…. But I can't take this Toujou-san." I mean, I can, but I don't want to.

"Yes, you can and will." She insists on pushing it back; after that, she turns around and walks away.

Akeno just giggles and shakes her head. "Koneko can be a little insistent."

"You think?" I hold the envelope to the older girl. "Mind buying whatever her favorite snack is."

"I can, though, why not take it?" Akeno looks at me in confusion.

With a shrug, I smile at the older girl. "I would like too, but I interfered in her business, doing the whole 'white knight' thing. She has no reason to pay me back, but since she won't take the money, just buy her favorite snack. This way, she can't refuse it… Well, she could, but I have a feeling she won't."

Akeno smiles slightly and nods. "Very well."

"Thanks, Akeno." With a smile, I hold out my hand to the older girl.

"Your quite welcome, Magnus." She says as she takes my hand.

"Anyway, I got to get going, but see you around?"

Akeno nods with a close look. "Of course."

* * *

April thirtieth… My birthday. I can't believe it. I'm finally sixteen years old! Which means… Nothing! I can't vote, fight for my country, or drink…. Well, I could drive a car, well not here in Japan. I have to be eighteen for that. I could get a scooter or motorcycle license, but… I can't ride. So besides becoming another year older, nothing changed. Okay, I'm in Japan, so there is that! I am also living on my own.

Still though… How should I spend my birthday? As I pondered this question, a sharp popping noise came from my computer. "That's Skype… But who could it be?" Wandering over to my desktop, I pull up the Skype program, and I begin to smile. "No way…" Suddenly the program started to ring, so without a seconds hesitation, I answered the call. Appearing on the other end of the screen is a girl around my age with chestnut brown hair, her hair is tied into long twin tails, while several bangs hang over her face with a single strand hanging over her face. Violet/purple eyes shine brightly as a broad smile appears on her face.

"Magnus! Happy Birthday!"

"Irina!" Man, it has been a long time since we last talked. "How are you doing? And thanks!"

"I'm fine, got back home a couple of hours ago from a Missions trip. I opened my computer and saw you were online, so I decided to give you a call for your birthday! Though shouldn't it be… I don't know a day earlier?" A look of confusion passes over her face, and then she starts to look around. "Is it me, or does your room look different?"

With a grin, I cross my arms. "Well… It's been a while since we last talked, so you don't know yet. As we are speaking, I am in your old hometown."

"What!?" Irina shouts in surprise, as her eyes went wide. "You're in Kuoh right now?"

"Yes, I am. I'm a student at Kuoh Academy, which just opened up to male students." As I was talking to Irina, I took a seat and leaned back.

"That's amazing, Magnus; I'm so happy that you are there! Oh, hey I got a question, my first childhood friend lives in town. Or at least he did, maybe you ran into him?" Irina was getting more excited by the second.

"Ummm…. Maybe? I don't know Kuoh isn't as big as L.A., but it's still big, what's his name?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, his name is Hyoudou Issei, but everyone calls him Ise."

What are the chances? "Oh… Umm… Yeah, we're classmates."

"Really? That's amazing; please tell me you two are friends?"

Oh, sweet and loveable, Irina… I can't lie to you, but I don't want to hurt your feelings either. "We're… Classmates, I haven't gotten the time to know him." I wonder how she would react if she found out he is a giant pervert, and I have been pulling pranks him? No, no, can't do that. She is my best friend, after all.

"Well, promise me you'll try to." She insists with a puppy dog stare.

… Not fair, Irina, not fair at all. "Irina I… Fine, I promise." Great, now I'm stuck… "So… Anyway, Irina, how is England? Your folks and you said you were on a missions trip? How'd that go?" I ask with a smile.

"England is fine, and so are my parents. Oh, and the mission trip went extremely well, we were down in Eastern Europe. Oh me and my friend Xen-Oh what Papa? Yeah, just talking to Magnus. My dad says, hi." Irina just rolls her eyes slightly with a slight flush on her face, at something her dad just said. "I'm not telling him that!"

"What did he say?" I ask with a wry smile.

Irina shakes her head. "It doesn't matter, anyway I have to get going Magnus, but talk soon?"

"Definitely, and thanks for the birthday wishes." I tell her with a smile. "You get some rest." With a final wave, I hang up the call, a small sigh escaping my lips. It was great catching up with Irina, though I am not thrilled about the promise I made her. However, I made it, so I will have to try and be friends with him, though I am not sure how I will. Sure we have maybe… One thing in common… No two things. We both know Irina and like Dragon Ball Z. I stand up and head back downstairs and began to make some breakfast for myself. As I was making breakfast, I listened to the local news playing on the TV in the living room.

_"…. In other news, a strange rash of disappearances have been reported; lately, the police cannot find any collation between the victims other than they were walking alone at night. The police are urging citizens to stay indoors, or if you must go out, go in groups…."  
_

"Good thing Mom isn't here, otherwise she would be freaking out." Still, that is a little worrying, I mean, who wouldn't be worried about people disappearing? Mainly if you lived on your own in a foreign country. Taking my food to the living room, I sat down on the couch and began to eat. As I ate, I began to flip through the channels, trying to find something to watch, and I finally settled on just watching something on Netflix.

"Oh, Malcolm in the Middle, nice." Just as I was about to start the episode, the doorbell rang. "Now who could that be?" Walking to the front door. I open the door to find Yuuma standing there. "Hey… What are you doing here?" I ask in confusion… Did I tell her where I live? I don't think so, but I may have.

"Hello, Magnus." Yuuma smiles brightly at me. "I didn't mean to drop by announced, but I wanted to see you again."

I… Okay, I am not sure if this is creepy or sweet, but I am going to say… Both. "I… Well… Um… Thank you? Do you want to come in?" I ask, stepping to the side slightly. Wait, what am I doing? I just heard about a rash of disappearances, and I am just letting someone I've met only a couple of times into my house…

"Oh… I um…" Yuuma flushes brightly and covers her mouth. "This… would be my first time coming into a boy's house, maybe sometime later? I just wanted to see you again, anyway I have to go but-"

"Would you like to go out again?" I blurt out… What in the world am I doing!?

"I… Yes."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Yuuma puffs out her cheeks angrily.

"Um… It wasn't important?" I sheepishly shrug my shoulders, a nervous smile on my face.

"But, all birthdays are important!" Yuuma insists, slamming her hand on the table. "It's the anniversary of the most important day of your life."

With a sigh, I shake my head. How do I get myself in these situations? Oh, wait, I'm an idiot, that's why! After Yuuma agreed to go out with me again, she insisted we go out right then. Which was fine with me, I didn't have plans for the day anyway. We walked around town around for a couple of hours, just wandering, not doing much of anything. We eventually stopped for lunch at some burger place. While we were eating my phone rang, and after seeing it was a phone call from my parents. I excused myself from the table to talk, and after ten or so minutes, I head back. That is when I made the mistake of telling Yuuma about our conversation, and that is how I got myself into this situation.

"Fine, if that's the case, when is your birthday?" I ask with a small grin. "If it's the most important day in someone's life, then you wouldn't have trouble telling me yours."

"Oh, that's easy. March twentieth." Yuuma states proudly.

"Wait, that means you are older than me by a couple of months."

The black-haired girl giggles. "I guess I am; I guess that makes me your senpai."

When she said that, my mind flashed back to when Rias said that…. Wait, why am I thinking about her while I'm on a date with another…. Oh… Crap. Well, at least I understood that feeling from my first date with Yuuma… It didn't come from her.

It was from me.

* * *

**(Third Person POV, Unknown location:)**

"Well, look who's back. How'd your date go, Raynare? Oops, I mean, Yuuma."

Walking into the room with an annoyed expression, Raynare lets out a groan. "Oh, shut up, Millet."

"Don't be angry with her." Kalawarner chides the younger fallen angel. "Now, how did it go?"

"Well enough, he is taking me out again tomorrow." Raynare brushes some hair over her shoulder.

Upon hearing that, Millet starts to grin. "Really? Sounds like your having fun."

"Maybe I am." Raynare shrugs her shoulders. She wouldn't admit it to Millet or Kalawarner, but she did enjoy spending time with Magnus. He was entertaining and sweet, in an oddball sort of way. However, as sweet as the boy is, the fallen angel knew it couldn't last forever. Eventually, she would have to leave or kill him, though if they could bring him in… Raynare shakes her head with a frown; she couldn't think like that. While it is possible, it may not happen, especially if his Sacred Gear doesn't manifest.

"Just remember we have a job to do, find out what his Sacred Gear is, and determine if he is a threat. If he is, we have to kill him." The blue-haired fallen angel reminds Raynare.

"Don't worry, I'll do my job; now excuse me. I have a report to give." Walking past Kalawarner, the younger fallen angel heads into a separate room. The room's accommodations are spartan, and the walls are practically bare, painted on the floor is an intricate dark green magical circle. Raynare bends down and touches the circle, a bright green light fills the room and appearing within the circle is a holographic image of the Governor-General.

"Hello, Raynare." The dark-haired fallen angel says with a wry smile.

"F-Governor General. I've come to deliver my report." Raynare bows her head before the founder of the Grigori.

"Well, why else would you call?" Azazel's lips twitch slightly before a stern look comes over his face. "Now, what have you found out?"

"The signal has come from a boy by the name of Magnus Maverick-"

Azazel's eyes widen slightly at the name, but he schools his features quickly, hiding his surprise. "Magnus Maverick? That's an odd name for a Japanese kid."

"He's an American, sir; he is attending a school in the city." Raynare supplies not noticing subtle the change in Azazel's feature. "He has a Sacred Gear, but we are unable to determine which one., Kalawarner believes that there may be more Sacred Gear users in the area, which may be interfering with our magic."

Azazel nods in understanding and cups his chin in thought. "There is also the possibility of the demonic power interfering with the detection spell and the power of the local youkai. Have you at least ascertained whether or not your target is a threat?"

"I do not believe so; he isn't aware of his power."

"That's interesting…" The leader of the fallen angel closes his eyes, doing his best to hide his surprise. When the signal first appeared fifteen… No sixteen years ago now, Azazel thought that the Red Dragon Emperor had appeared again. However, it vanished just after a few months, which wasn't that surprising. The power of the Red Dragon was always a fleeting one; most of the users never lived long. There were expectations, of course, but they were few and far between. The youngest Red Dragon Emperor died at thirteen. Still, the fact that the power has yet even to activate… That is shocking; most Red Dragon Emperors come into their power early. "Raynare you have spent time with this boy, what are your thoughts on him? Do you think it's possible to bring him in?"

Raynare looks up in surprise but quickly schools her features. "I… I am not sure… It's possible."

"I see, do you think the devils in the area are aware?"

"Yes, I caught one of their familiars spying on us today."

Azazel raises an eyebrow. "Did they notice your presence?"

"No, Millet's concealment spell made sure of that." If the local devils discovered them in their territory, it wouldn't have been pretty. The truce between the Three Great Powers was tedious at best, and the fallen angels would be damned if they broke the ceasefire first.

"Hm… I will need some time to think about this, for now, keep an eye on him, but don't reveal what you are to him."

Raynare bows. "Yes, Governor Azazel."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm alive! Hey I know it has been a while, but I promise no one has killed me... Yet! tomorrow is a new day, filled with people to piss off or annoy. Now I just want to say thank you all for your support, it means a lot :D. Now onto the reviews! **

**Rider126: Yep Azazel is aware for now. **

**Steelrain66: Well I am glad you I got you hooked :D **

**Merendinoemiliano: Well he is around in the way that Raynare reports to him, but something may change that. Who know. **

**Flameclawsxx: Thank you for that :D and I changed it! I hope you stick you around! **

**Dark thundercat: You make some interesting points, I shall take it into consideration. **

**KnightOfZaku: That means so much to me, thank you so much! Also I agree Aika is an underrated character, and that is why I fleshed her out. As for Magnus and Aika falling for one another... I don't see that happening personally, but who knows what could happen. As for her ex, Magnus will get to him before long. Have no worries about that. **

**Now I have a question and I want your guys honest opinion, what do you guys think of History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi? And if you guys like it... What do you think of a possible, and I mean possible... Appearance of certain characters? I really need feed back for that! Because it could affect the story and in the right way to if I get some positive feedback. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Magnus do you have plans for Golden Week?" Aika asks me one day during a break in between class.

"Golden Week… ?" That sounds familiar but I can't really place it….

"It's a major holiday, how do you not know about it?" Katase asks with a shocked look on her face.

"He is an American, so it's no surprise. I'm sure they have holidays we don't know about." Murayama then turns to me. "Golden Week is a collection of days off; it is one of our biggest holidays."

"Ohh right I remember now… Sort of. It's similar to our spring break." I'm an anime fan I should know this, basically the twenty ninth of April through the first week of May. At least I think it is, I may need to look that up just be sure. "As for plans… Nope nothing really." I may just stay home and watch TV or something… Or spend some time with Yuuma… Despite realizing that I have a crush on Rias, I am still seeing Yuuma. Which may seem unfair to the dark-haired girl, but my feelings for Rias are just a crush. Plus we're just friends. Nothing more or less.

At least that is what I am telling myself.

"Then you should come and hang out with us if you want." Aika offers with a smile.

"Oh thanks, I'll consider it." It would be nice to hang out with friends… Though… Golden Week seems like the perfect opportunity to retain myself. Sure I haven't been jumped or anything since that first time, back when I met Yuuma, but I still want to do this. Not just because of the possibility of me getting jumped, but because it is part of who I am and when I was younger it gave me a sense of peace. Still the problem remains… Where do I go? I haven't found any places in town that are useful, and my attempts to practice on my own hasn't born any fruit… Okay that isn't totally true. There is a town that is a train stop, apparently it has a large amount of martial art schools there… Though they do have a problem with gang violence, I wonder if they are connected?

Either way despite the possible danger, it is worth looking into.

"We can go to karaoke!"

"Or shopping!"

With a heavy sigh I bang my head into the desk, I have a feeling this is going to be happening all day….

* * *

I was right of course… I really need more guy friends.

Okay sure Kiba is a friend, but we don't hang out too often outside of school. Then of course there is the Perverted Trio…. While I did promise Irina to try and be Issei's friend… I haven't been giving it a full effort, which I should do. Maybe I should try speaking to him outside of school? That could work… Possibly. I could also try asking Irina what he likes… Though it's probably been years since they last spoke, I mean they were what… Six when Irina moved to L.A? So his interests could have… No they definitely changed, at least in one regard.

Unless he was always that perverted…. ?

No that can't be, kids are born innocent until corrupted by someone or thing.

"On your left Maverick-san." Kiba says as he runs past me.

Shaking my head I watch as the blonde passes me by… I will never understand how he does that, the guy is not only incredibly fast, but he has stamina out the ying yang. In fact he has the top scores when it comes to all physical activates, and it looks like he isn't even trying. The guy doesn't sweat… Which is kind of scary. It's like he is superhuman or something… Or he is just really good when it comes to physical activity. Re-doubling my efforts I start to catch up with Kiba, when something caught my eye.

The Perverted Trio were laying on a grassy incline, not doing anything….

"Hey Kiba, do those guys usually do-nothing during class?"

The blonde nods. "You never noticed?"

"Not really." I have a sort of tunnel vision when it came to certain things, especially if its excising or if someone pisses me off. Really it's bad habit that I need to get out of, because it has led to some really bad situations. Speaking of… Maybe I should try and talk with Issei now? After school would be better, but if I wait I'll just put it off. So no time like the present. "Hey, I'll talk to you later man, there is something I need to take care of." Running ahead of the blonde, I head toward the Perverted Trio. "Hey Hyoudou-san, can we talk for a moment? Alone."

Motohama and Matsuda start to say something, but Issei cuts them off and stands up. "Sure."

"Thank you." I nod my head at my fellow teen, and together we walk a good distance away from his friends.

"What do you want foreigner?" The brown-haired boy asks with a glare.

"Did it suddenly start snowing? Because that glare is icy." I pretend to shiver which made Issei glare at me more. "Oh come on now, why are you upset with me?"

"You ruined several of my golden collection!" He shouts angrily.

Golden collection? "Oh you mean the magazines. I heard someone did something so awful-"

"Shut up I know it was you! You tainted the oppai of-"

I hold my hands and shake my head. "Just… Stop. Please? I didn't ask you over here, so you could accuse me of defacing your magazines. Or to fight with you, I just want to talk man."

The super pervert takes a breath, and places his hands in his pockets. "So talk."

Hells bells he isn't making this easy, then again that is partially my fault. "Hyoudou-san… I… I would like to… Get. To. Know. You." Why was that so hard to say? I even said it through clenched teeth… Why? Sure the guy is a pervert, but there is something deeper there. It's like… Something inside of me just can't stand the guy… Which is really odd, I don't know enough about him to dislike him. Sure I dislike the fact he is a huge perv, but what I am feeling goes beyond that…. And I can't really explain it.

"… Wh-WHAT!?" Issei shouts in shock.

"No need to shout, I'm right here." I stick a finger in my ear with a grunt.

"But-But why? You don't like me, and I don't like you." He exclaims with a confused look.

I rub my face with a groan. "I told you before, I don't like what you did, and yeah I will admit I messed you and your friends-" I take a deep breath as Issei shouts 'I knew it!'. "-However, you and I have something in common. We like the work of Toriyama. So… I thought I would try to get to know you as a person, and try to let bygones be bygones." Holding out my hand I smile slightly. "What do you say, Ise?"

Issei furrows his brow in thought, and tentatively takes my hand. "Fine… Maverick-san."

Well it's not much, but it's progress… Irina you owe me big time!

* * *

So… Turns out Issei and I have a few things in common, who knew? Aside from liking Dragon Ball, he enjoys Gundam (Though we couldn't agree on which show was better, he says Wing and I say Mobile Suit Fighter), pokémon, and few other geeky things. Though he really enjoys… Ugh dating sims, and eroge games. While not a surprise, it kind of bothered me he would just openly say crap like that. Seriously man have some tact! I get it I'm teen guy, so I understand… It's just… You have to at least admire the fact he is true to himself… Still extremely weird and creepy, but admirable in some ways. Anyway… After talking with Issei for the rest of class, and then spending the rest of the day telling everyone that I wasn't corrupted by Issei. It was time to go home for the day, as I started to leave school I ran into Rias. She and Akeno are both talking about something, and from the looks on their faces… It seemed important.

"… What do you mean SHE is coming?"

"As I told you President, she is coming. It could be because of hi-… Oh hello Magnus."

"Hey Rias, hey Akeno, how are you doing?" I ask the two girls.

The crimson-haired girl brushes a strand of hair behind ear, and lets out a frustrated sigh. "I'm fine, but excuse me Magnus. There is something that needs my attention, Akeno we'll talk more later." Without another word Rias leaves with a hurry.

"I hope I didn't cause that." I mumbled with a sad expression.

"Oh you didn't." Akeno reassures me with a smile. "It's just… An old 'friend' of hers is coming to visit, and well-"

I shake my head. "I could hear the air quotes, no need to explain. Not really friends, and they don't get along."

"Exactly." The black-haired girl nods. "Your quite perceptive Magnus."

"Thanks Akeno, though I am kind of curious… Why is this 'friend' coming to visit? If Rias and her don't get along, then why? Is she just doing it to be a bitch?"

A weird look passes on Akeno's face, after a couple of seconds she hesitantly says. "She is… Here to see something in Kuoh."

Okay… "Sightseeing? I'm sure there are cooler places to go, like Tokyo or even Kyoto. Hell Okinawa is the birthplace of Karate, so why come here? Unless she is staying with Rias?"

"Something like that. Pardon me Magnus, but I have club activities." With a bow the black-haired girl turns around and leaves.

"Uh… Bye?" I lift my hand up in a small wave goodbye, and with a shrug I leave and start to head home. As I was walking home I decided to not head back right away, and chose to take a walk through the park instead. It's a nice day and I want to stretch my legs for a bit. Since I spent most of the time in gym today talking with Issei, I'm feeling a little sluggish right now. As I made my way through park, I found something odd… There was… Music, music from a harp. Could there be a concert going on? Worth checking out at least. Following the sounds of the music, I found a large crowd gathered around a harp player. Though I couldn't make out who is playing. Making my way to the front of the crowd, my jaw drops slightly. A very beautiful girl is playing a small harp, or is a lyre?

She has long blonde hair with bangs hanging over her face, with two long strands on both the right and left side which go down past her shoulders. While the rest of her hair is tied up in a high-pony tail and held in place with a blue ribbon. Her blue eyes shone brightly as she stared at the crowd with glee. She wore a white top with a blue skirt which pressed against her slightly curvaceous figure. She has on a pair of brown dress shoes and long white socks. Though the thing that was strangest about her is her ears, which are lightly tapered into soft points. Must be a genetic thing. As her long and thin fingers traced up and down the harp cords, I felt somewhat… Odd. Peaceful… It's like her music had a calming effect on me… Looking around I notice everyone else must have felt the same, so I guess it isn't just me. As the girl played she began to sing in a language that I didn't know, but it sounded vaguely… Gaelic? It is very beautiful, and haunting.

"Thank you very much for listening everyone." The girl says in a soft and clear voice.

Huh? It's over already? Wait when did the crowd get so large? Also is it later in the day? Wow time sure flies when you're having fun. As the crowd dispersed some people lingered, hoping to talk to the harpist. Turning around I start to leave with a smile. "Well this has been a nice distraction, but it is time for me to go home."

"Oh excuse me, would you mind if I speak with you?"

As I turn to the speaker, my eyebrows go up slightly. It's the singer. "Oh, uh… Hi."

"Hello, I'm very sorry for stopping you, but I wished to speak with you for a moment. If that is alright, of course?"

"Oh sure. I liked your show by the way."

A small and friendly smile crosses her features. "Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it… Oh Excuse me, but I don't know your name."

"I'm Magnus Maverick."

"My name is Erika Empyrean." Erika holds out her hand.

I take her hand and shake it slightly, interesting name… Sounds a bit.. .European… I wonder if it means anything. "It's nice to meet you Erika, so… What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yes. I was wondering, are you a student of Kuoh Academy?" Erika turns her head slightly, revealing a pair of blue diamond shape earrings.

"Yeah I am, are you a new transfer or something?"

"No nothing of the sort. I have a meeting with some people there, but I'm afraid I got lost on the way."

"That doesn't explain the show though." I say turning my head in confusion.

Erika flushes in embarrassment. "Well… That is a bad habit of mine, whenever I get a little anxious I start playing. Before I knew it a crowd formed."

"That makes sense, I suppose. Though why didn't you call someone, or ask someone for a phone? Or for directions?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I.. didn't think of that." Erika turns a bright shade of red and looks down. "I didn't think of that, to be quite honest."

This girl is a kind of ditzy… Naw we all have lapses in judgement, I have them all the time. "Well if you like I can show you the way?"

"Would you really?' She asks looking up with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah it's no problem, just pick up your… Harp?" When Erika nods I start to smile. "Harp, and follow me." After Erika gathers her things, together we both start walking toward the school. While on the way there, I decided to do the polite thing and carry the harp. Erika though wouldn't let me, said that the harp was a gift from someone in her family. So she insisted on carrying it. So I let the matter drop. After that we both made some small talk, talking about the weather, and the town. Though as we walked I had to wonder… Is this the friend that Rias is expecting? If so I don't think she is so bad, then again you can't judge a book by its cover. Eventually we both made it to the front gates, once there Erika turns around and bows her head.

"Thank you so much Magnus, I hope to see you again sometime soon."

"You too." With a friendly wave I turn around to leave to go home, on the way I ran into Yuuma who asked if I was free to hang out. Well… Looks like I got plans for the evening.

* * *

The following morning was a Saturday, which meant day off! As usual I went for a run in the park, as I made my way through the park I let my mind wander. Eventually I got to the place where I usually met Rias, but she wasn't here. Guess she is showing her friend around. With a shrug, I went back to my run and eventually ended up back home. Once inside I took a quick shower and got changed into some normal clothing. Going to the kitchen I start to make breakfast.

"Let's see… Eggs, bacon… Toast. Some orange juice, yeah that will do nicely-"The doorbell rings interrupting my breakfast plans, with a frown I smack my hands together in irritation. "-Who on earth could that be?" As I made my way to the front door, I felt a sudden chill go down my spine. Like if I open the door something really bad and confusing will happen, but I don't want to be rude or anything. With a grunt I open the door and my eyes widen in surprise. "Ise-san?"

Standing in front of my house is Issei Hyoudou, the brown-haired teen has a nervous look on his face, and a small collection of DVDs in his hands. "Hey Maverick-san…."

"What are you doing?" I ask in confusion. "Also how do you know where I live?"

"I live just a few houses down the road, I've seen you leave from here a few times." He points in some random direction. "Oh and I thought we could hang out, if your free that is."

Wow… Look at him taking the initiative, I was just going to try talking to him at school. Yet here he is going out of his way. "Uh sure, come on. I was just making some breakfast, want to eat anything?"

"Oh no thank you." He said coming into the house, after he removes his shoes he wanders into the house and starts to look around. "Hey where are your parents?"

"In the past." When I said that, a look of confusion passes over Issei's face. "They are in the states; I live on my own."

"I bet you could have so many babes over." My fellow teen starts to grin lecherously.

Raising an eyebrow I started to say something but dropped it. The part of me that is a teenager agrees with him, while the reasonable part of me disagrees. "So what did you bring over? It isn't porn is it?"

"What? No… I'm pretty sure you would break it if I brought those over. These are just a few anime series I think you'll like."

"I wouldn't break it… I would probably just kick you out." With a small smirk I wave for Issei to follow me to the kitchen, once there I start to make breakfast. While I made food, Issei and I didn't really talk. He just stood in the kitchen looking around. "Hey, can you grab me a couple of plates?" I ask pointing toward a cupboards near him.

"Oh sure." Issei opens the cupboard and passes me two plates and as he does, I place some food on them both. "Hey, you didn't have to-"

"Your my guest, plus I feel weird if someone else isn't eating." I pull out a couple of forks and place one on Issei's plate.

The brown-haired boy looks at me awkwardly. "Just eating the food that a guy made-"

"Just eat the free food damn it." I mutter before digging into my meal.

Issei just shifts awkwardly before clapping his hands together. "Thanks for the food!"

We both scarf down the food, me because I was hungry, Issei most likely because he felt odd. Not sure why he would though. After finishing our food, I place both dishes into the dishwasher and together we head into the living room. "So what did you bring?" I ask going to the DVD player.

Since the first time he got here Issei looked rather excited. "I'm glad you asked."

* * *

Issei and I spent the rest of the day watching anime… Most of which were harem and ecchi based, which isn't surprising. What is surprising is that they weren't bad, and some of them actually had a story. Also in turn I introduced Issei to a few American cartoons, which he thoroughly enjoyed. (Despite his initial complaint, about it not having enough ecchi.) Who knew we could find some common ground? All it took was cartoons and anime. I wouldn't say we were friends or anything, but we were friendly with one another. Though how long that lasted will all depend on him and his actions, well not just his. Mine as well. It takes two to tango after all. After Issei left for the day, I began to work on some homework but stopped half-way through due to a headache. Freaking kanji is still difficult to grasp, even after living here for nearly an entire month I still have some problems with it.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I leave my room and head to the living room. Once there I flopped onto the couch and put my hand over my head, hopping the headache would go away soon. I'm not sure how long I was laying there, but my headache was still there. "Maybe I should eat something." Sitting up and walking to the kitchen, I rummage around but found nothing appetizing. With a grunt of annoyance, I grab my wallet and keys and leave the house. After wandering around I finally stopped at a place that sold ramen, and to be honest it was perhaps the best I've ever had. I would even dare say it is the best food I've ever eaten, period! I'm starting to see why Naruto loved ramen as much as he did!

I think I found a new favorite place to eat!

After eating my fill, I began to walk back home with a satisfied look on my face. "I'll have to come back soon…-" A loud crash pulls me from my musings, jumping back I felt my left arm began to shake. "-Hells bells!" What the world is going on? Also why is my arm shaking…? Another crash sounded which was followed by the smell of something burning. "What is going on…?" A small part of me wanted to run or call the cops, and I almost did…. But another part a very small part wanted to see what was happening, no not just see what was happening but it wanted to get involved. My hand slowly slid to my pocket but found my cell wasn't there…. Damn it! Without another seconds hesitation I rush toward the noise.

Running down an alleyway, I found myself in front of a condemned building. The door is splintered and now that I'm closer, I can smell the metallic scent of blood… If this wasn't bad enough, I could hear screaming now that I was closer.

"Sweet merciful Buddha, what the hell am I thinking?" My heart began beating rapidly, the sound thundering loudly in my ears. Taking in several breaths, I slowly step up to the door and peek inside. I didn't see much do to the darkness, but what I could make out scared the living piss out of me. Blood covered the floor, along with a severed hand which is grasping some kind of weapon. There is also quite a few black feathers on the ground, with a confused stare I start to go inside-

"GRAAHH!"

An inhuman roar shook the building, which was my cue to book it! "Screw this." Running as fast and wildly as I can, I didn't care where I was going expect that it was away from here. That sound it shook me to my core, it brought back memories of when I was a kid, under the covers with a flashlight. Afraid of the dark. I'm not sure how long or far I ran but when I finally ran out of breath, and was forced to stop I found myself in a unknown part of town.

"Where the hell am I?" Taking a moment to look around my eyes widen in shock. "Oh no, this isn't good…" All around me are bars, 'hotels', and bright neon signs. "… I'm in the freaking red-light district!?" Great I run for my life from some monster, and now I'm in the red-light district of the city… "Hells bells…" I quickly scan the area and duck inside a building the moment I saw two uniformed police officers. In most cases I would be glad to see them, but not right now! I don't know the exact law about being in the red-light district in Japan, but in the states I could get into a serious amount of trouble. So I'm just going to assume that is the same here! Wait where am I….? Oh a convenience store… Okay this is safe, very safe… I hope.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?"

Turning around I found myself face to face with a store employee, they had a slightly bored and annoyed expression on her face. "Oh uh…" Crap what to do, can't tell them I was in here to dodge the cops… "I came to purchase-" Quickly I look around the store and grab a six pack of clear liquid. "-This!" It looks like carbonated water, hopefully it is.

"Of course sir." The employee says in a monotone voice, as she rang me up I swear there was a mischievous glint in her eye. "Here you go." She passes me the bottle and bows slightly. "Thank you for your patronage, please come again."

"Uh… Right." Returning the bow, I quickly check to see if the cops were gone. They were! "Have a goodnight!" Running out of the store as fast as I could, I made a beeline for my house. Which wasn't easy to find, I've never been in this area before, but after an hour or so I was back home. Safe and sound.

Physically at least.

Mentally was another matter altogether. Adrenaline is one hell of a drug; it keeps you focused. But now that the adrenaline is gone, my brain has gone into panic mode. What the hell did I just see? What the hell did I just hear? What do I do? Call the cops? Or the freaking Ghost Busters!? Maybe the Winchester brothers are willing to come to Japan? Is it hot in here? It's hot in here! I begin to strip off my shirt, when I realized how incredibly thirst I was. Without a seconds hesitation, I open up and completely drain one the bottle that I bought from the convenience store.

"Gah!" Coughing violently, I shake my head and look at the bottle with a concerned look. "Oh crap…." This is alcohol….

…..

…..

…

"Fuck it."

Without a seconds hesitation I grab another bottle and begin to drink.

**(Three days later)**

"…. How drunk did I get?" I ask in confusion as I stare at a large amount of boxes on my front porch.

* * *

After dealing with the boxes and putting away all my new saltshakers, and copies of Supernatural and the Ghost Buster movies. I sit down at the kitchen table, and began to think over what happened a few days ago. What happened? I saw blood, feathers, a hand, and heard a inhuman roar… Do I call the cops? No too late for that now, I think at least. If something horrible happened there, whoever or whatever may have already cleaned it up… Then again I should come clean to the police, but what if they go there and find nothing? It wouldn't look good on me to cry wolf, and there is no wolf at all. Plus what if they question me about what happened afterword's? I really don't want them to find out about my underage drinking, that would really be bad!

"…. What do I do… ?" I mutter with a small frown. Dad always said if you vocalize your problems, and then talk them out loud. It's supposed to help you work through the problem, so let's do that. "I was walking home, when I heard a noise, I went to investigate it and found a severed hand, feathers, blood, then I heard a roar… Then I ran and ran until I ended up in the red-light district, I ducked into a store to avoid cops. Bought a six pack of… Some kind of alcohol, store employee must have bad at their job. After getting drink, I ran home and got shit faced."

….

….

….

"That didn't help at all!" I still have no idea what to do! With heavy sigh I bang my head into the table. "Ow…" Keeping my head on the table, I slowly felt myself drifting off when the doorbell rang. "Who in the world?" With a frown I stand up and walk toward the door, as I open it my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Rias? What are you doing here?" How do people keep finding my house? I am pretty sure I didn't tell her where I live. Issei has an excuse, he doesn't live that far from me. Yuuma… I could have told her where I live but I'm not so sure, as for Rias I am sure I never said a word to her. "Also how did you find my house?"

The crimson-haired teen turns her head slightly, looking quite cute in doing so. "No one has seen you for a couple of days, so we were worried."

"It's Golden Week, I am allowed to be a home body. Side note, we? Another side note, how did you find my place?"

"Kiba, Akeno, and myself. As for how I found your place, my father is on the school board so all I did was ask him to pull some strings to get your file."

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. "Nice abuse of power there, but it is nice to know you all care so much. Do you want to come in?" I ask gesturing to the inside of my house.

"Maybe later, I was about to head to the park to read. Would you like to join me?" She asks with a genuine smile.

I stare at the girl for a brief moment before nodding. "Yes I would like that very much." I could use the distraction from my current problem, and it would be nice to get out of the house. Ever since the… Incident I hadn't left the house, granted I still bathed. I'm not an animal, but I just didn't leave the house. "Just let me grab some stuff, change and we'll go."

"Of course, I'll be waiting right here."

Leaving the door open, I go up the stairs and grab my phone, wallet and keys, along with my copy of The Dresden Files: Storm Front. Changing into a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt, I head back downstairs to find Rias still waiting patiently. "Ready?"

"Waiting on you." Rias replies with a small smirk.

Chuckling I step outside and lock the door, and together Rias and I both head to the park. We both walk in a comfortable silence and once we reach her usual spot, we both sit down and start reading our respective books. As we read I couldn't seem to focus, my mind kept going back to what happened a few days ago. The blood, the roar, the hand…

"Magnus, what's wrong? You're shaking."

"Huh?" I stop looking at my book and stare at the red head. "I… I…" Taking a shaky breath, I break down and tell her what I saw, and I explain why I haven't told anyone or called the police. By the end of it the red head has a frown on her face.

"I understand your reasoning, but you should call the police." She holds up her hand before I could argue, a firm expression on her face. "If you like, you can tell me where it is, and I'll take care of it for you. I'll make a discreet call, but you need to tell me where this happened exactly."

Why didn't I think of that? "T… Thank you Rias… But I should do it… I just can't believe I didn't think about it-"

"No Magnus, it would be better if I did this." She places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a soft, yet reassuring squeeze. "Put it out of mind, and let someone else handle it."

As I stare at the crimson-haired girl, I felt my face heat up and for some reason I felt like I could trust her. Like she wouldn't let me down. "Okay… Thank you Rias, you'll keep me in the loop won't you?"

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll make sure it is taken care of. Do you feel better now?" She asks turning her head to the side.

"I do, I guess I just needed someone to talk to…." A small wave of relief washes over me. "Thank you Rias."

She smiles and nods. "Your welcome Magnus."

* * *

**(Third Person POV: Unknown location)**

"President, what are we doing here?" Kiba asks with a small frown, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"We're meeting someone." Rias crosses her arms and scans the area. "Koneko let me when they arrive."

"Kay." The small girl answers as she starts to look around.

Akeno puts her hands behind her back and examines the area, there is dried blood on the floor and the building is in shambles. "Why did you choose this place for a meeting?"

"Just to confirm something."

"Rias, she is here." Koneko looks at her devil master with a slightly concerned look.

Walking into the building is tall blonde dressed in a long white dress. "Lady Gremory, it is wonderful to see you again."

"Erika, always a pleasure." Rias replies in a cool and easy manner, the high-class devil peers around Erika with a curious look on her face. "Where is your master?"

The blonde bows her head. "I apologize, but my lady is unable to come this evening. Thus she sent me to speak in her stead."

"Forgive me, but my words are for her and her alone. Tell her that I wish to speak with her straight away. It is of the upmost importance."

"I understand Lady Gremory, I shall inform her at once." Erika bows her head. "If that is all Lady Gremory, I shall take my leave."

Rias dismisses the girl with a wave of her hand. "Yes, thank you Erika." As the blonde leaves, Rias lets out a long-suffering sigh. "I swear Zepar will be the death of me."

"President may I ask what is this about?" Kiba turns to his devil master with a curious look.

"It involves that stray that appeared not that long ago, Zepar and her people took care of it." Rias starts to explain with a neutral expression. "However there was a witness to, I wish to pass a warning on to Zepar that she needs to be careful."

"What about the witness?" Akeno asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That situation has been handled, I dealt with it personally." Rias says with a tone of finality. "Everyone, you should go home for the evening. Our business here is done."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am back and here is the next chapter! I hope your all excited, now I just want to say that I appreciate your support. All of it. Now onto the reviews! **

**Rider126: Well there is Vasco who is a normal guy, I would say he is on a Master level. Though I am glad you approve of it! I always felt like the world of Kenichi could fit into DxD. So I am trying it out. **

**Ace: Magnus showed up Gargoyles and Spider-Man the Animated series, he plans on showing him so more stuff as well. I have not seen the Umbrella Academy yet, need to but haven't had the time. No thoughts or comments on Thor 4. Yes Erika is a part of the Zepar peerage. She is the Queen of the group. As for who she will like? Issei, no doubts. This is kind of like a prequel building up to the main story, but I will get there soon enough. Also Magnus will date Rias, that will not change but the relationship will be different. Slightly. More honesty between them both. **

**Merendinoemiliano: Glad to hear that! I am trying to build the world, and relationships between characters. **

**Steelrain66: Yeah but your willing passengers, I'm the type of guy that will ask what music you like and play requests when driving :D. I want to make sure people are comfy. **

**Flameclawsxx: Thank you for that :D Oh that reminds me, I need to check out your story :D. **

**Michaelluciferking: Yes he is still the Red Dragon Emperor, he just doesn't know it yet. **

**Dusk Clark: If all Magnus I've ever wrote about, and have thought about got drunk together? Blackout Rick from Rick and Morty, only... A thousand times worse :D I'll let that image settle into your mind. **

**Anyway guys I got to get going, but I'll try to be back soon!**

* * *

For the rest of Golden Week I spent time hanging out with my friends, especially with Rias. Ever since I confined into her, she has spent a decent amount of time with me. Which I am not complaining about, it felt nice to have her around. During this time we got to know one another better, which was extremely nice. I learned that she has a fear of camels, much like I have a hatred for reindeer. Though over the course of us hanging out, Rias asked me a question I wasn't expecting.

"Why is your hair like that?"

Blinking in confusion, I almost reach up and to touch one of my spikes but stop. "That… Well I don't style that way, I just kind of wake up this way."

"Have you ever thought to… Change that? Not that I don't like your hair style, it is just rather odd." She says with a confused look on her face.

"Well that is me to a 'T'. Odd, strange, weird, freak, that is Magnus Maverick." Puffing out my chest I pose like Superman with my hands on my hips, which makes Rias laugh. "But in all seriousness, the hair thing is kind of a sensitive subject."

"A boy sensitive about his hair? Now I've heard everything, come on it can't be that bad."

Rolling my eyes with a small smirk, I shake my head. "It is."

"Please tell me?" She asks with a puppy dog stare.

I… No fair red! Flushing brightly I scratch my cheek. "Fine… When I was a kid my school was on trip to visit the La Brea Tar Pits, well I was playing with my friend and I accidentally tripped and fell." As I started to talk, I ran a hand through my hair. "My hair back when was kind of long and straight, but… I nearly fell into the pit, luckily I didn't. My hair however… That is another story."

"Oh Magnus, that… Oh."

"Yeah… Not fun, had most of my hair cut off to get me out, and by the end of it I was practically bald. Ever since then my hair has grown… Well wild and spiky, it is an untamable mess." Dropping my hand with a shrug, I start to grin at Rias. "Which suits me just fine, though at the time I was pretty devastated. No seven-year-old likes being practically bald."

"I can imagine." The crimson-haired girl mutters with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but not about me and my crazy hair. What about you?" I ask looking at her with a smile. "Got any crazy stories from your childhood?"

Rias shakes her head slightly, a small smile on my lips. "Nothing remotely as interesting as yours I'm afraid."

"Come on, there has to be something." I beg with a grin.

"Fine." Rias rolls her eyes with a smile. "Just stop begging, please." A small chuckle escapes her lips. "Well, when I was eight-" Suddenly she stops a small frown on her face.

"Wow you were eight once? That is crazy." My words dripped with sarcasm, but I drop my sarcastic tone when I see the look on her face. "Rias? What's up?"

The girl stands up and turns to look at me, her eyes filled with… Worry? "Magnus this sounds crazy, but you need to go. Now."

"But why?" I ask slowly standing up with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot I was meeting… A friend here, and I rather you two not meet."

For some reason I felt a weird pang in my chest. "Your boyfriend?"

"What?" Rias looks confused and flushes slightly. "No, I don't have a boyfriend. No it's my old friend from… Back home, and she can be rather-Too late." Rias mutters with a small frown.

"There you are Rias; it took me a bit to find you. Who is this?"

Turning to the voice my eyes widen slightly, walking toward us is the love child of Mitsuru Kirijo and Erza Scarlet. The girl has long, straight burgundy red that goes down to her waist, some of her bangs cover her left eye. She is dressed in a white button-down shirt, which is tucked in a long blue skirt, black tights and knee length black heeled boots. The one eye I could see is a dark amber, and it shone with curiosity. This girl has a lithe but curvy figure, and walks with the grace of a jungle cat. As she got closer I could see she was around Rias's height, which meant shorter than me.

"Aeries." Rias inclines her head in a greeting, weird it sounds like she is saying Aries. "This is just a friend of mine, and he was just leaving. Weren't you?" Rias gave me a look that says, 'get out of here, please'.

"Uh… Yeah." I was about to leave when Aeries places a hand on my chest, and I felt something weird… My heart began to beat faster, my body felt filled with energy. Everything started to come into focus, it was like adrenaline rush. Only… There was something else… I felt the urge to… Fight…? Like every cell in my body demanded that I fight, something, anything and as quickly as it started it… It stopped. What the hell was that!?

"Now there is no need to leave on my account. I am Aeries Zepar."

I blink in confusion and turn my head slightly. "Like the demon?"

A pleased smile finds it's way onto the burgundy haired teen's face, and she looks very interested in me. "You know demonology?"

I squirm slightly from her gaze. "Somewhat, mostly due to video games, comics, and various other geek related media." With a shrug I look at Rias with a confused expression.

Rias gives me a subtle hand signal to say, 'She is crazy'. "Aeries don't bother him. He has things to do, don't you?"

I raise an eyebrow but slowly nod. "Right.. I'll see you later Rias, it was nice meeting you Aeries." With a wave I walk away a little quicker than normal. If that is the friend Rias didn't want coming here, I can kind of see why. That girl is kind of creepy. Hot but creepy.

**(Third Person POV: Rias) **

The moment Magnus left; Rias snaps her eyes back to her 'friend'. "Aeries, what are you doing here?"

Aeries doesn't answer right away, her eyes focused on the human that was leaving. Once he was out of sight, she shakes her head. "You wanted to speak with me, remember? That matter can wait though, who was that?"

"He is none of your business." Rias straights her back and crosses her arms.

"Oh? Have you claimed him for your peerage? He doesn't feel like a devil yet, how could you let someone with such… Power go?" Aeries could not comprehend Rias's plan, the boy obviously has power so why hasn't she recruited him? "You better hurry and claim him for yourself, or someone else will."

"You will not touch him." The crimson-haired teen immediately says, a firm look crosses her features. "Let him live a normal life."

Aeries turns her head with a small smile, and holds up her hand defensively. "I was just offering some friendly advice; I will not recruit someone who is unaware of his power. Too many unknowns for my taste, but I will be keeping my eye on him."

Rias bites her lip but nods, she didn't like it, but it was better than nothing. Aeries is a high-class devil, much like herself and was free to do as she pleased in certain regards. "I can't stop you."

Aeries places her hands behind her back. "Now enough about the boy, what did you wish to speak to me about? It must be important if you won't speak to Erika."

"Yes that." Rias frowns and crosses her arms; she is going to have to be careful. Aeries is very intelligent and if she even suspects it's Magnus he will be turned into a devil by her. Whether he wants to be or not. "It's about the stray you dealt with a few nights ago, you were sloppy there was a witness. Luckily it has been dealt with."

"Hmm… Alaric did say he smelt something, but I didn't allow him to follow up." A look of embarrassment passes over her face. "I should have trusted more in his senses; I apologize for having to deal with my mistake."

Rias places a hand on her hip. "This is my territory and you are a guest in it, it is my duty to handle this."

"Well again you have my thanks… Wait how did you hear about this witness?" Aeries looks up with a confused expression. "There are only a few options available, if you were there watching but you would have told me then and there." Slowly Aeries began to pace back and forth, a habit she picked up from her older sister. "Which means you only attained the information recently, correct?"

Rias wisely kept her mouth shut and face impassive.

"Your poker face is still good as ever, but I know you too well. So who is this witness?" She asks with a calculating gaze.

"It has been taken care of." Rias repeats her answer.

"You wouldn't kill someone, unless they were an enemy or use memory wiping magic if they were human…. It wasn't a local youkai; you would leave that alone… So it has to be a human, a human that you would be awfully protective of… Perhaps that boy?"

Rias grips her arms tightly and doesn't say anything, but her eyes flash with anger.

Aeries nods with a confident smile. "It is hm, your eyes say it all. Well this explains why your so protective of him, and not just because you're a Gremory."

"He is my friend."

"Right." Aeries extends the word out with a smirk. "And your not engaged to the third child of the Phenex family."

"You would do well not to bring that up." Anger seeps into Rias's voice.

"Of course, forgive me Rias." Aeries realizes she went too far and backs down; Rias is sensitive about her forced engagement to Riser. "I didn't mean to bring that up."

Taking a deep breath the crimson-haired girl shakes her head. "It's fine… Just I have until I graduate from college, and while that may not be for another several years. That is an eye blink to us, so I rather not think about it if I can help it."

Aeries lowers head in apology. "I understand."

"It's alright, just don't bring it up again. Please." Rias brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

The girls stand there in silence, neither saying a word to one another. Finally after a couple of seconds, Aeries clears her throat. "Was there anything else you wished to speak to me about?" She asks bringing the heiress back to the original topic of their conversation.

"No, just that. Still I'm asking as your friend, to please stay away from him. He is… A friend, and I rather not drag him into this world."

Aeries nods and puts a hand on her hip, she didn't believe that 'friend' line, but she would let it go for now. "You have my word, while I want to know more about his power, I will respect your wishes." At least for now, this boy, whoever he is has piqued her interest. Well him and one other that she met the other day, if she could get both of them for her peerage… Well it would go a long way to reaching her goal.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me. I have some errands to run, and some people to speak with." Like explaining to Magnus why I sent him away, that will not be an easy feat. He is way to curious for his own good at times.

"Please go right ahead, I have some more sightseeing to do. Enjoy your errands."

Rias rolls her eyes but nods. "Thanks."

**(Magnus POV, a few hours later:)**

"So she is THAT kind of friend?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"_Yes, she would be on you like a fly on a horse."_ Rias explains over the phone.

"Well thanks for looking out for me, but I can handle myself. Remind me to tell you about this crazy stalker I had about… Two years ago? Girl wanted to make me her pet." Shivering slightly, I force the memory of that crazy bitch back down.

"_Sounds like an interesting story, maybe you can tell me later? I need to get going, I some homework to do." _

"Same here, talk to you later Rias." After hanging up my phone, I went back to making dinner. "Hard to believe that Rias would be friends with a girl like Aeries, then again Rias sounds like she doesn't like dealing with her. I guess we all got friends like that, hell I'm sometimes that friend." As I made dinner my mind began to think over something that has been bothering me. Yuuma and Rias. I like both girls and while I am spending time with them both as friends, I can't deny that I am attracted to them both. Hell I'm attracted to Akeno as well, I'm a teen guy, can't blame me for that. Though some people would try. Anyway, I feel like that maybe I should stop seeing them both for a while. At least until I can work out my feelings for them, and figure out what they feel about me. Knowing my luck they'll just see me as a friend, and I'll never be able to be look them in the eye again because of how awkward it will be.

Still… Maybe I should hang out with my other friends, like Aika, Kiba, and the others. Just to get some space… Speaking of space… I should really get back on finding a place to get back into shape, I could go to that town with the gang problem. No that wouldn't be a smart move.

…..

….

….

Then again…..

….. I've never been accused of being smart.

* * *

"Nice town. Very nice." I mutter to myself. "And not that far away either, like thirty minutes."

The town of…. I can't remember the name right now, is a decent sized placed. Similar in size to Kuoh and the people I've met are really nice, they even gave me directions to a few of the martial art studios in town. Though none of them were quite what I was looking for, all the people there for them martial arts is just… Something to do. Which felt odd to me. The guy who first taught me was different, he taught me… Well a code I guess you could call it. Really it was a set of core values that I tried to live my life by, the martial arts came later and were more of a… Focusing tool. I continued to practice later on, though more in a sport capacity than anything else. I stopped practicing because I got too busy with other things, but I always lived up to the values that he taught me. However I want and I am able to start practicing again, I will. Plus it would also give me time to get away from Kuoh, and the sort through whatever I'm feeling. And in order to do that I must find a studio.

The only problem is finding a martial arts studio that I like!

Maybe I'm too picky? I mean there is almost literally a studio on every other street corner, despite that though, from what I can see…. There is no gang issues in town. Which is quite surprising. It just goes to prove that rumors are just that, rumors and shouldn't believe everything you hear.

…..

…..

…

Hey nothing bad happened! I'm in the clear! Hurray! I beat fate!

…..

…

"I tempted you twice, you contemptuous old hag, what are you going to do now?" Of course the moment I said that, I suddenly felt myself being pulled into an alley way. "Me and my big mouth." Mom is right, I need to learn to shut up. Now I am going to get mugged, all because I tempted fat-"Sgh…. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Oh my god! You look so ridiculous! Ahahahaha!" Standing in front of me…. Is… Well a bad eighties reject! The guy is… At least I think it is a guy, is just under five foot with short spiky black hair. With a red hand band wrapped around his skull, and an earring in his right ear. He is wearing a white shirt with a short sleeved blue jacket, and brown shorts so small… They made it look like he shopped at a woman's clothing store, which don't get me wrong I have no problem with guys who do. Just… On this guy it makes him look utterly ridiculous!

"Shut up foreigner!" The eighties reject shouts, which only make me laugh harder.

"Oh my god… Your voice… It's so high… It's like you haven't bit puberty! Maybe it's your shorts, they're cutting off the circulation!"

"I said shut up! You guys also shut up!" Mister/Miss headband shouts at his minions, who are dressed somewhat normally.

"Sorry Koga but… He is kind of right." Thug number one snorts, doing his best not to laugh.

Thug number two snorts and shakes his head. "You do sound like a girl."

"Finally I have an audience!" I start to grin only to feel that Koga guy's fist in my stomach. "Guh… " As the wind was knocked out of me, I stare at the black-haired teen who is now smirking at me. Coughing slightly, I look up at Koga with a wry smile. "I would say you hit like a girl, but then that would be an insult to girls." That only made Koga hit me harder… Ow… So worth it though.

"You bastard, I'll show you! No one makes fun of Koga the Kicker-"

"Oh god you have minions, a nickname… Are you some kind of mafia or something?" I couldn't believe this… I want to laugh, seriously I do but I should wait until I'm safer.

Koga lives up to his stupid nickname by kicking me in the stomach. "What!? You haven't heard of us? We're members of Ragnarok!"

"…. Oh… You got to be kidding me…." With a groan I look at minion one and two, while both of them were holding onto me, but their grip loosed up… Okay I can work with this. "… You guys seriously named yourself after the end of the world from Norse myths? What are you a Norwegian rock band or something? No that doesn't make any sense, you don't look like KISS wannabes." All three of them look extremely confused at that. Now! Pulling free from the two minions, I deliver an open palm thrust into their throats. As they were gasping for air, I quickly knee Koga in the groin as hard as I can. "Roshambo!" As the eighties reject cries in pain falling to the ground, I start my work on the henchmen. Just as they were about to recover, I elbow the one on the left in the face and for the one on the right a punch to the throat again. Removing my belt I quickly tie thug one's arms behind his back. Removing his belt I do the same for number two, just as I was finishing up Koga shakily got back to his feet.

"Y-Y-You bastard!"

"Did your voice get higher?" Seriously he sounds like Mickey Mouse on helium, which is hilarious to be honest. But now is it not the time for laughter, that comes later.

"I'll kill-"

Without a word for warning I stand up and kick him in the crotch again. "Seriously, if you're going to do something. Just do it… Don't make idle threats." I bend down rolling my eyes, and start to remove Koga's belt. "Hold still damn it." Quickly I tie his hands behind his back with a grunt, then I remove the second's thug belt and replace the makeshift bindings on the first one. Taking my own belt back, I put it back on and start to leave the alleyway.

"You'll pay for this!"

"You haven't heard the last of us!"

"Ragnarok will-"

"Oh will you shut up…. And they say I talk too much." With a groan I walk back to the tied-up thugs, and remove Koga's headband. I then stuff it in his mouth and take of his shoes and socks. I stuff the fairly bad smelling articles into thug one and two's mouths. Stepping out of the alleyway and pulling out my cellphone, I call the police and after twenty mines of waiting, they show up. I quickly explain to the cops what happened, and after showing them my passport and pointing out the thugs. They quickly arrest my attackers, and that is when I started to dig for information. Turns out Ragnarok is one of the biggest gangs in town, though the most shocking thing is that they are all high school kids and many of them were martial artists.

They even had leaders; they are called the Seven Fists.

A tad overdramatic if you ask me, but it is what it is. Anyway, I also learned that the police can't really nail these guys. Sure low-level ones like Koga and his henchgoons yeah, but the higher-ups are impossible to nail. Magnus old boy… We sure picked a winner of a town. After talking to the police and getting the information I wanted, I left the station and headed back home. I had enough excitement for one day.

* * *

The following day I went back… Because I'm an idiot, just asking for trouble.

As I wandered around the town (Which for the life of me I can't remember the name of…) I continued my search for a place to seriously re-train. Only I couldn't find one… Luckily I haven't had a run in with Ragnarok or their goons, so hopefully nothing bad will happen for the rest of the break.

"Maybe I should give up on finding a place… I can always try to re-train myself back at Kuoh… Or I can try joining one of the clubs…. I think the Kendo Club is trying to start a male team, could always try that… I mean what's the harm right? They do things other than practice with their swords right?"

"Shinai, they use shinai."

Huh?

Looking up my jaw drops slightly in shock, standing next to me is a very… Beautiful girl. She has fair skin, with a beauty mark underneath her left eye, speaking of… Her eyes are bright blue, and she has long blond hair that goes down past her hips. She has some bangs hanging loosely over her forehead, with a strange bit of her hair looking like a antenna hanging over her forehead. She also has two red-hair clips, and a pair of glasses. She is wearing a tan sweater which clung to her curvaceous figure, underneath from what I could see… She is wearing a purple spandex like outfit. To complete the look is pair of long socks and red sneakers, in her hands is a… comically sized grocery bag.

"Uh… Wh-what?"

The girl smiles and pushes up her glasses. "Shinai are the bamboo swords they use in Kendo, sorry I overheard you talking."

"Oh it's fine." I tell her with a friendly smile. "I'm Magnus by the way." Standing up I hold out my hand to the girl, who takes it with a smile on her face.

"I'm Fūrinji Miu, but you call me Miu."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miu-san."

"You too Magnus-san. I hope you don't mind me asking, but your accent… Are you an American?" She asks turning her head slightly.

I want to tease her, but I won't she seems a little too sweet to tease. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well… Yeah. I mean no-I mean-" The girl flushes in embarrassment and which just makes me laugh. Miu puffs her cheeks out angrily as she puts her hands on her hips. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin." I shake my head and smile at her. "Anyway, do you need some help Miu-san?" I gesture at the bag. How does she carry that-Oh wait now I see. She has some well-defined muscles, even more so than me! What kind of training did she go through?

"Oh, no I got it. By the way Magnus-san, are you interested in martial arts?" She asks with a serious look on her face.

"Yep. I used to practice but stopped a couple of years ago, after some things came up I had to stop." I turn my head in confusion, what is with that look on her face? "However I want to take it up again, hence why I came here."

"You came here for martial arts training?" Her eyes widen slightly in shock.

"Well this town, but yeah. See I'm a student at Kuoh Academy, and after getting jumped-" The first time. "-I decided to get back into the practice, but I couldn't find a place there. So I came here."

"So you want to use martial arts to fight?" She asks with a furrowed brow.

What in the world is her deal? "No. Though I did enjoy sparing back when I was more active, but I don't want to fight. Not unless I have to."

Miu stares at me, hard. It felt like she was looking into my soul.

It's pretty unnerving.

The blonde kept her stare up for another few minutes, until finally she nods to herself. As if she came to some kind of conclusion. "If you're serious about martial arts, I can tell you of a place. But you'll die if your not serious."

Wait what?

* * *

"What the hell have I gotten myself into you?" Seriously why did I even come here? Oh right because I'm an idiot. After my talk with Miu and telling her I am serious, she wrote some directions and told me to come after lunch. Well after getting lost for about an hour or so, I finally found the place and it is quite… Intimidating. The door to the dojo is incredibly large, and the walls surrounding the place even more so. It also doesn't help that this place is near the edge of a extremely large forest. Now don't get me wrong, I like forests, I think they are things of beauty and wonder. I just prefer that these things of beauty and wonder should stay far away from me. The closet I like to get to any forest is a park. I'm a city boy, can you really blame me? "Ryōzanpaku? Isn't that a mountain or is that a marsh near a mountain?" With a shake of my head, I go to open the door, but it wouldn't budge an inch. "Is this thing bolted shut or something?" What is this thing made of? Lead?

"Not at all young man, please let me help you."

A muscled hand reaches over my head, and with one finger pushes the door open.

Turning around my eyes widen in shock at the sight of a giant, or something close to it at least. The man standing before me is a massive man in a long green, which clung tightly to his heavily muscled body. Seriously he makes professional body builders look puny in comparison. It also doesn't help that the guy is way over six feet tall. He is fair-skinned man with blue-eyes and blond hair. His hair reaches mid-back and also sports a chest-length beard, macho mustache, and a strand of hair forms a thick antenna-like shape hanging in front of his face.

Man ever since I came to Japan a lot of people have that little antenna thing, weird. Then again who am I to comment on weirdness.

"Oh thank you, sir." Kind of scry I didn't hear him coming up behind me, a guy that large should have made some kind of noise.

The old man eyes me for a moment and then smiles, though he kept his eyes on my hair. "Such manners, what a polite young man. Are you going in?"

"Oh yes, thank you but after you." I step aside to allow him to go past.

"So many polite youngsters, your parents must have raised you right." With a smile he steps inside while stroking his beard.

"I like to think they did a good job, but I'm biased." With a grin I follow behind the older man. "So, may I ask you something?"

"You just did." He chuckles but motions his hand for me to go on.

I like this guy. "Are you one of the teachers here? See I was invited to come here by Fūrinji Miu, she told me I could find some great martial arts masters here."

The older man stops and nods with a small grin. "Well I wouldn't say that I'm a master, but I have never lost a fight."

Really? That's kind of impressive, not sure if he is telling the truth or not though. I mean seriously no one can win every single fight. Not even an anime protagonist. "Impressive, but there are tons of battles that don't involve physical fights."

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I like you!" The old man laugh is so loud that I could physically feel it. "Yes you are right of course, there are many battles in life that don't require a physical fight." Stroking his beard the old man raises an eyebrow. "I can see why my granddaughter invited you to come here."

"Wait granddaughter?" My eyes widen slightly.

"I am Fūrinji Hayato, but you can call me Elder." The old man starts to grin in a way that reminds me of… Well me! "I look good for my age don't I?"

"You look younger than my Dad." There is no way he can be Miu's grandfather, I mean maybe with plastic surgery but… Even then… There is only so much that modern medicine can do.

"I'll take that as a compliment young man, now come let me show you around."


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who is back? Well no need to guess because your reading this! I just want to say sorry for the wait, I went on a miny vacation. Which I needed, since I am going back to school this coming semester. Anyway I am back and that is all that matters. Now I just want to say thank you all for the support, which means a lot. Now onto the reviews! **

**Haro654: Yep they do! **

**Rider126: She does seem suspicious doesn't she?**

**Flameclawsxx: Yeah they do, and they share the same voice actor. At least when season three of DxD came out.**

**Merendinoemiliano: I glad you think so! I hope to keep things interesting! **

**Dunedan: xD True true **

**TehStorm: I am not sure if he will turn early, but I promise you Magnus is nothing like Issei when it comes to power ups. **

**Ace: Yes I have, loved the movie. Funny but nope, those guys have no connection to the god of mischief. Also no real thoughts about marvel phase 4. Also Saji is not part of the gang, he was just a random street thug. Also I am not really comfortable adding in another crossover, I rather leave that alone for now. **

**Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

As the Elder and I walked around, I had to admit the dojo is a very beautiful place. Traditional Japanese designs, which always have a sense of peace and serenity. Though that peace and serenity was replaced by fear, and dread at the sight of a tan giant punching and kicking a stone wall to death.

…. I'm not kidding!

This… Guy is ripped! Just as much, or even more so than the Elder. He has dark tan skin, and short spikey white hair. Wrapped around his head is red headband, and around his wrists and bare feet are bandages. While a yellow tank top and red shorts, barely contained his massive frame.

"Who is that man and why is he killing the wall?" I ask the older man with a confused and concerned expression.

"That is Apachai Hopachai, twenty-nine years old and practitioner of Muay Thai." Elder explains before he turns and shouts. "Apachai stop destroying my wall!"

"Apa!" The giant cries and moves his punches and kicks to the air.

The Elder looks down at me with a smile. "He's just excited about having a visitor."

"I would hate to see what happens when he is upset." I mutter in shock… This guy just destroyed stone with no trouble, which is kind of cool and frightening.

"Oh don't worry, Apachai is just training." Miu's grandfather places a hand on my shoulder, and slowly moves me forward. "Come along young man."

Training? That is training? That's insane! Cool but insane, and that's coming from me. As I follow behind the Elder, I kept my eyes peeled for anymore craziness like Apachai. "Elder I have a question, are Apachai and yourself the only ones here?"

"Oh no, there is a few more. I am sure you will run into them soon enough, and if you choose to study here you may meet the other disciple."

"You mean Miu-san?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

The old man doesn't say anything, instead he simply smiles.

"Good to know." With a shrug I put my hands behind my head, I wonder who is this disciple and how long have they studied here?

"Allow me a question young man, but why do you wish to study martial arts? From your bearing and what my granddaughter has told me, you posses skill already. So why do you seek further training?" Elder stops and stares down at me, his eyes becoming hard and unreadable. "What is it that you seek?"

Wait how can he tell that? Also his stare reminded me of Miu's, only a thousand times more intense, to be honest I felt my entire body shaking. Especially my left arm, gripping the arm by the wrist I tried to hold it still. What the hell is going on here? It's like he is staring into my soul. "Martial arts for me is a focusing tool, to help me follow my own code."

"What code is that?" He asks his stare becoming even more intense.

Why does my arm feel like it is on fire? "Have you ever heard of Chun Kuk Do?" When he nods, I continue. "I try to follow that code, though the parts about keeping my mouth shut when it comes to not saying anything nice about people. Especially those who are assholes, I also have a problem with the respecting those in authority if they are dicks." That last part I mutter to myself, but I'm pretty sure he heard me if his glare is any indication. Well sorry Elder, but I can't help it! If you're an asshole I will speak bad about you, but I will always do it to their face. As for leaders who are dicks? Yeah no they don't deserve my respect, granted I'll respect their position but not them as a person.

….

…

…. This is getting creepy!

"Hahahahahahaha!" Miu's grandfather begins laughing and his intense stare vanishes. "You remind me of someone I used to know young man, he had the same exact problem." Still laughing Elder places a hand on my shoulder, and gives me a friendly squeeze. "Come."

As I follow behind the older man, I began to re-think my decision coming here. Seriously that stare, Apachai… What other kind of craziness could exist here? Walking around the corner we found a very short man, sitting and reading a magazine. If I had to guess he is around five foot one, maybe five two if he stood straight up. He wore traditional Chinese clothing, with a green shirt lined gold. With a black hat, pants and shoes. Spikey brown hair sticks out from underneath he hat, and a long and pointed mustache frames his face.

"This is Kensei Ma, Ma this is Magnus-san."

"Wait how do you know my name? Oh wait did Miu-san tell you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, when the Elder nods I smile in relief. Okay that makes sense, I was worried he may have been psychic or something.

Kensei Ma slowly stands up and sticks his magazine into his shirt, and with a bow he greets me. "A pleasure to meet you Magnus-san."

"You as well Ma-san, but please call me Magnus. You too Elder, I am not one for honorifics." I only use them because I have to, personally I never understood the reason behind it.

Kensei Ma chuckles, then looks up at Hayato with his arms behind his back, a very serious look on his face. "Will he be joining us?"

"I don't see why not." Hayato strokes his beard as he looks at me. "That is up to him."

Wait did his mouth move? I feel like he said something, but I couldn't hear it. The up to him part, I heard but nothing after that. Which is weird, since I swear I saw his lips move.

Kensei then turns around. "I'll gather the others."

"Magnus, come with me please." Hayato leads me away to one of the main buildings, where Kensei, Apachai and three others were waiting, oh wait four. Two men, one woman and a mouse. The first of the two men is close to my height, maybe a couple of inches shorter. He has messy black hair, slightly tanned skin and pale, colorless eyes. (I almost thought he was blind until he confirmed he wasn't.) He wore a hakama, which hunk loosely on his lean frame. He also has a very thin but well-groomed mustache, and zig-zag lightning eyebrows. This is Akisame Kōetsuji the jutsu master.

The second man is incredibly tan and is a few inches taller than me. So he is at least over six foot… Maybe six foot two or three. He is incredibly built; I would say he and Apachai are the same size muscle wise. His short black hair is slicked back, with a single piece hanging over his face like an antenna. Across the bridge of his nose is a long and jagged scar which just makes him look even more intimidating. He is wearing a short sleeved brown leather jacket with no shirt, and has bandages on his arms. He also has on a pair of blue jeans and no shoes, though that is because we are inside. No one is wearing shoes. Anyway, this guy is Shio Sakaki. The karate master and Street Fighter lookalike wannabe.

The only woman in the room is…. Well I'm going to say it… HOT! She really is! What is it with me meeting incredibly hot women since I came to Japan? Is there something in the water? She is at least five foot two, or three, and has peach colored skin. Her long black hair is tied up in a high ponytail, which is held in place with a thin purple ribbon. Her eyes are a light purple, and her eyebrows are the same as Akisame…. I wonder if they are related. Anyway. The woman also is incredibly curvy, yet slender…. How does that even work? Anyway… She has on a purple choker, along with a small pink kimono with a purple sash, and some chainmail underneath that. To complete the look she has on purple stockings and a hitless sword, wrapped in bandages. This is Shigure Kōsaka and I am afraid of her… Mostly because I watched her try to kill Kensei Ma with her sword for just looking at her funny. Oh and I should mention the elephant in the room, or mouse. Tōchūmaru, a gray mouse with a pink ribbon on his tail is Shigure's pet. I'm not exactly sure what Shigure teaches, but just form the look at the sword… I'm guessing it has to do with pointy things, and sticking those pointy things into others.

As I sat with my legs crossed in front of all these people, I felt like my entire left arm was on fire. All of the adults, minus the Elder are staring me down. It was like their eyes were glowing! I am not sure why they were staring at me like that, but it's freaky as hell! Please someone save me from their glare!

"Would anyone like tea?"

Hurray! Everyone turns toward Miu, in her hands is a tray with several teacups and teapot. Why is she wearing that purple spandex outfit? Also why does her apron have a paw print on it? Meh I will not question it right now, because she has saved me from their glare. "I'll have some please."

"Of course Magnus-san." Miu gives me pleasant but polite smile, and hands me a cup and fills it with green tea.

"Thank you." As I slowly sip from the cup, I look around the room. All the adults were still eyeing me, but not as intensely as they were before. What the hell is going on here? As I tried to figure out what was going on, Miu passes cups of tea to everyone else. Then she stands behind her grandfather, a curious look on her face. After a couple of minutes of sipping tea, Hayato finally speaks up.

"Magnus what sort of martial arts experience do you possess?" He asks.

"Chuk Kun Do, so mixed martial arts."

Elder nods his head in thought, and turns to look at Akisame and Sakai. "Are you willing to take on a second pupil? Unless you wish to teach him Sakai."

"I told you old man, I don't take disciples." The scar faced guy mutters.

"Very well, if you're alright with-it Magnus-san I will be your master." Akisame turns to look at me and starts to smile. "And despite how I may seem, I am not a strict teacher."

I swear somewhere someone shouted liar. The hell is that? "Oh well, okay." I mean some of Chuk Kun Do does have some judo involved, so learning from Akisame wouldn't be that bad.

"Before we do that, Miu why don't you introduce our second disciple to our first." Miu's grandfather looks up at the teen girl who nods.

"Yes grandfather. Come on Magnus-san, you can meet Kenichi."

I wonder if that is the person who shouted? "Uh… Sure thing."

* * *

**(Third Person POV:)**

As the teenagers left the room Hayato looks around. "You all sensed it. What do you think?"

"A Sacred Gear user coming to us for training? Quite curious." Akisame cups his chin in thought. "Though it is hard to tell what one he possesses."

"Apachai felt fire, and death from him." The native of Thailand frowns thoughtfully. "He has great big, scary thing inside of him!"

Hayato chuckles humorlessly. "He does indeed Apachai. That boy is possessed by the Red Dragon Emperor." Akisame and Kensei Ma both gasp, while Apachai, Shigure and Saki look confused.

"Elder are you sure?" Akisame asks in concern.

"Yes I am. I've met the previous two Red Dragons, and that boy has the same aura as them." Hayato strokes his beard in thought. "And did you notice that the entire time he was with us, his left arm was shaking. I am pretty sure that if we continued to push our ki out, he would have awakened to his power."

"You mean he hasn't awakened yet? How is that possible?" Akisame couldn't believe this… That boy is at least sixteen… The Sacred Gear should have appeared by now.

Kensei Ma raises an eyebrow at his fellow master and friend. "It is more possible than you think, something is keeping his power suppressed. I have seen similar techniques in my travels, back when I was a much younger man."

"Hey, you mind filling in the rest of us?" Sakai asks a little annoyed. "What is this Red Dragon Emperor crap you're talking about?" The rough man growls out slightly.

"Yes Apachai is confused. A lot more than usual." Apachai scratches the side of his head with a blank look.

Shigure for her part didn't say anything, but she did have a curious expression on her face.

"All of you know about Sacred Gears?" When the group nods Hayato continues with the explanation. "Among them are a group of thirteen known as the Longinus. They are the strongest. They can kill gods." Hayato lets that hang in the air for other three masters. As he continues his expression becomes like stone, unreadable and hard. "The Red Dragon Emperor is among that group; he has the ability to raise his power until he surpasses even gods."

"That scrawny kid has that much power?" Sakai looks over his shoulder, where he could hear the teenagers talking.

"Not yet he doesn't." Kensei keeps his head down as he folds his arms over his chest. "Something has kept his Sacred Gear from emerging. Most of the time, sacred treasures like those appear right around puberty. Sometimes much earlier depending on the situation."

"What could have suppressed his power though?" A thoughtful look passes over Akisame's face.

"It doesn't matter, what does is what we do." Hayato lowers his head slightly, his gaze never meeting the other masters. "The problem stems if his power awakens with us. All Red Dragon Emperors have been cursed with a great rage and desire to dominate all things. They all meet with a horrible fate and drag all those around them down with them, the last two met similar fates. One was barely in his twenties and the other… Was only a child of ten." Silence reigned in the room after that.

After several minutes the karate master finally speaks up. "What do you suggest old man?" Sakai asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We teach him, from my granddaughter has told me he has a kind heart." Hayato relays the information that Miu told him, whether Magnus knew it or not Miu witnessed his fight the other day. It is why she 'ran' into him today. "He quickly ended the fight, and restrained his opponents. His instincts are not to kill, which means if we guide him and help nurture those instincts. Then when he does awaken to his power, he may not fall like all others before him."

"It won't be easy; we may need to give him… Special training, in order to keep his Sacred Gear from appearing." Akisame mutters in thought, trying to form the appropriate training regimen.

"Then do we all agree?" Hayato asks.

"Do whatever you want." Sakai shrugs and chugs his tea.

"Apachai wants to train Red Dragon!"

"You will kill him."

* * *

**(Magnus POV:)**

"Hey my teacup broke, I'm sorry Miu-san." I hold the broken cup up to the blonde girl with a frown.

"It's quite alright, I'll get you a new one. Would like some tea Kenichi?" Miu asks the other boy.

"No I'm fine, thank you Miu." Kenichi rubs the back of his head with a smile. As Miu leaves to go back into the main building, Kenichi looks at me with a worried glance. "Dude run."

You know it's strange but Kenichi kind of looks and sounds like Issei… Only he parts his hair in the middle to show his forehead… It's kind of weird, then again there are only so many faces, hair styles, and voices in the world. Some of them are sure to be the same. "Run? Why?"

"This place is a nightmare!" Kenichi shouts with manic eyes.

"Then why are you here?" Sure the masters here are… Intense, and really odd… Still I don't see why he would say it's a nightmare.

Kenichi's face becomes serious and his eyes harden. "To become strong enough to protect Miu."

I stare at the brown-haired teen for a solid minute and then I start to laugh, much to Kenichi's chagrin. "I'm sorry man.. It's just… You sound like an anime protagonist!" It took me a few minutes to get my laughter under control, but when I did I held out my hand to the teen. "Sorry… But that's a good goal man, but why do you want to protect her? Are you in love or something?"

"I-I-I-I-"

"That is an interesting shade of red Kenichi, I wonder do you have any blood left in your body?" I ask with a small grin.

"Sh-Shut up Frizzy-hair!"

"Frizzy? My hair is wild and spiky, not frizzy!"

"So nice to see you two getting along, that will be good since you will be training together from now on."

Both Kenichi and I turn around to see the masters standing behind us with Miu, Kenichi turns his head in confusion at seeing them. "Senseis?"

"Does this mean you've accepted me?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, yes it does." Akisame says with a small smile. "Now let us begin with a light jog around the town."

"Thank you so much, and I don't have any clothes to change into, but I suppose I can… Wait Kenichi why are you laughing like a mad man?"

…. I understand now why Kenichi started to laugh when Akisame-sensei suggested a 'light' jog. That man is insane! Even by my standards! He tied a massive tire around my waist and then sat on said tire, after that I ran around the ENTIRE town! After that Kensei Ma took me aside and made me sign a contract… Turns out the dojo needs money… My tuition is surprisingly cheap though, about three thousand yen a month. Which is like… Thirty dollars American, give or take a few dollars. Which isn't bad, though I'm a little surprised they aren't charging more. Oh well their loss is my gain. After signing with the dojo, Akisame sensei set up a training schedule for me. Every day after school I am supposed to come here and train until sunset, and of course my weekends are now taken up by training as well. Which means any free time I could have had, now belongs to the masters of Ryōzanpaku.

…. Why does that feel me with dread?

* * *

**(Training montage)**

"Huff…. Just a little further… Just a little further…" Panting heavily I kept putting one foot in front of another, come on Magnus old boy…. Just a little further!

"Hurry up you are slower than slug!" Akisame-sensei shouts from behind me.

Grunting I look back at the brown-haired man with a frown. "It would be easier if you weren't sitting on my back!" Never should have brought up Star Wars, or Luke's training on Dagobah to Akisame as a joke. Because now he is taking it to that extreme. Because not only am I carrying him on my back, he also has a giant stone statue strapped his back.

"Less complaining and more running!"

* * *

"…. Why am I doing this again?" I ask shakily as Shigure places an apple on top of my head.

"Help with fear. I think."

"Wait a minute you think-Holy hell!" I shout just as she cuts the apple in half.

"Now we use, candles. Take off your shirt"

"Nope!" I tried to run out of the room, but suddenly felt myself being pulled back by a chain. God help me please!

* * *

"Punch it again!"

"Ah!" With a shout I hit the hard-wooden board.

"Again!" Sakai shouts with a frown.

With another shout I hit the board and my eyes went wide as I felt something crack. "…. I think I broke my hand."

* * *

"Apa! It's Apachai's turn to teach you!" The giant says as he punches his fists together.

"Nope!" I quickly turn around and run away, I saw what he could do to that wall. There is no way I'm sparing with that guy because I will die! However I didn't get very far, as a very familiar chain wraps around my waist and starts to pull me back. "Noo! I have so much to live for!"

* * *

"Now begin!"

Kenichi and I began to circle one another both of our hands raised up near our faces, Miu and Kensei both sat on the side lines watching us both. The two of us took swipes at one another, but no blows ever landed. We both were just gauging how the other would react. Finally I made the first move, my left foot quickly lashes out and strikes his right side. Kenichi quickly blocks and pushes me back, then without hesitation he charges forward, swinging his fists. Side stepping his attack, I reach out and grab his left arm and with a grunt I toss him onto the ground. Kenichi quickly gets back to his feet and punches me in the face, the force of his hit sent me reeling back. He may be small but the little guy sure can hit hard!

I rub my jaw slightly with a small smile. "Not bad." Spinning around I kick the brown-haired teen in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"I could say the same." Kenichi grins as he looks up at me, and then he kicks my legs out from underneath me.

After I stand up, I hold my hand out to Kenichi and help him back to his feet. "Good job man, your getting better with each passing day."

"Really?" Kenichi's eyes widen. "You really think so?"

"Well yeah… Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Miu off the side turns her head with a smile. "Is this male bonding?"

"Good job you two, now you'll have to spar with Miu."

"Wait what?" Kenichi and I both look on in horror as the sweet, and innocent expression on Miu's face vanishes, and is replaced with a look that said, 'your ass is grass'.

* * *

**(Two weeks later, Kuoh Academy) **

"… So tired…"

"Magnus you doing okay?" Aika asks with a worried expression. "You've been pretty tired lately."

Kiba pats my shoulder with a smile. "Maybe you should try to get more sleep."

"Sleep not problem… Working out is…"

"Then maybe you shouldn't work out so much." Kiba suggests.

"Can't stop… Won't let me… Signed contract."

Aika shakes her head. "Sounds like a killer gym."

With a groan I pop my back as I begin to stretch out. "You have no idea… Anyway I have to get going, I'll see you all later." I wave at my friends as I slowly stand up and leave the classroom, and after a couple of minutes I was off school grounds and on my way to the train station. As I walked I ran into someone I didn't expect to see again. "Aeries Zepar?"

The burgundy haired beauty smiles pleasantly as she turns to look at me. "Oh it is you again, it is nice to see you."

"You too." I think? Girl still weirds me out. "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around." She shrugs her shoulders and places her arms behind her back. "Where are you going?"

"Oh got to get to my dojo, and I can't be late, or my sensei's will tan my hide-" Literally. "-So it was nice seeing you again."

Aeries turns her head. "You as well, oh and I never got your name."

"Oh. I'm Magnus."

"It's a pleasure and I hope I run into you again." With a pleasant smile the girl turns around leaves.

"Yeah, you too." Turning around I start to jog to the train station. "Hopefully I won't be late."

* * *

"Your late." Akisame says with an expression that could have frozen over the fires of hell.

"… I hate my life."

"Not yet you don't."

* * *

"Is it me, or did the masters work you over even harder today?" Kenichi asks as he looks me over during one of our short breaks.

"No they worked me over harder… Never. Ever. Ever. Be late Kenichi, or they will make your life hell." With a groan I pop my back and place my hands behind my back. "At least Akisame can patch you back up again, the man really should just consider opening a massage parlor or something. He's got magic fingers." As I stretched myself out, Kenichi and I began to make small talk. We just chatted about books, and a few other things of the like. Turns out Kenichi wants to be a writer, well good on him. I hope he makes it. The guy has a lot of cool ideas. Eventually though our conversation turned to something a little weird, like the fact he is being targeted by a bunch of no good thugs from Ragnarok. "Wait you've met those idiots to?"

"Wait you ran into them?" Kenichi asks surprised.

"Yeah, first day in town. Couple of their goons jumped me, wanted my wallet. At least I think they wanted my wallet, they never really said what they wanted. I should have asked more questions." I mutter as I hold my chin in thought. "What?"

"You fought and beat some of Ragnarok's thugs before you even came here?" Kenichi asks with a shocked look on his face.

"Well yeah… Why do you look so surprised?"

"I thought you were like me, no talent for martial arts whatsoever."

Around that time Sakai walks by and starts laughing. "Sorry tell you kid, but the punk over here has tons of talent. In fact he has prior training before coming here."

"It's true. I'm a sixth-degree black belt." I state unhelpfully.

"Why does everyone have talent but me!?" With a comical cry Kenichi runs away in a rather hilarious way.

Scratching my cheek I look up at Sakai. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You really messed up kid." Sakai laughs and walks way with a grin on his face.

With a sigh I follow after Kenichi and find the guy banging his head against a tree. "Dude, you alright?"

"No talent, no talent." He mutters over and over and over again.

Yikes… He has it bad… Maybe he needs a ego boost? "Kenichi please stop banging your head against the tree."

…..

…

"Kenichi seriously stop." I place a hand on his shoulder with a worried look. "Listen I don't get the whole no talent thing, but I can take a guess. You don't have a natural gift towards martial arts, right? Well that doesn't matter. What does matter is hard work and determination, and you have that in spades."

"R-Really?" Kenichi slowly pulls himself away from the tree.

"Yes really." With a smile I squeeze his shoulder. "Your developing a skill and while talent can help, you don't need it."

The brown-haired teen instantly cheers up, a broad smile appearing on his face. "Thank you Magnus!"

It doesn't take much does it? "No problem man now come on; we should get back to training. You ready?"

"Yes!"

* * *

After training was done for the day, Kenichi invited me over to his house for dinner. Which I thought was nice, so I agreed to it right away. It's not like I had to be anywhere later, and I can always catch one of the later trains. As Kenichi and I walked to his house we ran into…. Well a bit of a small snag.

"You are coming with us Shirahama, whether you like it or not. Kisara-sama wants to talk to you." Random thug number 1 demands.

"What about his friend?" Number two asks.

"If he gets in the way, deal with him." Number three snarls.

Kenichi looks around nervously. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Something tells me they won't give us a chance." I mutter with a frown… There's only a few of them, and with what we have gone through with the masters… We can handle these guys no problem, still the fact they want Kenichi is a problem. I am not sure who Kisara is, but she sounds like trouble. "What does Kisara want with Kenichi?"

"That's Kisara-sama to you foreigner!" Thug number three shouts.

"Whatever, what does your boss want with my friend here?"

"She wants him to join our crew." Thug number one shrugs.

Really? I look at Kenichi to see if this was true, but apparently he was just as shocked as I was. "Really? You want him? No offense buddy."

"None taken, why would I want to be a delinquent?" Kenichi stares at our would-be attackers with a frown, extending his hand he glares at all of them. "You'll eventually have to grow up, and get real jobs. Otherwise you'll never be productive members of society."

"Why-Why you!" Thug number three snarls and moves to attack Kenichi, but stops dead in his tracks when my knee connects with his crotch. As he falls to the ground holding the mommy and daddy button, I look at the others with a smirk.

"Next."

* * *

**(Third Person POV, several hours later, unknown location) **

"So you failed to bring in Shirahama again?" Kisara asks with a furrowed brow.

"It's not our fault Kisara-sama, that bastard Shirahama doesn't want to join."

"He doesn't does he. Then we crush him."

"It won't be that simple, he's got a friend with him. Some kind of foreigner, guy is crazy! He is incredibly strong, he also kicked us all in the balls!"

Kisara raises an eyebrow at that. "He has some kind of bodyguard?"

"No, not a bodyguard… More like a friend." Someone else answers with a frown.

"What did this foreigner look like?" Kisara asks as she tried to piece together the information her underlings were giving her. Whoever this foreigner could be, he could become an asset or a threat.

"White, American, crazy bronze hair-"

"That is the guy who got me thrown in juvie!" Koga shouts in the room.

Kisara shoots the weakest member of the technique trio a glare, which promptly shut the boy up. Whoever this foreigner is not "I want to meet this foreigner, bring him to me. Now."

"What if he refuses like Shirahama?"

At that Kisara smirks. "Then I'll deal with him myself."

* * *

**(Two weeks later, Magnus POV:)**

"You've changed Magnus." Kiba says one day after class.

"In what way?" I ask Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't put it into words, but you seem… In better shape then before."

Looking down at my body for a moment, I shrug with a small smirk. I'm not vain or anything but, the training at Ryōzanpaku has turned my body into a tight steel cord. Which is awesome! "I've been working out."

"I can tell, you kept up with me today in gym. You didn't even break a sweat." Kiba laughs good naturedly and pats my shoulder.

"Really? I didn't notice to be honest." Which was true, I think I've developed some kind of tunnel vision when it comes to physical activities. I wonder if that will come to bite me in the butt later on?

Kiba laughs again and shakes his head. "Well it doesn't matter; I'll talk to you later Magnus."

"Yeah, you too man." With a wave at the blonde, I start to make my way to the train station but stopped when I ran into someone I wasn't expecting to meet. "Yuuma?"

"Hello Magnus, it's been awhile." The girl smiles and turns her head.

"Uh… Yeah it has, how are you?"

"I am fine, though there is something that is bothering me." Suddenly Yuuma leans forward and puffs out her cheeks angrily. "You've been avoiding me lately, and I want to know why."

Well I can't lie to her… Honesty is the best policy after all. "Yeah… Sorry about that… You deserve to know the truth."

"I'm waiting." Yuuma says her cheeks still puffed out… That's kind of cute to be honest.

With a sigh I run a hand through my hair. "Well… You see I think I have a thing for you… But also for another girl as well, and I wanted to back off from both of you. At least until I could figure out my feelings, because I don't want to be a douchebag that-"

Yuuma reaches up and puts a hand over my mouth. "That's why? No offense Magnus, but you're an idiot."

Well she's not wrong, but I thought my reasoning was still sound.

"Just because you have feelings for someone, doesn't mean you should stop being their friend."

…. She has a point. "Your right… I'm sorry Yuuma, can you forgive me?"

"Yes I can." She says with a bright smile.

"Thanks… Hey can we hang out later? I have to get going."

The bright smile vanishes. "Your not trying to avoid me again are you?"

"No, really. I've joined a dojo in the next town over, and I can't be late." As Yuuma leans forward, I hold up my arms. "Honest… Maybe we can hang out later though?"

Yuuma thinks it over for a minute then nods. "Okay, but I'm holding you to that."

After saying goodbye to the black-haired girl, I got on the train and patiently waited. I thought over what she said and realized she is right, which means… I should talk with Rias more as well. I sent her a text, explaining why I was being such an idiot. Her response to it made me laugh, and blush.

'_You're an idiot Magnus, but a sweet one.'_

We both continued to text one another until the train stopped, I had to book it if I didn't want to be late. I got about half-way to the dojo when I was stopped by a group of… You guessed it, random thugs. "Seriously guys? I don't have time for this. What do you want?"

"Kisara-sama wants to see you. So you're going to come with us."

Didn't they want the same thing from Kenichi? "Something tells me you're not going to take no for answer." As they shook their heads, a small sigh escapes my lips. I really don't have time for this, but if I tell Kisara no to her face, maybe they will leave me alone. "Fine. Lead the way."


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a while but I'm back! Work and school have been keeping me busy, but I am still working I promise. Now I want to thank you all for your support, it means the world to me. Now onto the reviews! **

**Rider126: That would be funny but that is Magnus's fight, but I promise you'll see the masters kick all kinds of butt. **

**Haro654: Yeah it will be a good place for them to all to train! **

**Mooredogg: You mean write a my hero story? That would be interesting, what kind of Quirk do you think Magnus would have? Or would he be quirkless? I'm kind of curious. **

**Flameclawsxx: Yeah they will meet and it will be funny. **

**Merendinoemiliano: Yes sir! I am glad you approve! **

**Kamen Rider W: That's the whole point my friend, with Raynare you'll never know until something happens. I'm keeping this close to the chest. I am also happy to hear that you approve of the development. As for the Brotherhood thing, your right. **

**Random Guest: Ask and you shall receive **

**Now I have to get back to work, so I shall see you all later!**

* * *

As I was led to Kisara's hideout, I couldn't help but think… What a dump. Seriously they are squatting in a condemned building, like a bunch of rat hobos. That's a weird image. I wonder if they will appear as an enemy in a modern D&D campaign…

"Move it foreigner." A rough hand pushes me forward.

"Hey easy now, I decided to come willingly." Despite the fact I know it means my butt will end up in a sling when I get back to the dojo. "So take it easy." Shaking my head, I place my hands into my pockets and start to look around some more. Such a dump. You know it's a good thing they didn't blindfold me, otherwise I wouldn't be able to count the number of exists around me. Call me paranoid but I have a bad feeling about this meeting. Eventually I was led into a rather large room, that was devoid of pretty much everything. Expect for a large group of people, and a large worn but comfortable chair. Lounging in the chair is a very cute and dangerous looking girl, who I am going to take a guess and say is… Kisara. She has fair skin, bright green eyes that have a slanted pupil… Cat eyes. Cool! She has a slender frame with extremely toned legs, well she didn't skip leg day, that's for sure. Shiny and unkempt reddish brown-hair, rests underneath a dark green cap. She also has on a red shirt and jeans, though one of the legs is missing which shows off her extremely toned leg. She also has on a pair of ankle high boots… Okay note to self, do not get kicked by those things.

As I sized up Kisara, I could tell she was doing the same thing to me. I think we both came to the same conclusion about one another, do not fight this person. At least that is how I felt. This girl is a fighter with more experience under her belt then everyone else in this room.

Including me as well.

Finally after a few minutes of intense staring, Kisara looks up at me with a bored expression. "So you're the guy who has been beating up my men."

"In my defense, they started it."

Kisara smirks at that. "That I can believe, they are idiots after all. If they had half a brain cell, they would have realized taking you on was a mistake."

None of them are denying it…. Must resist the urge to mock them further. "Well… This has been nice… So, if there is nothing else I'll just be going. I'm really late for-Oh hello." I started to turn around, but stopped as I found the way out cut off by some scruffy looking teens.

"Sorry but we aren't finished." Kisara slowly swings her legs to the ground, and stands up with her arms crossed. "I haven an offer for you-"

"Let me guess… It's one I won't be able to refuse." I know what's going to happen now, she will offer me a place in her gang. Which I will refuse, and then a fight will break out and it will not be pretty for anyone involved.

"That's right." She says with a hand on her hip. "You're not as stupid as you look."

"I take offense to that."

Kisara ignores what I said and goes on with her offer. "I want you to join my gang, big things are happening, and I need strong guys like you."

….

…

…

"No."

"What did you say?" Kisara asks with a frown.

"I said no. I can say it again if you like. No. Nope, nadda, not happening, hit the road jack and don't come back no more." With my arms cross I turn my head slightly. "Would like me to say it in another language? Or does Japanese and English just work for you? I can do it in Spanish if you like."

Kisara's frown deepens, as she begins to grit her teeth. "No need."

"Well good, I'm glad we had this talk." What the hell am I doing!? Magnus you really are an idiot! Stop taunting the girl that can kick your ass! Dad is right, my mouth is going to land into a heap of trouble!

"How dare you talk that way to Kisara-sama!" A very blonde and well-dressed guy shouts…. Why does he look like he belongs in a Victorian era play or something?

Turning my head in confusion, I scratch my cheek slightly. "How come I didn't notice you before? You stand out from the rabble in that outfit, where did you get it? Is there a costume shop around here or something?" Oh my god I can't stop!

The blonde fop starts to move forward, but stops as Kisara holds up her hand. "Any last words before we kick your ass?"

Okay Magnus now we need to play this smart, find a way to defuse this situation…. I open my mouth to speak but stopped. I am just going to make this worse for myself. Instead I swallow whatever quip my mouth was going to spit out, and instead I look over my shoulder. "Mind if we take this outside?" I don't want to make your trash heap of a hideout any uglier then it already is… Holy crap I did it! I learned to keep my mouth shut… Now with my newfound powers of –"I'm afraid I'll need a tetanus shot if we fight in here, I mean this place is filthy. There is this great little invention, it's called a broom. Maybe you've heard of it?"

…. It's a sickness really, I'm the real victim here.

Kisara and the blonde fop back off. "Get him." She snaps her fingers and the goon squad starts to moves in.

As I smack my lip a small sigh escapes from them. "I'm going to be really, really late now." Flexing my fingers, I look around at all the goons who were moving in. One of Kisara's thugs run toward me swinging wildly. I step to the side and hold out my foot, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. Face first. "That looked painful… Okay seriously guys do we have to do this?" I ask turning to look at Kisara with an annoyed expression.

"Yes." Kisara snarls.

Disappointing but not unexpected, without another word I drop into a fighting stance. "If we're going to do this, then lets do this." Now I am not to admit… This next move is stupid, but it has to be done. I rush toward Kisara, swinging my left fist straight toward her face.

"Big mistake." The lean girl says with a smirk, as she lifts up her right leg and catches my fist with her booted foot. "A person's legs are much stronger then their fists, and your about to see why." She pushes me backwards, and as I was stumbling back, she pulls her leg back and spin around kicks out again.

Rolling with the hit I fall onto my ass with a loud thud. With a grunt I flip back onto my feet, and start to rub my chest. Even though she barely touched me… That still hurt! Her kicks and those boots are no joke, mental note to self… Do not let her kick me again. "Like to see you try and hit me again."

"Gladly." Kisara rushes forward and her left leg snakes out toward me.

Jumping on top of her chair, I start to grin, and I do the look at me gesture. "Look at me. I am the captain now."

"Get off my chair!" The girl shouts angrily.

Okay this chair is really wabbly, need to be careful or I will fall… Also side note… Why am I still doing what I'm doing!? Maybe I can find a way to- "Make me!" Why brain! Why do you betray me!?

"Grr… What are you idiots standing around for? Get him off my chair!" Kisara shouts as her gang moves in around me.

How do I get out of this one? There has to be a way… Oh wait there is, time to do what you do best Magnus. Something unexpected! Jumping forward I tackle Kisara to the ground, scrambling to my feet I make a break for the exit . "Tag your it." Shut up Magnus! Not even bothering to look behind me, I run as fast as I can. I'm out numbered and while not exactly out gunned, I will lose if I fight Kisara. Especially if her goons wear me out first. As I ran through the building a random thought popped up… Why can't I run and fight them at the same time? If I take down some of her goons, they'll be out of commission for a while. Giving me and Kenichi both some peace of mind for a while. Of course it will paint a bigger target on my back, but… Screw it. Okay how do I do this? I need something to whack them with, but the question is… What? As I exited the building, I found exactly what I was looking for. "Perfect!"

* * *

**(Third Person POV:)**

"Kisara-sama is going to kick our asses if we don't get that foreigner back."

"I know that, but he is really fast, seriously how are we supposed to catch him?"

Koga pushes past the others with a frown. "It doesn't matter, I'm going to kick that asshole in the balls! He's got to stop sometime right? We'll get him-Oof!" Just as Koga stepped through the hideouts exit he felt something slam into his face. The others watch in shock as Koga drops to the ground unconscious, then they all look up with wide eyes at a metal trash can lid. Slowly the lid is pulled away to reveal the foreigner.

"Wow… I can't believe that worked… Well if it worked for Captain America, I guess it can work for me. Speaking of… Heads up!" With a grunt he tosses the makeshift weapon like a discus into the group, and then takes off with a wry smile. "See yeah!"

* * *

**(Magnus POV:)**

"Are they still chasing me? Got to give these guys props, they don't give up easily. I didn't make it easy for them though." Seriously, I made chasing me a living nightmare for them. Every time I got a decent lead on them, I would find something to smack a few of them around with, and then and run like hell. What's even better is none of them seemed to catch on to my pattern. Or at least I think they haven't. None of them have shown any signs of caching on, but you never know these guys could surprise me. Hopefully they don't but if they do… I'll need to think of something else.

"Giv-Give… Give it up-"

"Never on the first date!" I shout with a grin…. I really need to stop doing this, but I can't help it! Seriously this will end up with me getting my ass kicked!

"You're late."

"Ah!" I jump up in surprise, my eyes widening in terror. Standing in front of me is Shigure. How in the hell did she get here?

"Come back, Apachai's turn to teach you." Shigure grabs my arm and begins to pull me away.

"Right…" I look back to see the thugs hesitating to follow us… Either they are shocked by how hot Shigure is, or by the fact she is carrying a sword. I'm going to guess both, because they are both quite shocking.

"Are those friends of yours?" Shigure asks.

I know this woman well enough by now, to know that she will cut them down if I don't say yes. She tends to… Not overreact but she leans towards extremes. "Yep… We ran into one another and decided to play tag… They're it and trying to tag me." I can't believe I'm saying this… You guys owe me one! "Sorry guys but I have to go now!" Giving the thugs a friendly wave, I motion for Shigure to lead the way back to Ryōzanpaku. Hopefully those guys will stay away, otherwise… Well they'll go back to Kisara in body bags.

**(Several hours later) **

"I'm sorry I'm late Apachai, please forgive me? We can train all you want now."

The giant turns his back on me and starts to color in his coloring book. "Don't want to, Apachai wants to color."

…. I'm really sorry now. "Can I color with you then?" The other masters were busy with other stuff, and Kenichi is out with Miu. Shopping or something. Which means It's just Apachai, Shigure and her mouse Tōchūmaru. Shigure is coloring in her book, with Tōchūmaru using a crayon alongside her. "I can make some tea for us, and get some of snacks." Apachai and Shigure both look up at that… Was she upset with me to? Well she is friends with Apachai and 'assists' with his training by catching me and Kenichi, whenever we try to run away.

"Yay snacks!"

"Squeak!"

Chuckling I rub the back of my head. "Does this mean I'm forgiven Apachai?"

"Apa! Yes Apachai forgives you!" The Muay Thai user stands to his feet, and scoops me into a bone crushing hug.

"Gah! Can't breathe!"

* * *

"So you met with your enemy and you tried to settle things there huh?" Sakai slowly sips at his cup of tea with a frown.

"Well sort of." I tired to shrug my shoulders, but given the weights attached to them… I'll just twitch my head slightly. "It ended with aggressive negotiations."

Sakai smirks and then snorts. "Sounds like my kind of negotiation."

"I wanted to find more about this gang, and why they wanted Kenichi and myself." Man these weights are heavy!

Akisame who is sitting next to Sakai, looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. "And what is the answer?"

"Why do you ask if you already know?" Seriously, the weird eyebrowed man always asks questions he knows the answer to. Still I better answer him. "They wanted to recruit me, and same goes for Kenichi I guess. She said big things are happening soon…"

"Which tells you what?" Akisame motions for me to go on.

I twitch an eyebrow since I couldn't shake my head. "… Either a gang war… Which I don't think is happening, at least if the people in town are anything to go by… They aren't nervous or worried, most gang related places have a feel to them when a gang war is about to break out." I speak from experience on that. "Which means this something big is related to… The gang itself… Granted there could be infighting, which may be the reason why she is trying to swell her group's numbers." Gritting my teeth in irritation and strain from my workout, I try to focus my mind. Akisame is asking me these questions for a reason…. But why is he? Is this part of my training? Man I thought I escaped critical thinking problems when I left the states school system. "Master why are you asking me about this?"

"You skipped part of your training for the day, which means this must be important to you." Akisame says with a wry smile. "Part of your training will be to gather information on these delinquents, find out their plans, and deal with them."

"And I'm supposed to sleep when?" I ask with a groan. The masters don't say anything, but they did smirk. Great, just great… "Hey why doesn't Kenichi have the extra homework?"

"Oh he does, but it is quite different then yours." Sakai chuckles with a gleam in his eyes. "In fact I would say your getting off easy compared to what he has to do."

That is… Concerning, these guys can be downright sadists when they want to be. What could be tougher then gathering information on a gang, and then taking said gang down? "What does he have to do?" To my irritation they didn't answer me. Seriously that is annoying! Why can't they just tell me!? …. Why do I have a feeling that this will be a theme in my life now? Me asking questions and never getting the answers. With a sigh I decided to let it go for now, I can always ask Kenichi… If they don't threaten him into not talking, which is possible given how the masters are. Oh well, focus on training for now, figure everything else out later.

* * *

**(A few days later) **

"Kenichi are you sure about this guy?" I ask my friend and training partner.

The brown-haired teen nods. "Guy is creepy and weird as hell, but he knows a lot."

"I'm standing right here you know, but thanks for the compliment." Standing in front of both is Haruo Niijima, a classmate and 'friend' of Kenichi and Miu. How do I describe Niijima… Demonic alien. He is taller than most people I've met here in Japan, but still shorter than me. If I had to guess, I would say he is five foot six, incredibly slender, with gangly limbs, sharp fingernails and extremely large and pointed ears. He's kind of off putting, especially with that puddle-bowl haircut. He also has this aura about him that just weirds you out.

"Right, sorry about that."

The thin teen shrugs his shoulders. "No worries, now what do you want?"

I turn to look at Kenichi who nods his head. "Information about Ragnarok, what's happening with them, their leaders, anything and everything you can tell me."

"That's a tall order, extremely dangerous work, why would I do anything for you?" He asks with a disinterested look.

…. He's got a point. He doesn't know me, and while he is Kenichi's 'friend' they are only friends on Niijima's terms. "How about a trade? Information for information."

A light appears in his sneaky eyes, but he quickly suppresses it. "What information could you have that I would want?"

That is another good point… What could I offer this guy? I look at Kenichi who shrugs helplessly, he doesn't have an idea either huh. Guess he "How about an IOU?"

Niijima looks me up and down with a calculating gaze, an evil smirk appears on his face. "Interesting. Very well I'll tell you what I know, and you'll owe me one."

"Good enough." Why do I feel like I made a deal with the devil? "So what do you know?"

"Lots of things, just depends on what you want to know?"

It's like trying to pull teeth with this guy. "What is the big thing happening in Ragnarok? Is it war within the gang?"

"Oh no, something far worse. They are getting to promote someone. What do you know about their leadership, and how they are organized?" Niijima asks with his arms crossed.

"I know they have a group of leaders called the Seven Fists, but that is about it."

Niijima nods his head and starts to explain. "The Seven Fists all have smaller groups under their control, each of them have their own lieutenant with their groups. The ones you and Kenichi have been dealing with are Kisara, a high-ranking lieutenant. Now as for the big thing that is happening, Ragnarok is getting ready to promote one of their lieutenants. The Seven will soon become Eight."

"Let me guess… Kisara is one of those up for consideration." When the alien/devil/thing nods my blood freezes a little. "And I just painted a target on my back by confronting her…" And mocking her and her people, and her hideout… I made a big mistake… Well not the first time I've done that, and probably won't be the last time either. "Do you know who will get the position? Even if you had to guess, who would you think will become the next Fist?"

"I don't like to guess, but my money is on Kisara. All of my data points to her being the most likely winner."

Smacking my lips I look over at Kenichi. "I screwed up big time."

"No kidding." Kenichi pats my back.

"Don't get too relaxed Kenichi, Kisara is still after you as well." Niijima says with a nasty smile on his face. "Since she can't get you to join you, she wants to crush you now."

"What!? Oh man!" A sigh escapes his lips and he hangs his head in defeat.

"Well… At least I'm not alone." I felt a little bad for Kenichi, but hey if the gang is gunning for the both of us, at least we can deal with them together… Wait… Where the hell did that come from? Shouldn't we call the cops or something? When did I stop thinking logically and start thinking like an anime character? What the hell is wrong with my brain!?

Niijima starts to laugh. "I know what you're thinking Maverick-san, you should just call the cops right? Well it won't work, whoever is backing Ragnarok has money. They can get their guys out on the street faster then the police can lock them up, so there is no point in even calling them."

Well that explains a couple of things about this town… Why the cops didn't step in unless called, and even then they only went so far. Sure they arrested the guys, but if what Niijima said is true then even that can't stop them. So the question remains… How the hell am I!? I feel like the masters set me up to fail. "Great… Well thanks for your help Niijima, I appreciate it."

"No need to thank me, after all you owe me favor and I will collect." The alien/devil… Thing reminds me with a smirk… Again I feel like I sold my soul.

* * *

"I really need to re-think my priorities." Upon returning to Kuoh for the day, I began to seriously think over my commit to Ryōzanpaku. It wasn't the first time but after finding out everything I did today… Yeah I think I should just leave. Seriously, first the gang problem was bad enough, then the insane training, now tack on the fact I am supposed to fight them. No, not just fight them but take them out. Yep, I should just leave. Never return. Because quite frankly this is all way too insane for me, and I'm a Maverick! We're used to dealing with the insane on a daily basis.

…. Yet despite all of this… Some part of me wants to remain and fight… Which is really freaking me out! Do I have a death wish or something? Or is it something else? Do I like fighting? I will admit I enjoy sparing with Kenichi and Miu, even if the latter kicks my ass. However this goes beyond that… It's like… I had to fight. I had to show Kisara and her group of idiots that I was stronger, that I had to dominate them…. Okay I think I need some time away from the masters, they have obviously affected me mentally in some way. Yeah, that has to be it. Shaking my head I made my way home, but stopped at a fast food place. I needed something deep-fried and bad for me, and that is when I ran into someone I didn't expect to see.

"Akeno? What are you doing here?"

"Oh hello Magnus." The black-haired beauty turns to me with a smile. "I was just getting a bite to eat; would you care to join me? It's been a while since we've talked."

"I would like that." It would be nice to talk to someone normal, and Akeno is normal. Normal is good. After ordering our food, Akeno and I both sat down and just… Caught up with one another, discussing school, our classes, and some afterschool activities. Well mainly mine, Akeno didn't really say much about what she did in the Occult Research Club. Which is a little odd, but then again… Maybe she just reads books in the club? It would explain Kiba's interest in the club, the guy sure enjoys reading. I've even caught him reading in class a couple of times, which begs the question… How are his grades still good? Maybe he is just really smart, so he reads in class to pass by the boredom? Maybe. I should ask him sometime.

"Magnus?"

"Oh sorry Akeno, I got a bad habit of getting stuck in my own head." I run a hand through my wild hair, an embarrassed grin on my face.

Akeno laughs slightly. "Oh it's alright. It happens to all of us."

"Thanks… So um… Where were we?"

"You were telling me about this dojo your going to, and why you were thinking of leaving." She supplies helpfully.

"Right, thanks. Well the masters at the dojo gave me… Well an impossible task and I'm thinking they set me up to fail, along with some issues from the town… I think it's better to just leave." I hope she doesn't ask for details. I don't want to drag poor Akeno into this mess, well any more than I'm already doing. I still feel bad about involving Rias in that murder business…

Akeno taps her cheek with a thoughtful look. "Hm… Well that is quite a pickle Magnus, though without details I don't know how much help I'll be." The black-haired beauty shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. I'm not being helpful, I know. It's just… It's hard for me to explain."

The girl nods with a smile. "I understand Magnus."

"Still it's nice to talk to someone about this." Even if I can't find a solution, I feel better just getting this off my chest.

"Well I am glad I could be of assistance." Akeno smiles and turns her head slightly.

Akeno and I continued to talk until the fast food place started to close, at which point I walked her back to her place. Which is a rather large and fancy looking apartment complex, when I asked Akeno how she could afford to live here, she explained that this place is owned by Rias's family. So she gets to live here on the cheap, that's cool. I wanted to ask more questions but now is the not time, or place for it. Especially since it's kind of late and these kind of questions are personal. "Have a goodnight-"

"Magnus before you leave, I want to tell you something." Akeno crosses her arms and turns her head slightly. "I'm not sure what task your sensei's gave you, but a good teacher never sets their students up to fail. And from what you have said, they are good teachers."

I nod with a thoughtful expression. "You have a point, they are rather… Unorthodox in their methods, but they are good teachers."

"Plus, something tells me that whatever they have you doing, you can do it. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that once you set your mind to it. You don't give up. Anyway have a goodnight." Akeno squeezes my shoulder with a friendly smile, and heads toward the apartment complex.

I place my hands behind my head and start to walk home. "Not the type to give up. I guess that is true. Still how am I supposed to do what the masters want? Take on all of Ragnarok? Not only that but take them down? I mean the only way to do that is to… Cut off the head of the snake, which means… Take out the Fists."

….

….

…..

"I got a lot of work to do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's me, I know it's been a while but I'm back with a new chapter. Now first I want to say thank you to everyone who is supporting this story and me. Now I have been busy with school and work. Now onto the reviews! **

**BatCornMan: Thank you very much! **

**Merendinoemiliano: I am glad you think so! **

**PasiveNox: Thank you, it's nice to hear your enjoying the story. **

**Now I'm going to try and get the next chapter out soon, until then take care all of you! **

* * *

"Okay you two, be honest. How do I look?" I ask my two training partners.

Kenichi and Miu both look at one another before answering. "Like a thug!"

"Perfect." Turning around and facing a mirror, I check out my appearance with a grin. My normal wild and spiky hair is covered with a thick skull cap, and my normal outfit has been replaced with a long green coat, a black t-shirt, jeans, and boots.

"Can you please explain to me why you want to look like a thug?" Kenichi asks in confusion. "You never really explained that part."

"If I'm going to take out the Fists. I need to join Ragnarok, but since Magnus already rejected their offer, I need to create a persona that can get in close to them. Then take them down." Hey if Batman can do something similar as Matches Malone, then I can do it here. Then again… He is Batman, he can do anything.

"Magnus I don't want to sound mean, but that is the stupidest thing you've said." Miu says with a straight face. "From what you told me; the Fists are super strong. At your current level, I don't know if you can beat them."

"Plus, even in those new clothes they will still recognize you." Kenichi says bringing up a valid point. "Even if they don't, the moment you open your mouth, they'll know it's you."

"That's a good point Kenichi, not mention it would look strange for another American to just suddenly show up." Miu brings up another valid point.

With a groan I rip off of the skull cap. "… Really? So I bought this crap for nothing?"

"Yes." My friends answer with a smile.

Dropping in defeat I begin to grumble, which just made Kenichi and Miu laugh. Rolling my eyes with a groan, I stand up and walk past the two of them. "Excuse me, but I'm going to return these."

"Don't do that Magnus, the clothes look fine. Even if you do look like a thug, but if you want to take on Ragnarok's leaders. You need to keep training, and then take them out." Miu says with a serious expression. "I think you should stop thinking so much."

"My family says the same thing all the time, well that or I don't think enough. I can't seem to win." With a shrug I take of my jacket and fold it over my arm. "Still you have a point. At least about the whole trying to infiltrate them, but I need to do something. I have to find a way to get to their leaders."

Kenichi crosses his arms and shakes his head. "I still think it's stupid that you're trying to fight them, why can't you just live in peace Magnus?"

"I know you don't like fighting Kenichi, but they need to be stopped. You know it, Miu know it, the masters know it, I know it." Though in the masters case, this is just extra training and perhaps a form of punishment for skipping training with Apachai. "Don't you remember what Niijima told us? The cops can't even stop them."

With a sigh the brown-haired teen hangs his head. "I know that but… "

"All it takes for evil to succeed is for good men to do nothing. That's something my grandfather taught me." I still have reservations for…. All of this, but something has to be done. Ragnarok will keep coming after us, and if the cops can't stop them. Then we have to. It doesn't help that the masters are kind of forcing me, but who says I wouldn't have done this without their influence? Granted it may have been a little later, but given how I am? It still would have happened.

"Your right Magnus…" Rubbing the back of his head, Kenichi nods his head. "I still think we should try to resolve this without violence if we can, but if we can't I'll help you as much as I can."

"Me too, if you need backup I'll help." Miu says cheerfully.

With a smile I nod at the both of them. "The three of us will be a hell of a team."

* * *

It's been two week since then and a lot has happened in that short amount of time, Kenichi was attacked by a group called the Technique Trio at school. Befriended at least two of them, and then got his ass kicked. Very badly by the way by one of the Ragnarok executives, according to Niijima he is one of the guys up for the title of the Eighth Fist. Which is not good, since his leg was almost broken in the fight. On top of that…. Something extremely weird happened. While I was hunting done the guy Kenichi fought, one of the Seven Deadly Fists found me first.

"Where is Shinnosuke Tsuji, the guy that beat up Shirahama?" I ask as I slam one of the Ragnarok thugs against a brick wall.

"I don't know man! I don't know!" He shouts in fear. "I haven't seen Tsuji-sama in a while!"

Tightening my grip on the guy's throat, I raise my left fist and slam my fist right near his head. "You're lying. This is his territory, why wouldn't he be here?"

"I swear I'm not! He and his gang are trying to muscle in on someone else's territory! I think Kisara-sama's." The goon cries trying to pry my fingers off his throat.

… Fuck. Well looks like this has been a waste of time. "If your lying-" Crap I don't really want to threaten this guy… I already feel bad that I had to beat the crap out of him, but I can't just let him go like this. He needs to be afraid! "-It won't be pleasant for you." With a huff I let go of his throat and back off, which the goon took as a sign to run. Not bothering to stop him, I shake my left fist with a frown. Well this has been a wasted night… It took me some time to find out the name of who beat up Kenichi, and even longer to find his usual haunts. Now I find out that my effort has been a waste of time, since he is trying to muscle into Kisara's territory.

Very frustrating!

With a heavy sigh, I shake my head and I start to walk to the train station. It was getting kind of late and it is a school night, and I needed some sleep. Though given my insomnia… I am probably not going to get any sleep. I was about half-way there when I ran into trouble. Standing beneath a spotlight is a relativity tall figure in a dark hooded cloak. The cowl of the hood covered the figure's face, but I could at least make out they are indeed a guy. The figure is wearing a navy-blue shirt and jeans, with high leather boots, multiple belts, armbands and gloves. Though the gloves have some kind of gold writing on them.

….

….

….

Like I've told my Mom in the past, I don't have to go looking for trouble. It finds me.

"Hello anime Batman, need help looking for the Joker?" The cloaked figure didn't say anything, he just stood there menacingly. Why do I hear Patrick and SpongeBob? "Well this has been fun, but I should get going-" The moment I tried to move past him, the man holds out his arm, stopping me. "-Or not."

"My name is Hermit. The Sixth Fist of Ragnarok."

Hells bells….

Jumping back I drop into a fighting stance. "How did you find me?" Hermit doesn't answer but he drops into a familiar stance… Hey didn't Kensei Ma teach me that stance? Does this guy know Chinese Kenpo? "You know I normally like the strong, silent type but your just being rude." Shut up Magnus! This guy looks serious, if one the Fists sought me out, it could mean two things. One, they want to recruit me (unlikely). Or two, he is here to get rid of me, because I've caused too much trouble. (Most likely). Hermit and I stared at one another, neither one making the first move. Much like Kisara, we were sizing the other up. One second goes by, then two, then three, and so on and so forth. Just as it hit the minute mark, Hermit rushes forward his left arm swinging toward me like a whip. Side stepping the attack, I try to punch his hooded face but was stopped as he re-directed his left arm and blocked my hit. Hermit pushes me back by ramming his shoulder into me, and quickly struck me in the side with his right arm.

"Gah." It felt like a freaking knife! Gritting my teeth in pain, I lock my arms around his head, and bring my knee up into his crotch. As Hermit staggers back in pain, I pull the top of his hood over his face and proceed to punch him.

"You bastard!" Hermit shouts through grit teeth. "Fight. Me. Like a… Martial Artist!"

"I rather fight dirty, thank you!" Not even bothering to let up, I run toward the cloaked figure and kicked him in the side. Or I tried to at least. Hermit catches my leg and jabs his elbow into my knee, with a cry of anguish I drop to the ground.

"Fine, then I'll force you to." Hermit snarls angrily, as he moves to hammer my knee again.

Using my free leg I kick him in his knee, as hard as I can. The force of my kick frees my other leg from Hermit's grasp, I quickly roll away from the hooded figure. Crawling up to my feet with a grunt of pain, I glare at Hermit. Whoever this guy is he hits… Hard. Very hard. If it wasn't for the adrenaline in my system, I wouldn't be standing on my left leg. So note to self, do not let him hit me again. Raising my fists up to my face, I watch as Hermit gets back his feet and without a word he charges toward me again. I try to punch the hooded man, but he spins around, dodging the attack and delivers a knife hand strike to the back of my neck. I started to fall toward the ground, but I tucked and rolled back onto my feet. Turning around I rub the back of my head, an worried expression on my face.

"Are you insane?" That's rich coming from me. "Are you trying to kill me?" If it wasn't for the training by the masters, I would have died right there. Hermit remains silent as he dashes forward, his swinging arms like whips. Narrowly avoiding a strike toward my face, I felt a stinging pain just above my right eye. However I couldn't focus on that too long, as the Sixth Fist kept pressing the attack. Dodging the constant stream of attacks, I tried to nail down the guy's patterner. But given how dark it was and how we kept moving away from the light, I could barely see anything. Hell it took everything I could just to dodge or block, even then I failed half the time. Each hit felt like a knife, and that knife was attached to a sledgehammer.

"I honestly expected more." Hermit snorts as he knocks me to the ground, and pushes his boot against my throat.

Doing my best to keep him from crushing my windpipe, I tried to push his foot away. "Screw…. You!" I wrap my legs around the leg that wasn't trying to crush my throat, and with a push and pull, I toss Hermit off me and pull him onto the ground. Gasping for air, I roll away the crazed man and quickly get back to my feet. Of course the moment, I was back up so was Hermit. As he drops back into a familiar stance, I let out a groan and shake my left arm. Okay that's weird… It's starting to shake and burn, it felt like something was trying to force its way out of my arm.

… The hell?

Shaking my head, I narrowly avoided an open hand strike from Hermit. Get your head in the game Magnus! Kicking the hooded man in the side, I take off toward the train station. I need to get out of here, like right now! If I keep fighting him like this, I am not sure if I will make it out of here.

"Get back here coward!"

"Why don't you make me?" Magnus don't taunt the super villain! I didn't have to turn around to know that Hermit is following, which means it is time for some evasive maneuvers! Looking around I spot a parked car near a medium sized brick wall, which led up to a shed and a nearby roof top. Good enough! Once I was close enough, I jump onto the hood of the car and then the roof. Jumping onto the brick wall, I make my way across the wall toward the shed and with a mighty leap, I make it onto the roof with a loud grunt. Turning around I watch as Hermit is following close behind me, well crap. Better keep going. I run toward the next rooftop, jump and roll as I land on top of another nearby house. As the chase continued, I could make out in the distance the train station, but Hermit would catch up to me before I got there.

Which means… I'm screwed.

Stopping suddenly I look down to find I ran out of rooftop to run across, and the jump to the next one is too far. I could jump down but I'm… At least fifteen… Maybe sixteen feet off the ground, I would survive the fall, but it will hurt. A lot.

"Nowhere left to run now."

Turning around, I found Hermit standing behind me with his arms crossed. Crap. How do I get out of this-Wait I got it! Reaching toward my pants, I remove my belt and hold onto it like a whip.

"You really like that will work?" Hermit scoffs as he looks at me with what I feel like disdain.

"Come and try me." I say with my trademark grin. Hermit steps forward but stops briefly, like he is truly considering his options. Shaking his head the hooded figure rushes toward me, swinging both of his arms down toward my shoulders. Now! Moving in as close as I can, I wrap my belt around Hermit's sides and pull him in close. "Roshambo!" My knee shoots out and connects with his crotch. As Hermit cries out in shock and pain, I continuously knee him in the crotch, using my belt to keep him close. I am not sure how long I did this, but when Hermit stopped screaming in pain, that is when I stopped. Letting go of my belt, I back up and watch Hermit fall to the roof in pain, grasping his crotch. Whimpering. Ouchy.

Putting my belt back on, I kneel down next to Hermit. Removing his hood, I pull out my phone and take a picture of his face. I had no idea who he was, but hey maybe I can use this. Putting my phone away, I tried to leave but found Hermit's hand wrapped around my ankle.

"You… Bastard…." Through grit teeth he squeezes my ankle, tightly.

… Okay ouch this kind of hurts, what kind of training has he gone through? "Sorry but I don't have time to play anymore… It's a school night." I already know for a fact that I'm not going to school tomorrow, in fact… I should head back to Ryōzanpaku. Akisame should look me over, the guy is a doctor… Or close to it at least. Prying Hermit's fingers off my ankle, I make my way off the roof top via Assassin's Creed. Dropping from ledge to ledge. Which wasn't easy. Once I was on the ground I left the yard and tried to get back to Ryōzanpaku, but was stopped once again by Hermit. He doesn't give up easily… I respect that, but seriously this is getting annoying.

"We… Aren't… Finished." He says through grit teeth.

"Yeah… We are. We're both dead on our feet…" Some of us more than others. The adrenaline is starting to wear off, I'm feeling everything he did and all I can say… I want my mommy. "Just go to a hospital or something… I'm pretty you're going to need some ice for your balls."

Hermit shook angrily but didn't say anything.

"How about this… If, we meet again, you can try and kick my ass then?" A minute goes by and he doesn't say anything, seriously this is rather annoying.

"Delete the picture you took of my face, and I'll consider it." He finally says.

…. Screw it. Pulling out my phone I delete the picture, and toss the device to Hermit. After a moment or two he throws my phone back to me. "Satisfied?" I ask in a annoyed tone.

"Yes." Without another word he turns around and starts to stalk away. "And next time. I'll kill you."

"Sure and I'll have superpowers." Rolling my eyes, I make my way back to the dojo. Which took much longer than usual as the adrenaline high was now completely gone, and pain and exhaustion took its place. My knee throbbed heavily as I now limbed through the streets. Normally it takes me ten minutes or so to get to dojo from the train station, tonight however it took me at least twenty… Maybe thirty… I think. All I know is that the moment I got to the dojo, I face planted against the door and that is when everything started to go dark.

* * *

"When you think he'll wake up?"

"Right now I my calculations are correct."

With a groan, I open my eyes and look around. "Am I…?"

"In my clinic." Akisame says with a reassuring smile.

A sigh of relief escapes my lips. "Thank goodness for that."

"Magnus what happened?" Kenichi asks… Oh guess he was right next to me, oh looks like Miu is here as well. Where are the other masters? Outside maybe?

"First, how did I…. ?"

"Apachai heard you, and he brought you to Akisame." Miu answers with a smile.

"Remind me to thank him later." Looks like I owe the big guy, maybe I should get him some ice cream? I'm sure he'll like that. "Anyway… To answer your question Kenichi, on my way to the train station I ran into one of the Fists of Ragnarok." Kenichi and Miu shout in shock, Akisame just strokes his mustache silently. I told the three of them what happened with Hermit, Miu seemed concerned and slightly angry, Kenichi just looked pissed off, and Akisame's expression is neutral. After I was finished, Akisame left without a word, leaving me alone with my fellow teens.

"I can't believe one of the Fists started targeting you, I wonder how this Hermit tracked you done." A thoughtful expression passes over Miu's face.

"No clue."

Kenichi didn't say or do anything, expect shake in anger. Yeesh, he looks like I did when I found out he got the crap kicked out of him. Hope he doesn't plan on doing something stupid like me.

"Hey Miu, can you hand me my cell? It's my in my left pants pocket." I gesturer to a pile of clothing that rested on a chair. Thank goodness Akisame let me keep my boxers.

"Oh, sure." The blonde walks over the pile, and after a moment she pulls out my smartphone. "Though why do you want it?" She asks handing me the device.

"Well… My phone is supposed to be connected to my One Drive. An online shared storage." I explain quickly to the Japanese teens.

"Ah."

With a nod I start to go through my phone. "If it is, then maybe I'll still have that picture of Hermit's face."

"Which means you know who he is, or what he looks like at least." Kenichi says taking more of an interest in the conversation.

I nod with a grin. "Yep." Though I'm not going to look for him, at least not for a while. I needed to train A LOT more if I wanted to take him on, it was only by luck and fighting dirty did I stand a chance this time around. And I have a feeling Hermit will be ready for me next time. "Damn it."

"What?" My friends ask in confusion.

"My phone wasn't connected…" Well so much for that… Then again maybe it's a good thing, it would only encourage me to go looking for him. Even if I did find him outside his Hermit outfit, what would I even do? Just attack him in public. Yeah that would end well.

Kenichi sighs, and then turns to look at me with a frown. "Too bad, but Magnus if you run into those guys again… Call me. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay I will."

Just as we finished Akisame came back into the room. "Magnus, I just finished speaking with the Elder. He thinks you should stay here tonight, and then take the early morning train back to Kuoh."

"Oh… Thank the Elder for me Akisame-sensei." Without any further to do, everyone went to bed for the night. I bunked with Kenichi, who had been staying at the dojo for a while now. Though once I made it to the building where Kenichi and the masters stayed at, I raised a very confused eyebrow. "What happened to the stairs, and why is there just a rope?"

"Kensei and Sakai-sensei, got drunk and destroyed the stairs." Kenichi shrugs and starts to climb.

With a groan I shake my head. "They really need to lay off the booze." Climbing up after my friend, once again I am thankful that Akisame is such a good doctor. Seriously, what most people would consider complicated or impossible, he's just like 'Why that is so simple'. After getting to the third floor, Kenichi led me to his room which is pretty spartan. Other than his futon, a dresser, and small desk with a pile of books and papers, there was nothing else in the room.

"Sorry about the mess." Kenichi says with an embarrassed look.

I look around again with a tired smirk. "How do you even live in this pig sty?"

Kenichi just rolls his eyes and directs me to the futon. "I'll grab a spare, do you want to borrow some pajamas?"

"Not that I appreciate the sentiment, but I really doubt anything you have will fit me."

"Oh right, sorry Magnus." Kenichi rubs the back of his head. "Anyway, I'll be right back."

"Take your time." After a few minutes my friend comes back with a spare futon and blanket, together we set up and get ready for bed "Thanks man."

"No problem Magnus, goodnight."

I nod at my friend. "Goodnight Kenichi." As I tried to sleep my mind kept drifting back to the fight with Hermit, specifically the moment my arm began to burn and shake. That has been happening a lot lately since I came to Japan, my question is why. Maybe I should ask a doctor… Or Akisame about it. Hell Kensei would do, the guy has some medical knowledge. He is an acupuncturist. Maybe he could do something about my arm. Shaking my head, I shift my focus to something other than my arm. Something that when it was happening, I didn't realize it. But when I was fighting Hermit, I wasn't afraid or even bothered by fighting him.

… In fact I enjoyed it.

* * *

**(Third Person POV: Location, Ryōzanpaku:)**

"From your reckoning Akisame, Magnus almost unlocked the power of the Red Dragon?" Hayato strokes his beard with a frown. "Quite troubling."

The Judo Master nods and folds his arms. "Given the circumstances of it appearing, yes it is. It seems setting him against the Fists of Ragnarök was a mistake."

"This would've happened, whether or not the kid went after them." Sakai slowly finishes off his can of beer, before crushing the can. "This Hermit guy found him."

"Let's not forget that Magnus was only out, because he was looking to avenge Kenichi's defeat." Kensei Ma flips through one of his porn magazines, but his attention wasn't really focused on the pictures. "What truly bothers me, is what Magnus mentioned about Hermit's fighting style." The way he fought was definitely Kenpo, but the exact methods reminded Kensei of someone from his past. Someone he thought was dead.

"…Magnus should unlock his power." Shigure says, much to the shock of the other masters. "The Sacred Gear is a weapon, a part of him. We shouldn't keep this from him." Shigure ignored the look of protest on the other's faces, and kept on going. "We have no right."

Apachai nods in agreement. "Apa! Shigure is right. Magnus should learn to be big scary dragon."

Hayato looks at the two masters, then at the other three. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I do not believe Magnus is ready to know the truth." Akisame furrowed his brow and crosses his arms.

Sakai lets out a sigh as he puts his hands behind his head. "I am not sure where I stand, so consider me neutral in this."

Hayato thought over the matter for several minutes, before finally speaking. "I agree with Akisame, which means you are the tie breaker Kensei."

The older Chinese man however was focused on something else. "I'm sorry, what is going on?" He asks looking around in confusion. The matter was quickly explained to him once more, and Kensei answered immediately. "No. Magnus shouldn't learn the truth, at least not yet. I do not believe he is ready."

"Very well. Three against two, and one abstained. Magnus will not learn truth, yet."

* * *

**(Magnus POV: Kuoh the following day) **

"You know your not helping those rumors about you being a thug." Aika crosses her arms with a small smirk. "It also doesn't help you didn't change over into the summer uniform."

Grumbling under my breath, I rub my slightly bruised face. "Don't remind me. Also summer uniform? Shouldn't I just take off the blazer? I mean that is all it is."

"Where would the fun be in that?" She laughs good naturedly, but stops and starts to frown. "You… You have a good point Magnus."

"Maybe you shouldn't go back to that dojo, I mean your coming back with a lot of bruises." Kiba suggests politely.

With a groan I lay my head down on my desk, slowly closing my eyes I brush off the others. "Thanks for your concern guys, but really I'll be fine." I'm not trying to be rude, I do appreciate the concern, but I just can't quit. Well, technically I could but I would hate myself for it. Something inside of me won't let me quit, it's like… I have to do this; I have to keep fighting, and that frightens me. When did I become obsessed with fighting, and becoming stronger? That isn't who I am… Right? Maybe I should consider leaving the dojo, at least for a little bit. As I thought over my dilemma class started up again, but I couldn't focus on anything the teacher was saying.

"Maverick-san?"

"Hm?" I look up just in time to see a piece of chalk smack me in the face. "Ow!"

"Pay attention!"

"Yes sensei." I mutter in embarrassment as my classmates laugh. Okay, focus on class first, then figure out what to do about this increasing need to fight and become stronger.

* * *

After school, I called Miu to let her and the masters know that I'm not coming today. I had some things I needed to figure out. As I walked home my mind began to race, several different thinks were at the forefront of my mind. Should I continue with the dojo? If I do, will this desire for fighting become stronger? Will I want to become the best fighter around? What if I just quit? Will this desire go away? Or will it drive me insane? Life is way too confusing right now.

Once I was back at the house, I found something… Odd. The door is unlocked. Which is weird, because I'm sure that I locked it before leaving this morning. As I open the door, someone jumped at me. "Crap on a stick!" Without even thinking about it, I quickly grab one of the attacker's arms, and toss them onto the ground.

"Ow! Take it easy big bro!"

Huh? I look down in surprise and shock. "Mason!? What are you doing here?" Letting go of my younger brother's arm, I help him stand and dust him off. "You know you shouldn't jump at people like that."

"Sorry Magnus, just wanted to surprise you." Mason starts to grin in a similar manner to me.

"Well consider me surprised. Sorry about tossing you." I rub the back of my head with a sheepish look on my face.

"Are you kidding? That was cool!" Mason shouts excitedly. "Also…" Mason looks me over. "Have you been working out bro?" My younger brother squeezes my arm. "You are really toned man."

"Yeah I have-Wait a second, what are you doing here?" Don't get me wrong it's good seeing my little brother, but I had to wonder why was he here?

Mason just gives me a look and shakes his head. "Right, you're on a different school schedule. Dude it's June As in summer vacation?"

"Right." It's already June… Man I can't believe it. "Wait if you're here, are Mom and Dad here as well?"

Mason nods. "Yeah they are, but they went to the store to get some food. Do you just eat out a lot or something? Because there's hardly any food in the house."

"Sort of." I tend to eat more at Ryōzanpaku then I do at home nowadays, though that may change soon. "Let's go inside and wait for the rents." Together me and my younger brother walk inside the house, and wait for parents. As we waited, Mason and I caught up on what had been going on in our lives. Though I kept Ryōzanpaku a secret. My little brother can be a little… Impulsive, and if he found out about Ryōzanpaku. Well he would want to join right away, and I rather he didn't become involved with the dojo, and most likely Ragnarök. Mason and I talked close to an hour before our parents arrived, as we helped them put away the food, Mom explained that Mason will be staying here with me for the summer. Which was kind of nice, though Mom wasn't too happy about it. But both Mason and Dad were able to convince her. Plus our older sisters were planning on visiting in a few weeks, which was more than enough to keep her happy.

"So Magnus, how did you get that bruise?" Dad asks pointing at my cheek.

"Oh, I fell." Right into someone's fist. "I was kind of in a hurry and wasn't looking at where I was going." Damn it! I hate lying to my folks! But I don't want to worry my parents!

"You fell?" Mom raises an eyebrow, and crosses her arms. "Magnus you're not lying are you?"

"Oh come on Mom, Magnus wouldn't lie." Mason says with a frown.

"You're a good little brother Mason, you get candy later. If I have any. So… Mom, Dad how long are you guys here for?" Please be distracted, please be distracted!

Dad takes the bait, though maybe he did it because he could see how uncomfortable I'm. "We're staying for a week or so, so we'll be playing tourist. Maybe we can all go to Kyoto over the weekend or something."

"Oh, oh! What about Tokyo? I would love to go there!" Mason shouts happily.

Mom sighs and shakes her head, knowing that she wouldn't get any further with us. "Fine, we'll check out Tokyo if we have time."

"Oh, you guys can go during the week while I'm at school. I can go to Tokyo anytime."

"I'm fine with that!" Mason jumps up with a smile. "I want to go to Akihabara!"

… "Okay never mind. I want to go with you." Akihabara is anime, manga, and game central. Call me an otaku, or a weeb but I really want to check out Akihabara.

"Fine, fine. Let's work out the details later, first how is school?" The rest of the night was just us catching up, and honestly it was great… You know, I didn't realize how much I missed my family until they showed up. After everyone went to bed, I sent a text to Kenichi and asked if he would tell the masters I wouldn't be coming by for a while. My brother was going to be visiting, and I wanted to spend time with him…. Okay that is partially true, but I could at least use his visit as an excuse to avoid the dojo, and figure out what I want to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I am back and sorry for the long wait, things are crazy busy with my life but I write when and where I can. Now here it is chapter ten, and something cool happens here! I won't spoil anything, but I'm sure you'll like it. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who has faved and followed, me and my stories. It means the world to me everyone. Now onto the reviews! **

**Merendinoemiliano: So happy you approve! As for what he will face, you will get a good look at that today. **

**Rider126: Understood, and you and I already talked about this in a PM. Hopefully you'll see Magnus is back to his old self once more. **

**Kamen Rider W: I did, and I am working on it when and where I can. **

**Magico Latino: Thank you so much, and good question. Yes I will be going back. Just takes me some time. **

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Man this place is the bomb!" Mason shouts excitedly. "I think I'll never want to go home again."

Looking through the different manga, I couldn't help but grin at my little brother's words. It's been a couple of days since my family first came to visit, and so far things have been going well. Right now we were all in Tokyo, with Mom and Dad seeing the sights, while Mason and I were in Akihabara, geeking out. Which is totally awesome! There is so many games, manga, light novels, and other things here. "Maybe we can convince Mom and Dad, to let you attend Kuoh Academy." It would be fun to have Mason around at school, though do to his age… He may be in the middle school division. I still think it's weird that ninth grade is considered middle school here.

"Yeah right, Mom wouldn't sign off on us both being here alone. Could you imagine the damage we would cause?" Mason stops looking through the manga, and gives me a knowing look. "Remember the sea turtle incident?"

Cringing at the mention of the sea turtles, I shake my head. "Please don't bring that up, we swore to never speak of it again."

"But you get my point, Mom would never go for it. No matter how fun, or embarrassing." Mason grins and then goes back to what he was doing.

Rolling my eyes with a groan, I continue to dig through the manga. "True enough, just never bring up… You know what, again!" Out of all the things he could bring up, he brought up the sea turtle incident. Out of all my embarrassing stories, that one is perhaps the worst. The only ones that know it are my siblings and me, and it will stay that way forever. Continuing to dig through the pile of manga, I didn't find anything I liked. So, I told Mason I was going to check out the back of the store. See if they had something there I liked. As I went through the stacks, I had a feeling something or someone was watching me, but I had no idea why. Maybe. It's just my imagination.

"Let's see… No, nope, have that one, wait a minute… Issei told me about this one. The Testament of Sister New Devil, he said it's his favorite. Not really a fan of harem-based manga or anime, but I'm willing to give it a shot." With a shrug I start to read through the book, every page just made me scoff. Finally after a few minutes I put it down. "Man that was kind of stupid. I can't see why Issei likes that series." Seriously, a red-headed devil princess who falls in love with a human? So stupid. "Like that'll ever happen." Putting the 'book' where I found it, I decided to go and find Mason. Wandering back to the front, I found my little brother arguing with some random otaku about Gundam. Again. This is the third time today! "Hey little bro, we should get going."

"Yeah, in a minute Magnus. Listen I'm telling you, you're dead wrong. Mobile Suit Fighter was the better series."

The random otaku shouts angrily. "No it is Wing!"

"Where's your logic to that? Everyone knows that Wing is subpar in comparison to Mobile Suit, the action and story was much better."

Groaning I grab my little brother by the arm, and start to drag him out of the shop as a bunch of Wing fans start to surround the random otaku. This will not end well. "We're leaving."

"Hey, I'm not done here!"

"Yes you are."

Mason begins to struggle in grasp, but luckily my time at Ryōzanpaku made me much stronger then my little brother. Once outside I slap Mason upside the head. "If you didn't notice you were outnumbered. He had friends, and they were getting ready to jump in."

"I could have taken them." Mason argues with a frown.

"Yeah, and you would end up in jail. Come on, let's go and meet up with Mom and Dad." Dragging my little brother out of the shop, and toward the train station. I send a text to our parents, letting them know we were heading their way. "Seriously why does Mom think I'm the troublemaker?"

"Because you are intentionally antagonistic, sarcastic, mocking, and all around annoying?"

I stop for a moment and glare at my younger brother. "How did you get through that with a straight face?"

Mason just smiles at me as he puts a hand behind his head.

Rolling my eyes, I continue to drag him to the train station. "I love you little bro, but you're a pain in the ass."

"So are you Magnus."

At the sight of his grin, I shake my head with a laugh. "Anyway, let's get going. Mom and Dad are in Shinjuku." As we got to the train station my phone began to buzz. With a small frown I see that Kenichi sent me a text, asking if I would be coming to the dojo today. Replying back, I told Kenichi that I couldn't because I would be hanging out with my family.

"Who was that?" Mason asks.

"Oh, nothin." I put my phone back in my pocket. "We shouldn't keep the rents waiting, let's go."

* * *

**(Third Person POV: Ryōzanpaku)**

"He's not coming again is he?" Miu asks with a small frown.

Kenichi shakes his head as he puts his phone down. "No he isn't. I'm really worried about him."

"He'll come back Kenichi, I'm sure of it." Miu pats her first friend on the back with a smile. "He just needs to figure things out."

"Yeah, your right. Hey maybe we should go visit him?"

"That's a good idea Kenichi."

In the next room, listening to the teens talking are a few of the masters of Ryōzanpaku. Sakai with his arms crossed and eyes closed, lets out a heavy sigh. "I really think we should talk to the kid." He says in a hushed voice as to not alert the teens.

"He must come to us." Akisame mutters with his head bowed slightly. "This is something he must figure out for himself, if he wishes to leave the dojo then we must respect that. This is a journey of self-discovery."

Kensei Ma who had silently been listening to his fellow masters talk, finally decided to speak up. "I feel like we made a mistake, we should have told him the truth."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

The master of all Chinese martial arts folds his hands together. "I have been thinking over the last few days, about his situation and why he would suddenly leave. It's because of the seal."

"The seal?"

Kensei nods. "Yes. Before I explain further, have you ever encountered dragon Sacred Gear users before?" When the other masters nod, Kensei continues. "Then you noticed that all of them have an intense desire to fight, and grow stronger." Another nod followed. "Magnus has those desires as well, but there is a problem. The seal. After his fight with Hermit, I took the time to examine it thoroughly-"

"Wait you know magic?" Sakai raises an eyebrow in confusion as he interrupts the shorter master.

The Chinese man shakes his head. "Not exactly, I know enough for checking things out. That's about it." Kensei Ma shrugs. "Anyway, the seal on Magnus's power, keeps that part of his personality suppressed, and whenever it starts to surface the seal starts to bury it. Which might explain why he is avoiding the dojo right now."

Both Akisame and Sakai's mouths drop in shock. "Why didn't you say anything about this before?"

"Even if you knew, what would you have done? Break the seal by force? That could have negative repercussions for Magnus, it could lead to Magnus's mind shutting down. Or the power of the Boosted Gear running wild, which will kill Magnus." Kensei looks at his fellow masters, (more Sakai then Akisame) with a slight glare. "Whoever created this seal, was powerful. Master level when it comes to magic. Even if you broke it by force, the creator made sure that the seal could repair itself if it was forced open."

"Is there anyway to break it without harming the kid, or having it fix itself?" Sakai asks with a frown.

Kensei nods as he lowers his gaze to the floor. "It would take someone extremely powerful in under to break the seal… Or… He must break it himself."

"Wait how can he break it, if he isn't aware of it?" Sakai asks in a confused tone. "Man I hate magic crap, it's always so confusing."

"The seal compels him to run from a fight, or to at least end it as quickly as possible. If Magnus were pushed into a situation where his back was truly against the wall, where neither option was available, then the seal would break."

Akisame raises an eyebrow. "Then when you suggested to me that he should face Ragnarok and take them down….?"

"And here I thought you were against him knowing the truth." Sakai smirks at the smaller man.

"I don't, but I also want to help him grow as a martial artist and the only way to do that is to break the seal." Kensei mutters something in Chinese under his breath. "It's a catch twenty-two."

Sakai slowly nods finally understanding. "I see. So what do we do?"

"Nothing." Akisame says with a small frown. "As Kensei said, Magnus must do this himself."

* * *

**(Magnus POV:)**

"How did we get lost?" Mason asks in confusion.

"I have no idea… We followed the train route… It shouldn't have been possible." Looking at the map with a confused expression, I cross my arms and sigh. "I have no idea how we ended up in Sangenjaya."

Mason groans and shakes his head. "I thought you knew your way around here?"

"When did I ever say that? I've been to Tokyo twice. When I first came here, and today. In fact, you've been here the same about of times as I have." Taking a moment to glare at my brother, I cross my arms. "Would you like to figure out where we went wrong?"

"Fine. Works for me." Mason grumbles, and pushes me aside so he can look at the map. One minute goes by, then two, followed by three.

"Ready to admit defeat?" I ask with a smirk.

"Never!"

Patting my younger brother on the back, I start to look around. "Come on Mason, let's just ask someone for help. Oh… Umm… Miss? Could you help us please?"

"Oh uh… Sure?" The random woman says in a confused tone.

"Thanks, we got a little lost. We are trying to get to Shinjuku, but looks like we got off at the wrong stop." Is it me or does she seem rather off put by me and Mason? Eh must be because we're Americans randomly bothering her. "Would you mind telling us where we went wrong?"

"Yes, of course." She quickly points out where we went wrong, and left rather in a hurry, after pulling out her phone.

"Thank you?" I call out in confusion.

Mason just chuckles. "I think you scared her."

"Maybe. Anyway let's get going." As I led Mason to the incoming train, I look back at the woman who is looking at us and rapidly talking to someone on her phone. Is she calling the cops? I didn't do anything except ask for directions. Man some people. With a roll of my eyes, I step onto the train with Mason and after nearly a twenty-minute train ride we were in Shinjuku. It took us some time, but we finally found our parents. After catching up we decided to go and do 'touristy things' together. Which was fun. Though for some reason, I kept getting that feeling that someone was watching us. Eh maybe I'm just paranoid. Our day of touristy things ended with eating a sushi place… Which was disgusting. Not a fan of sushi…. Seriously, I don't know how people eat it! It's like the ocean farted in my mouth… Anyway, on the train ride back to Kuoh Dad and Mason both fell asleep. Leaving me and Mom to talk.

"So Magnus, how are things. Really."

"Fine, why do you ask?"

My mother just gives me that look, you know the one that says, 'Tell me everything or else'. "Magnus I'm your mother, you don't think I wouldn't notice anything? Tell me everything."

I open my mouth to retort, but Mom just raises an eyebrow at me. With a sigh I look down. "… Okay." So I slowly began to tell her about what happened the day she and my Dad left, I excluded the parts about finding that blood, possible murder scene, getting black out drunk, and most of the fights with Ragnarok. I also kept the details about Ryōzanpaku's training to myself, much like all the other things I went through… It would just freak her out. After I was done talking, my Mom was uncharacteristically silent for a long time. Normally she would be ranting and raving, and somehow turn the train around to drag me to Los Angeles. Yet she wasn't doing any of that. Instead she just sat there quietly, which is really utterly unnerving. "… Mom? Your not having a stroke or something?"

"No hunny, I'm not." Slowly she pulls me into a hug. "I am so sorry that you went through all of that, but I am happy that you were willing to trust me."

"So… You're not mad? Or thinking about dragging me back home?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I am upset that you got jumped, and I am thinking about taking you home." Mom pulls away with a frown. "I should but… Against my better judgement I won't. Don't look so surprised." She says when I pull away with a shocked expression.

"Why?" This is confusing! "You've been against me living here ever since I brought it up to you."

"Your father and I had a long, long discussion when we came back to the states. We talked about you, and your situation here. I wasn't happy with you living so far away without us, and without any real support."

I lower my head. "Yeah… It was kind of rough in the beginning."

She nods at my words. "Yes, but that has changed." Taking in a breath, my Mom slowly huffs out a sigh. "However, you have proven to be a responsible young man. You don't live above your means, you keep your grades up, and despite that run in with those thugs. You have been staying out of trouble, expect for that small bit you mentioned."

…. Great I feel kind of bad now for not telling her EVERYTHING! Maybe I should…

"Now Magnus, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you want to quit your dojo?"

Now that is an excellent question, one I've been trying to avoid thinking about. Ever since my fight with Hermit… I felt… Well like I shouldn't go there anymore… Which bugs the hell out of me! I like the dojo, I like the masters, and the friends I have made there. Yet that want and desire to become stronger, and to fight… Frightens me. … It's just like when I first stopped practicing martial arts the first time. I blame it on being too busy, but that is just a convenient excuse. I can see that now.

The only difference between now, and then is… Well beside the gang targeting me and my friends, is that I'm really getting stronger. A lot stronger. The training at Ryōzanpaku is truly one of a kind. The kind of strength I have now…Well it would take months, even years to build up in another way. Yet that bugs me… I am not sure why… Was I always like this? I don't think so… The real question is… Why does getting stronger bother me? What made me this way? I sigh and shake my head.

"I don't know."

My Mom turns her head with a frown. "Magnus you're not a quitter. When you stopped practicing back home you, and Nat were just starting to go out, and you were getting ready to go into high school. However now? Other than school and your friends, you have no reason to."

You mean besides the fact that a gang wants my head, and I for some reason fear getting stronger? "You're right. No reason."

She raises an eyebrow and sighs. "I know your not telling me something, but I won't press you any further. Just consider this one thing, whatever is bothering you. You don't have to go through it alone, it's not good to keep things bottled up."

"I… Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome sweetie and remember you can always talk to me, your dad, your siblings, or any of your friends. We're all here for you." Leaning forward she kisses my head with a smile. "Now, tell me more about this Rias girl. She sounds like a keeper."

Flushing slightly I turn away at her words. "We're just friends."

"Sure you are." She teases with a smirk. "Now come on Magnus-Oh. Train has stopped. Wake up your brother and father, but tomorrow we're talking about this."

With a groan I shake my brother and Dad. "Yes ma'am." This is going to be extremely painful…

* * *

It's been a few days since we were in Tokyo, and sadly my parents had to go back to the states. Which was sad, they are my parents after all. It was also nice just having people at the house, but luckily I have my little brother to keep me company. Having Mason here has been fun, and it keeps me from thinking about my discussion with my Mom. I'm still on the fence about what to do when it comes to… Well everything. Luckily having Mason around is a convenient excuse to avoid thinking about the problem. Still my Mom was right… I should talk to someone, and figure out how to handle things. Maybe I should talk to the Elder, he is pretty wise. Maybe he could help me find answers?

I should go and visit him soon… Maybe tomorrow. Because today my little brother and I are hanging out, and he is going to meet my friends from around town. We're heading to a dango shop, which surprisingly is something I have yet to even try since coming here. Going there isn't an excuse to avoid thinking or dealing with my problems, I swear. It isn't!

….

…..

….

Oh look a distraction!

"Hey Issei, do you want to hang out with me and my brother?"

The brown-haired teen turns his head in surprise. "You have a brother? I didn't know that."

"I'm pretty sure I told you about him, which is why I invited you. So do you want to come?" You know despite his perverseness Issei is a good guy, and I really think he and my brother would get along. "I've already invited a few people from class so they could meet him as well." I invited Aika (she's the one who told me about the dango shop), Murayama, and Katase. I invited Kiba but he said he had plans already, same with Rias, and Yuuma. I thought about inviting Kenichi and Miu… But I decided against it.

"Maybe, to be honest I've been pretty forgetful lately." Rubbing the back of his head, Issei smiles widely "Naw. It's cool Magnus, I have something to do today. Tell your brother I said hi though."

"Will do." I pat him on the shoulder. "Anyway, I'll see you later. Give my best to your folks."

Issei smiles. "See you later Magnus."

Waving slightly, I start to walk home on the way home I ran into Akeno and Koneko. Both of them seemed to be deep in discussion about something. "Hey ladies."

"Oh hello Magnus."

"Hello."

The girls greet me, but only Akeno is smiling… Does Koneko never smile? Ever since I met her, the white-haired girl never changes her expression. Okay not never, but hardly ever. "So how is it going?"

"We're fine, but Koneko and I were trying to decide on a place to go for a snack. We don't have any club activities today, so I thought I would take her out somewhere." Akeno explains with a furrowed brow. "Only we are having trouble deciding where to go."

"Well, I'm taking my brother to the dango shop near the aquarium. If you want you come, you get your snack and you can meet my younger brother."

Koneko raises an eyebrow. "There's more people like you?"

"I feel insulted." I mutter with a dejected look.

Akeno just giggles. "Koneko be nice."

"Sorry." The small girl mutters. "Your not that bad. Sometimes."

I raise an eyebrow at the smaller girl. "Thanks? I think. Anyway you up for it?"

"I don't see why not. What do you think Koneko?"

Koneko nods. "Sounds nice."

"Cool, I'll see you there. Oh feel free to invite anyone else if you want." Saying goodbye to the girls, I continue to walk home. On the way I text Mason, telling him to get ready so we can leave as soon as I get there. After texting Mason, I came across both Miu and Kenichi's. Slowly lowering my phone with a sigh, I put the device away. I really should invite them… Whatever my issues are, those two are my friends. Making up mind, I sent a message to them both, along with the address of the dango place. If they show up… I'll apologize for being such an ass to them both. Without even realizing it I was standing in front of my house. "Guess my brain went on auto pilot." Pulling out my keys I unlock the door and step inside. "Mason, I'm home. You ready to go?" No answer…. That's weird. Did he go on ahead without me? That isn't right, he doesn't know his way around town that well yet.

"Mason where are you…" My voice drops as I enter the kitchen, sitting at my table is a tall and well muscled man with light blue hair. The guy is wearing a long brown trench coat, a tight purple shirt, jeans and gray shoes. His face is covered by bug like goggles, and his hands are covered in thick leather gloves. That have a gold roman numeral on them…. Hells bells.

"I was wondering when you would get home from school Magnus." The man says with a wide grin. "We have so much to talk about, so please sit down."

I just stare at the man with a shocked expression. How… How did they find my house? Where is my brother? What did they do to him?

"You know your being awfully rude, please sit down." The man says with a wolfish grin.

Without a word I slowly sit opposite of the man with a frown. "Where's my brother?"

"Oh safe. For now. He's with some of my associates, I wanted us to have a nice discussion. Without any interruptions."

"Say your piece then give me my little brother, and then get out."

Chuckling the man 'tsks' and crosses his arms. "Manners cost nothing Magnus. Now allow me to introduce myself. I am Loki the Fourth Fist of Ragnarok."

"…."

Loki's grin vanishes, and replacing it is a grimace. "Very well, if your so set on doing it this way… I have a proposition for you. Join me and my crew, or… Never come back to our town again."

"… What?"

"It's simple really, you're a skilled martial artist. I heard about your fight with Hermit." Loki chuckles with a small smile. "He is still royally pissed at you; in fact he wants your head. Now, anyone able to fight off Hermit is someone I want working for me. If I can't have that, I don't want you in town. Alone your too much of a threat, and if I can't control you. Then I want you off the board." Uncrossing his arms Loki stands up and walks around the table, placing a hand on my shoulder her gives me a friendly squeeze. "Don't decide now, however. Give it some time… Say… An hour or so. After that, I'll call you about where we can meet up. Oh, and don't call the cops. Otherwise…" Loki let the threat hang in the air. "Nod if you understand."

Slowly I nod, a scowl on my face.

"Good boy. See you soon Magnus."

"One question before you go. How did you find me and my brother?" I ask through grit teeth.

Loki smiles widely at that. "That is my little secret, but if you're a good boy. Maybe I'll tell you." Without another word the blue-haired man leaves the house.

… One minute goes by then two….

Flipping the kitchen table over, my entire body shook with anger. "Those… Bastards are going to pay."

* * *

An hour comes and goes by far quicker than I would have liked, and that is when I received a call from a blocked number. "Yes?"

"_Come to the abandoned warehouse on the East side of town_."

"Got it."

"_Oh and come alone, or else._"

Hanging up the phone, I leave the house with a frown. Placing my hands into my hoodie pockets I march toward the warehouse in a fowl mood. If they hurt Mason… There is no force on this earth that will protect them from me. On my way there I thought I saw Kenichi and Miu, but maybe that was wishful thinking. Even if they were here, I couldn't involve them. Loki would just hurt my brother. Shaking my head, I powered on through. It took little time for me to get to the warehouse, and when I got there I found a couple of thugs waiting outside. In their hands are lead pipes, which they tapped against their open palms.

"Boss is waiting for you inside." One of them says with a sneer.

Ignoring the goon squad, I storm into the warehouse to find… I am completely surrounded by a group of at least thirty guys, all of them look like they belonged to Ragnarok. Take it away Admiral Ackbar. "It's a trap."

"_Not a trap per say, more like a form of insurance._" Loki's voice echoed throughout the empty warehouse.

I look around but I could not spot the blue-haired bastard, or my younger brother. There is no place to really hide here, at least none that I can see. It's a large open room. "Where's my brother Loki?"

"_He's safe for the moment, but first what about my generous offer?_"

Loki must be using a speaker or something, it doesn't even sound like he is even here. Does that mean he has some kind of camera/microphone or something set up? "I won't come back to the town ever again. Now give me back my brother!"

"_Well that is sad to hear, but not unexpected._" As Loki finished speaking, the goon squad began to move in. "_However before we give you back your brother; you still have to pay for interfering with our guys. No hard feelings Magnus. Go on boys have some fun._ _Oh just so you know, we never had your brother, but we fooled you didn't we?_" Loki's smug tone echoed in my ears, causing my blood to boil. "_It was pretty easy; we followed you for days. Eventually we cloned your phone, and your brother's. Right now, he is at that dango shop with your friends. Wondering where you are._"

"And what is stopping me from finding you, and then beating you into a pulp after this?"

"_Oh nothing, expect we'll go after your brother for real, and it won't end well for him. Now be a good boy, take your beating, and stay out of our way._"

All the goons finally had me surrounded… So this is it huh? I get my face caved in by a bunch of idiots. Looks like the old gypsy lady was wrong, I am not going to die because of massive balloons. Taking a deep breath, I dig my fingernails into my palms. Preparing myself for what is about to happen.

**Your not just going to take that, are you?**

"Huh? Who said that?" Looking around in confusion, I felt a stinging sensation across my face. Grunting in pain, I try to dodge the next attack, but someone came up from behind and kicked me to the ground. "Gah!" Catching myself with my hands, I try to stand up as the rest moved in and started to kick me. Falling to the ground, I curl into a ball, doing my best to protect my head and chest.

**They threated not only you, but your family. What's next? Your friends, acquaintances? Strangers? You give them a inch, and they'll walk all over you. Stand up and fight. Fight damn it! Your not some pathetic weakling!**

What is that voice? Is it my sub-consciousness? Whatever it is, it's right. These bastards won't ever stop, not unless someone forces them to. That someone has to be me, I have to fight against these morons. Not for myself, but for everyone else. Something inside me suddenly snapped, like a part of myself that was gone is finally back. Lifting my head slightly, I watch as a booted foot head straight toward my face. Without even thinking, my hand snakes out and catches the foot. Pushing the guy away with some effort, I get back to my feet shakily.

"Get back on the ground." One of them shouts.

Breathing heavily, I glare at the thugs. "Loki and… All of you…. You've made a poor decision, and now you must pay."

"Shut up!"

A lead pipe came toward my head, catching the makeshift weapon, I rip it from the hand of it's user. Spinning it around, I smack my attacker across the face. "We'll… What are we waiting for gentleman?" Without waiting for a response, I throw the pipe at one of the goon squad. Running for the nearest guy, I jump and slam my knee into face. Curling into a ball, I roll the moment I hit the floor and pop straight back up. Spinning around I avoided being smacked by another pipe. Kicking the offender in stomach, I drop into a fighting stance. "Come on boys, I am waiting." As they rushed toward me, I took a very simple approach to it. I charged straight toward the group. I don't exactly know or remember what I was doing, but it was effective. Five of them dropped before I knew it. All I can say about this is… Ragnarok's training sucks. At least for their goons. As I fought through the group, my left began to burn and shake.

What the hell is happening there-Oops! Jumping back, I avoided having my skull caved in by a piece of wood. Focus on the fight Magnus old boy, worry about your arm later. Punching my attacker in the face, I turn around and block an incoming overhead strike. "Seriously guys, this is getting old." Pushing the thug back, I punch him in the throat with my free hand.

"_Get him you idiots! What do I pay for you? Wait I don't pay you at all… Work harder and I may pay you!_"

"You heard that guys? You may get a pay raise based on your performance, let's see zero multiplied by zero is… Zer-… Huh?" Whatever I was about to say died in my throat, as the two guards near the entrance were knocked into the warehouse. Following in after them is… Kenichi and Miu? I guess I did see them outside… Which means they followed after me. "-Hey guys, welcome to the party."

"Magnus, don't worry we're here to help!" Running forward, Kenichi decks one of Loki's thugs in the face. The force of the hit sent the guy straight into the ground.

Miu jumps into the air and delivers an axe kick straight to someone's head… Ouch. Just ouch.

"Thanks the assist you two." Elbowing a random punk in the face, I take a moment to scan the room. Where is he, where is he? Loki wouldn't just miss this, and since he was speaking to me… It must mean he is… Wait a minute… I found it! "Guys keep them busy; I'll be right back." Running toward the entrance of the warehouse, I found a webcam setup with a microphone and a transceiver. "Helloo Loki." Tapping the microphone, I laugh at the sound of feedback and cursing. Pulling the equipment from its perch, I begin to unplug the device despite Loki's protest.

"_Wait no, stop damn it! I'll get your brother Maverick, and then your friends-_"

"Shut up you blue-haired douche. You won't touch anyone I know or love, and here is why. If you do, I'll hunt you down and tear you apart." Wait where did that last part come from? That isn't me? Shaking my head I put the device away, and as I turn around to see very little of Loki's goon squad still standing. "Well… Time to get back at it." Joining the fray once more, it didn't take too long for the three of us to take out the rest of Loki's goons. After it was finished, I explained to the Kenichi and Miu… Well everything that led up to this event, including the reasons why I stopped coming by. The real reasons, not just the excuses I gave them. Once I was done both teens stood there in silence, neither one knew what to say or do. Finally after a few minutes, Kenichi looks up at me with a curious look.

"Does this mean your coming back to the dojo?"

I snort then start to laugh. "Yeah… I am, and I'm not going alone. I think it's time my little brother joins Ryōzanpaku, as it's third disciple."


End file.
